The Second Coming of the God of Thunder
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: Thunder, a destructive, brilliant power. One who best represents this force of nature would be the Gods themselves. Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, prevented the fall of Asgard at the cost of his own life. Now, centuries have past and a new God of Thunder shall bring glory back to his name!
1. A Thunderous Awakening

**Chapter 1 **

**A Thunderous Awakening**

There once was a time when the nine realms lived in peace and tranquility. A fragile union that none dared break in fear of the cataclysm that would without fail follow. But, as with all things, eventually that peace was disrupted. Then… came war.

Asgard, home of the Aesir came under attack by none other than the Fire Giants of Muspelheim. Leading them was their king, Surtr, the destined destroyer of the Gods.

Surtr had wished for nothing more than to plunge all in the heat of his legendary flames, on par with that of Hephaestus, exceeded only by the divine flames of the Shinto goddess Amaterasu and the Egyptian god Ra.

His great army charged across the Bifrost setting it alight with each step they took.

Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing, and sole protector of the Bifrost in Asgard, blew his horn to warn the Aesir of the coming threat.

The warriors of Asgard met Surtr at their very walls, the battle was fierce as it raged on for five days and five nights but try as they might the defenders of Asgard could not withstand the full might of Surtr and his followers forever. With each passing day, one by one the Aesir fell as they were forced behind the security of their walls as the last line of defense until it too was breached.

Victory was well within the Giants' grasps, Surtr's triumph was just out of reach and he would have succeeded.

But it was not meant to be as all thought.

For even as hundreds of warriors fell or fled further to Asgard, one stood his ground.

One, who was named the crown prince and the mightiest warrior in all of Asgard. The protector and hero of its people.

The God of Thunder, Thor!

The red-haired god fought alongside his fellow brothers in arms when he saw that his people were being slaughtered. In a desperate attempt he made a decision and called a retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back now!" The soldiers looked like they wanted to protest as their warrior's pride showed through but the look in the Prince's eye said that he was not to be challenged. And so, with great reluctance, the Aesir fled. All except for one.

"What? How can you order a retreat Thor!? We must fight and drive these foul creatures back to the hell they call home!" came the voice of a God with gold-white hair and determined eyes. This was none other than the God of Vengeance and baby brother to Thor, Vidar.

The God fired spell after spell as enemies fell left and right, the deity merely scowling as he advanced step by step towards their greatest adversary. Until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Thor? If you won't stop them. Then I will!" Vidar shouted to the Thunder God who gave a resigned look, though one filled with determination.

"Brother, I ask that you listen to me for just once in our immortal lives." Thor started.

"Hmm?" Vidar gave a look of confusion.

"This is not a battle so simple that we may be triumphant so easily, even beings of pride as us gods must realize that. The only way to achieve victory is by defeating Surtr here and now." Thor explained as Vidar just stared at his brother in confusion.

"Then why are we still here? Let us take down that dull giant." he said his hands filled with magic only for the red-haired God to stop him once more.

"Nay, in order for this to work we must first protect our people, our home. And I trust none more than you to this." the hammer-wielding God told him.

"Me? What about you?" Vidar asked in confusion before realization struck him. "You...You plan to take the bridge down, you're going to go down with it!" he deciphered as a nod confirmed his suspicions.

"You can't be serious Thor! That is suicide, what will happen to the people you are trying so hard to save when they will no longer have their Herald? What will Odin do? And who will succeed the throne and protect Asgard when father steps down? Baldur and I don't want the throne, and uncle will only bring us to ruin!" Vidar roared as Thor just smiled somberly.

"Vidar... for all the times that you and I may have disputed, you have always been my brother that I cherished. You have always had the best interests of Asgard in mind. That is why I know that this place which has been our home for millennia will be safe in your hands. I defended our home with everything I had. And now I pass that sacred duty onto you." He said as Vidar shook his head vehemently in denial.

"No! You can't! You mustn't if anything I'll do it. You are loved by all Thor, to make you a martyr is inconceivable. If anyone should do it then it should be me."

"You are just as strong as me with a brilliant mind Vidar, without you, our people cannot progress, and we will be heavily crippled, vulnerable to attack." Thor reminded him.

"And you are the crown prince! Without you, there will be no Asgard! Is that not why we fight? For the survival of our home?" Vidar retorted as Thor laughed.

"The humans on Midgard have always had a saying, 'Before you start a war you must first know what you are fighting for', a sound logic, yet I like to think a little differently. I believe that you must fight in order to find what you are fighting for." The thunder god said cryptically as he turned his back.

"Now go, the duty to protect the people is now in your hands and know that as long as you never lose sight of what is right, Asgard will always be safe... brother..." He crouched, legs tensing as they pulsed with power ready to leap. Peeking his head over his shoulder one last time he said, "Farewell Vidar." And with that, he launched into the sky.

Vidar watched his older brother charge the enemy alone while a lone tear fell from his cheek. "Farewell...Thor…"

Surtr, in his great arrogance, believed that the power of but one God would not be enough to stop his troops from finishing what they had started.

Oh how wrong he had been...

With a roar of defiance Thor charged the Fire Giants, in his hand was the legendary hammer Mjolnir, forged within the mythical realm of Nidavellir by the Dwarven smith brothers Sindri and Brokkr.

The true might of the God of Thunder was displayed that day for the first time in centuries, and just as it had then, it struck the same feeling of reverence and fear as it did now.

With each swing of the god class weapon a hundred giants would fall, leaving nothing but husks and corpses. Again and again they tried to bring down the red-haired god yet time and time again they were slaughtered.

Lightning danced around his body in a bright and terrifying aura of power as he continued his charge. His advance was halted as a boulder came crashing into his left side, sending him flying into another horde, he threw his hammer at the giant who had thrown the giant rock, effectively caving its chest inwards as the war hammer flew further and further.

Turning around, Thor threw his fist into the face of an incoming foe, crushing its skull, and raising his knee into the gut of another causing it to hunch as he lifted the weakling and threw him into another three.

Try as they might, the forces of Muspelheim could not stop the God of Thunder's rampage as he drove into their ranks with the bravery he was known far and wide for.

Soon the Fire Giants could not hold against such power as they cowered before running back to their fiery home. Abandoning their King to face the mighty warrior alone.

What was witnessed that day could not be explained so easily.

"Thunder God!" the giant roared as he met the son of Odin's charge.

God clashed against Jotun as hammer met sword. Thunder and fire flying wildly as everything in their path was incinerated around them.

So destructive was this fated exchange that the mortals of Midgard could hear the roar of Thor's thunder.

Powerful as the king of the Fire Giants was, even he could not withstand the onslaught of Thor. Soon he was driven back to the Bifrost Bridge.

"Surrender now Jotun! Return to Muspelheim and never again return. Else you shall once again taste the might of Asgard." Thor demanded. But Surtr would not have it.

"Bah! You think yourself so great. Do you truly believe that you are greater than I? How foolish, I have slain a countless number of God's over the millennium and you will be no different Aesir." Surtr exclaimed.

Raising his flaming sword he prepared to bring destruction upon Asgard, even at the cost of his own life. The Prince of Asgard pointed his hammer towards his enemy as electricity sparked before an arc of lightning shot at the giant.

Surtr swung his sword as a giant wave of fire met the god's attack. Their struggle for dominance continued until the force exploded in overload and sent both sides flying. As Thor slowly stood the King of Muspelheim charged every bit of fire he could muster into a miniature sun.

Battered and bloodied, the Son of Odin saw no other choice in his last stand to protect Asgard as he used his great strength to shatter the bridge and send himself and Surtr plummeting towards the mortal realm of Midgard!

Even as they fell they continued to fight. Surtr's fiery fists pummeled Thor to try breaking free but the God refused to release him. Not until the Fire Giant was slain.

Calling upon the very last of his strength, Thor raised his hammer, fully charged of thunder and brought it down upon the giant, destroying his enemy's sword as it sent lightning flying everywhere!

So great was the attack that the people thought Ragnarok had come to Midgard.

And when the dust had settled nothing remained.

Neither Surtr, Thor, nor even Mjolnir was nowhere to be found…

**Norway...Present Day...**

"And so Asgard was saved. The Fire Giants, without their king, fell into disarray and became a shadow of what was once a proud and mighty kingdom. As for Thor…? His fate remains a mystery. Some say that he still dwells within Asgard's halls, celebrated as a hero of that fateful battle. Others say that he died of his wounds. But I like to think he may have lost his powers and chose to wander the earth, helping all he came upon."

A choir of claps was heard by the children within the classroom as they looked upon the teller of the story.

He was an elderly man in very extravagant robes colored in blue and gold leading the students to believe him to be very rich and a holder to the Old Norse traditions. In his hand was a walking cane to support his back that was bent. His long white hair fell to his back as did his beard. His left eye was covered by a chainless monocle making it hard for him to see.

What none of the kids realized though, was that this elderly man was none other than the ruler of Asgard, the Allfather, Odin! And he had come to this school to share the tale of his son Thor to them.

"Well Mr. Odinson, we thank you for this opportunity. That was an incredible story and not many speak of such legends nowadays nor do many even know enough to tell."

Odin looked to the speaker and couldn't help but grin.

At the corner of the classroom stood a woman he was familiar with.

She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late thirties with long, beautiful, silvery white hair and eyes the color of the sky on a clear summer day.

This was Gondul, a top tier magic user and former member of Odin's elite Valkyrie Corps for years. However, her days of fighting were behind her now and she was retired from service, now working as a substitute teacher for children at the school's town she lived in. For despite her youthful appearance she was actually around roughly five centuries old.

"Mr. Odinson, if Thor is alive can we meet him!?" squeaked a little boy.

Before any questions could be asked, the bell signaling lunch rang and the children went to tell their friends of the incredible story Mr. Odinson told them.

When the last student departed, the king was approached by the teacher, a twinge of concern on her face, "Forgive me, Allfather, but do you think it wise to tell these children of what really happened?"

Gondul's question to the Norse king was answered with a chuckle, "My dear Gondul, the mortals will only see it as just another legend told by their ancestors."

"I know that, but what if…" she trailed off unsure of how to continue her question.

"You're worried the other mythologies will know of my son's true fate? That the mighty God of Thunder died sacrificing himself to protect Asgard?"

When Gondul nodded Odin sighed as he moved to sit in a chair, body slouched against it. "I understand your concern but even if Thor's death is revealed, what issues will arise from it? Yes, he was one of the ten strongest beings in existence, but that title can be replaced by someone else."

"Lord Odin... you say it as if it isn't a big issue!" retorted the silver-haired warrior, "Your son, Thor, crowned Prince of Asgard, was loved and feared by many - no - by all! The power he had was unrivaled by all!"

"Oh?" Said Odin with a raised brow, "Even more than the Infinite Dragon God and Dragon of Dragon's?"

Gondul opened her mouth to reply but shut it. She realized what she had said was stupid of her. Powerful as Thor may have been, even he couldn't have stood against the powers of the two most powerful beings in existence.

Or could he have…

"Come my dear Gondul, discussing about my son will not bring him back." Said Odin as he closed his eye. "Despite the pain within my heart, I must stay strong for Asgard's sake. A strength my beloved Frigga does not have…"

Gondul bowed her head at the mention of Odin's wife. The Queen of Asgard still mourned over the loss of her son. While she was not his true mother, she still considered the son of Jord as her own after the Jotun died giving birth to him.

She knew Thor's sacrifice was not in vain, but it nevertheless still hurt to know he was no more.

Odin stood up, his old bones popping as he stretched them. "As much as I would love to take more of your time I must be off. Talks about an alliance with one of the Christian Factions will be starting soon and I cannot be late."

Gondul's brow furrowed when hearing that, "Do you believe such an alliance is possible with those of the Christian Faction? And if so why and with who? The Devil's? Asgard would never ally with the people who have the clone of the monster who resulted in the death of your son's death. Not to mention Devils are greedy beings who would do anything to get what they wanted, even if it means the risk of starting a new war."

"But war is a thing that will never come to pass. Not when the Four Great Satan's are trying to lead their people towards peace." Odin retorted calmly, purposefully making Gondul figure out who it was that wished to join forces with the Aesir.

"The Angels? Ha! Hardly! Those "holy" beings who sit in their realm watching people die for eons wouldn't ally themselves with us. Especially since the followers of Christianity and Norse Religion have had bad blood between them since the Vikings ages. So if it isn't the Devil's or Angels, that leaves…"

Gondul trailed off as she stared at the Allfather in disbelief who nodded slowly at what she figured out.

No… he wasn't serious was he!? The Fallen Angels, better known by their organizations name, Grigori, the third and weakest of the Christian Factions and the most deceitful and unorganized group to ever exist, was going to join forces with Asgard!?

"Why them?" She demanded, not liking this idea one bit. "Why ally with us? Is it to bolster their strength against their enemies because they are on the verge of extinction? Lord Odin, those dark-winged counterparts of the Angels are still causing problems to this day. I hear they just committed another murder upon a human to entertain them. Their Governor-General is wasting time tinkering with Sacred Gears instead of trying to stop them! If that fool Azazel doesn't step down and let someone else take command, then the Fallen Angel's will cease to exist. You and I both know this."

"That is true. But it is not war that they come to my halls to speak about. It is for peace. Coexistence."

"Coexistence?" Repeated Gondul faintly, sitting down in her own chair. "Really, Odin, you think we can truly coexist with them? Allying with those crows will not be accepted by Asgard! They are not worth making allies with. Why not allying with another Pantheon? We are not the only dwindling mythology in this modern era who are open to reconciliations."

Odin chuckled humorously, "You don't believe in my wisdom? If we can make peace with the Vanir then we can do the same with another religion."

"Do you really think that's possible...?

"Anything is possible Gondul. I gave my eye for wisdom and foresight and I foresee, when the time comes, that the Supernatural World will see true peace can be achieved."

**Asgard **

"Welcome to Asgard."

The voice of Odin greeted the Grigori representative as he stepped through the doors to the council chamber.

He was a man of average height looking to be around in his twenties with an average build. He had violet colored eyes that held an amused look in them. His hair was black and so was his beard. His bangs however, were gold. He was dressed in a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opened up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes.

This wasn't just the Fallen Angel representative, it was the leader and founder of the Grigori. The Governor-General himself, Azazel.

"Ah Allfather Odin! Long time no see!" Azazel said with a smirk. "I really should thank you for allowing this alliance. I wasn't expecting anyone to forge one with my people."

"Well you are the only one bold enough to suggest such a thing and the other Factions aren't willing to broker alliances since they distrust one another or are too arrogant. Besides, you and I both want the same thing; peace."

"A plan which isn't being agreed upon by the others, unfortunately." Azazel sighed with a shake of his hand, "When I explained this plan to my fellow Cadre to coexist peacefully with another faction, it was met with mixed reactions. Most were unsure or flat out disagreed while only a handful are in favor of the notion. Despite what the others thought, I, being the founder of the Grigori and a champion of peace, said it was happening whether they like it or not. Of course this has caused a split in the organization with some going rogue and causing trouble in the human world."

"And I suppose that is something you want my Aesir to take care of while you research Sacred Gear's?" Odin asked in a knowing tone, his eye narrowing slightly, "I will not join forces with you so that my warriors are used as your errand boys to deal with your problems."

"Used as errand boys!? That rich coming from you, old man! You're own bodyguard is being used as a maid!" Shouted a tall man who just entered the room. He was clad in a silver breastplate that glistened in the sun's light seeping into the room, black pants with knee guard's and immense black boots. On his hip was a sword of incredible craftsmanship that saw many battles and slayed many enemies of Asgard. His hair was long, blue, and tied in a braid reaching to his back and green eyes that stared in annoyance at the Allfather.

"Azazel, this imposing man is Freyr, God of Sacral Kingship, Lord of Alfheim, and the twin brother to Freya."

"The God of Sacral Kingship?" Azazel said, looking the man up and down. "I heard stories about you but never expected you to attend this meeting."

"I attend this meeting for I am not only the ruler of Alfheim, but Odin's right hand man." Freyr said, his gaze still fixed on Odin, "If we are to agree to this alliance then our people WILL assist the Grigori in whatever problems they have. Only if Grigori helps us with our greatest issue, economy. Asgard has fallen into decay after losing so much in the years since Surtr's attack. Idunn's apple trees, the human's belief in us, and...Thor."

Odin nodded solemnly. There once was a time when Asgard was one the greatest factions in the world, right up there next to the Hindu Gods. Then Christianity came to their land and people's beliefs in Asgard slowly faded. The people's belief in them, in any God, was an amplifier to them. It was why Thor was among the top ten strongest beings. He was already immensely powerful, the human's belief in him and Mjolnir quadrupled that strength.

But now, with their belief in Asgard decaying over the years. Its power and economy dropping to one of the lowest and weakest factions. It ranked just above Grigori since the Fallen Angels were on the verge of extinction. That was the other reason why Odin wanted to ally with Grigori; to save not only Asgard but Grigori from falling into ruin.

"Wait. What about Thor?"

The Allfather's gaze shifted to Azazel who looked puzzled at the mention of Thor among what they lost. Odin said the news of Thor's death would be revealed eventually and now was the time. Releasing a long deep sigh, Odin began the story of Thor's Sacrifice, a tale told by everyone in Asgard. How Surtr attacked and Thor gave his life to protect Asgard and its people. When he had finished Azazel was left in silence at what he heard.

The research slouched in his chair, unable to come up with a response to what he had just heard. Thor, Asgard's Strongest Warrior, one of the Top Ten Strongest was dead? How long ago had this happened? How long had it been hidden by Asgard? How would the supernatural world react to this?

"Was this kept a secret?"

"Not at all. The other Factions though Thor was busy protecting the Nine Realms. Why do you think he was only mentioned?"

That… surprisingly was a good point. Thor was said to be among the strongest beings but he never showed himself outside of Asgard. Nevertheless, the power he wielded was no exaggeration, for there were those, both human and supernatural, who bore witness to the mighty power of Thor.

"We are getting off topic." Freyr said seriously, wanting to get this meeting over with. He needed to get back to Alfheim to ensure all was well. "Before we continue, I'm going to say that no strip bars will be built with this alliance. This an alliance of peace not for erotic ideas you fools can do on Midgard."

Odin rolled his eye at the Lord of Alfheim. "Come on Freyr, lighten up. Asgard needs a place for those to release their sexual desires. Besides, the female Fallen Angels are known for their seductive ways and luscious bodies."

Freyr growled in disgust at the Allfather's perverted grin spreading across his face. The things he did and say made him wonder how he ever became King of Asgard or got married.

"That's a stupid decision and part of the reason why we are so weak now. Because you waste your time and money going to the strip bars on Midgard. We set those up in Asgard and have them run by the Fallen Angels then what little remains of our money will go to them! We've only managed to survive into the modern era thanks to the Dwarves and Elves owning favors to your father!"

"Now Freyr, there's no need to get angry. If you are that concerned, then those sexually pent up folks from Asgard can come to Grigori to enjoy our stripers for free of charge or, to help with your money issue, fifty percent of what is made at those clubs will go to Asgard's coffers." Azazel reassured, trying to calm the Vanir who grumbled with a nod of approval, "Great! Future business will also be sent payment to Asgard. I'll even-"

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came a guard, his face filled with shock. "Lord Odin! Lord Odin! You must come to the Bifrost!"

"What has happened!?" Odin demanded, as he rose from his seat.

"Lord Heimdall has picked up a massive erupt of magical power in Norway! It...It…" Tears began to form in the guards eyes.

"What boy!? Speak!"

"Its magical power was reminiscent of Thor's!"

…

Azazel exchanged looks of shock with Freyr at what they heard. What the Hell was going on!? He was just told Thor had died and now a magical power similar to Thor's was being picked up on Earth? He shifted his gaze to the Allfather who sat calming within his chair unfazed by what he just heard. How could he be like that when this could be a chance to see if his son was really alive!? He probably was shocked but was doing his best not to show it.

Then the Allfather stood, his aloof grin replaced by a serious frown. As he marched out of the council room he shouted orders to the guard who gave the news.

"Prepare the Bifrost!"

**Midgard, Norway**

When Azazel stepped through the Bifrost to where the magical power was spotted, he was met with the sight of a thunderstorm raging. Rain lashed at his face as the wind howled like wolves to the moon while thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky, its light illuminating the ruins of what had once been a large building. His violet eyes scanned the ruble for anything or anyone who may have survived this disaster. All the Fallen Angel could see was chunks of concrete littering the grass, nothing else remained of the building; no broken glass, no furniture, not even a corpse could be seen buried in the ruble.

"What happened here?" Freyr voiced the question they were all thinking.

"It looks as if someone with great power lost control and obliterated everything or someone attacked this place for unknown reasons." Odin answered as he inspected the damage with his magic empowered eye. The guard was right, the magic energy that still lingered was exactly like Thor's. How was this possible? Who had the power of his first born son?

"Lord Odin!"

Odin's focus shifted toward the Bifrost when hearing the voice. Just before it closed a woman dressed in a silver business suit came running out. Aside from the pink ribbons in her hair, she looked like a younger version of Gondul; long silver hair reaching to her ankles and aqua eyes that shimmered in the lighting's flash. Of course she should look like the retired mage for this was her granddaughter.

"Lord Odin, why didn't you notify me you were going to Midgard!? I had to jump through the Bifrost before it closed to get here! More importantly why are you out here in a storm!? You're going to catch a cold!" The young bodyguard yelled over the thunder, despite literally being in front of the Allfather.

"Well if you were at the meeting you wouldn't have needed to rush here." Odin said casually, "As for why I'm here Miss Rossweisse, it is because Thor may be alive."

"Thor may be alive!? H-how can that be!?"

"A question I myself am baffled by." Freyr said, making his presence known to the Valkyrie who bowed to the Lord of Alfheim, "Thor was never the type of person to fake his death and go into hiding. He would meet a battle head on and make sure Asgard was safe."

"What about that guy with the well? What was his name? Mimir! You think he might have the answers?" Azazel asked.

Odin pondered the question asked by the Fallen Angel. Mimir was the smartest man alive after all and would surely have an answer to this mystery. However, Odin did not give his eye and hung himself from the branch of Yggdrasil for nothing. He did it for knowledge and he would use that knowledge to figure this out himself.

"Lord Odin…" Rossweisse suddenly said, a hint of concern in her tone. "You do know whose territory this belongs to don't you?"

Odin gumbled at the girl's concern, "I know that this is still Norse land, OUR land. Besides, even if they know we are here will be long gone by the time they send anyone to investigate."

"But Allfather, if we find anything related to Thor, do we not risk starting a war over this!?"

"We do…" Said the Allfather after the boom of thunder faded, "but he is my son and I will not let the Biblical Faction take anymore from us. You're uptight attitude and nervousness is why-"

"Don't finish that sentence, old man!" Freyr growled, knowing full well what the Allfather was about to say to Gondul's granddaughter. "If you finish that sentence I'll-"

"What's that!?"

The three God's turned their gaze to where Azazel was pointing. A pile of ruble was shifting, something, or someone, was trying to break free! Rossweisse stood ready to protect her king.

Suddenly a bloody fist broke through the concrete it was beneath, prompting Freyr to rush forward and assist whoever was strapped underneath while Odin followed behind curious to see who had been lucky enough to survive this disaster. He watched the Vanir pull the ruble off the survivor and gasp loudly.

"By the Nine Realms..."

When Rossweisse reached Freyr's side she looked down and felt her body freeze. Lying face up covered in blood and panting heavily was a young man. However, that wasn't what had Freyr shocked, it was the boy's appearance. His eyes, which he was trying in vain to keep from shutting, were light blue and his hair was long, wavy, and red.

And there was only one man who had that exact description.

Rossweisse never knew Thor but her grandma did and would always tell stories about the Son of Odin fighting the Giants of both Muspelheim and Jotunheim with power to level mountains and split the oceans with a swing of Mjolnir.

"_That's not possible…" _The Valkyrie thought, watching the boy's eyes shut. How could this be possible? Thor was dead… sacrificed himself to save Asgard but only Thor was able to create thunderstorms like this. The more she thought about this the more questions filled her mind.

"Was it this kid who released that power?"

"He is. I can still sense the magic flowing through him. How and why he has it is a mystery." Rossweisse answered the curious Fallen Angel while kneeling to check the boy's condition. The wounds he sustained were from the rubble he was buried beneath but others were from what had clearly been a fight, which explains why this building was destroyed. She sighed sadly, whoever this boy was he should be dead by now. She would have to tell the Allfather that-

Thump…

She paused when she felt a thump against his chest. Pressing her head against his chest she listened carefully and, despite the pounding rain, howling wind, and booming thunder, there was the faint beat of a heart. He...was still alive!? How!? Wounds and blood loss were mendable but a building collapsing on top of him? No human could survive something like that! Then she remembered he wasn't a human, not a normal human. Was he human with Thor's powers or was he the Son of Odin reborn!?

"We can still save him." Rossweisse said, surprising the Lord of Alfheim.

"That means we take him to Asgard but…" Freyr turned to the Allfather, hoping he would have answers, "what in the Nine Realms is going on, Odin?"

"I don't know Freyr." The King of Asgard answered while picking the boy up and slamming his cane to summon the Bifrost, "I don 't have all the answers but I have one."

"And what is that?"

"That this boy is the Second Coming of the God of Thunder!"

**End!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. If so, make sure to like and follow and if you would like to give an opinion then review it. **


	2. Awakening in Asgard

**Merendinoemiliano: thanks.**

**God of war: I can reassure you that this is the last remake. No more. You have my word.**

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening in Asgard**

_"Where am I?"_

Was his first thought when opening his eyes and met by a pounding headache and blinding light, forcing him to shut them to adjust to the light. When all he saw was blurriness he blinked a couple of times before his vision fully cleared.

The first thing he noticed was he no longer was outside, he was looking up at a golden ceiling with pillars connecting to it. The second was that he wasn't lying on the hard dirt, instead a bed so comfy he could lay in it forever. Thirdly he wasn't feeling pain and… he wasn't wearing his clothes from before.

He slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position to see exactly where he was and what he was wearing. Looking himself over, he discovered his old clothes were gone and replaced by a violet long-sleeved tunic save for the collar which had a flare of gold and baggy tan pants. He then looked around to find himself in a large room lined with pristine beds large enough to fit two people. The pillars connected to the ceiling were also gold and on them were strange symbols tying together like roots colored white. The walls glistened from light seeping in through the windows.

What a beautiful place, but where was this and how did he get here?

His eyes widened upon realizing how he got here. The people he saw before he blacked out! They had rescued him but why and who were they? Between the four he saw one had black wings but couldn't quite see what kind they were.

That meant it had to have been one of the winged species of the supernatural world. It couldn't have been dragons so that left him three other choices.

Devils?

Angels?

Fallen Angels?

"Oh, you're awake."

Said a voice to him. A female voice.

He turned to the speaker and felt his breath hitch. Approaching his bedside was a girl the same age as him with aqua-colored eyes and long silver hair that had pink ribbons in them. Her figure was very curvy and toned by what he could see from the tight-fitting suit she wore.

_"That suit sure does bring out her eyes…"_ He thought as he looked her over quickly before setting sights on her face. She was blushing. She must have seen him eyeing her. How could he not? She was very pretty.

"S-Sorry about that." He said forcing himself to make eye contact with her, "It's just...I wasn't expecting to wake up to such a pretty lady."

"P-p-p-pretty lady!?" The silver-haired girl squeaked, her face going even redder.

"S-sorry!" He yelped quickly looking away, "W-who are you and what-agh!"

His hands flew to his stomach. From the corner of his eye he saw the blushing girl do a 360 in attitude. She had been acting shy before becoming concerned.

"Lay down. You're still recovering." The girl ordered in a soft tone, "You took quite a thrashing. We were lucky to get you to the healing chamber. A minute longer and you'd be dead."

A chill ran down the red-heads spine. She said he wouldn't have lasted a minute longer. He...he had been that close to death? That prompted him to ask once again, "Where am I?"

The aqua colored eyed girl smiled, "I believe that is a question for my king. I'll bring him to speak with you."

He watched the girl until she left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

She had just said her king. So he was in some sort of palace but who's exactly? He didn't recognize that girl nor her clothing. She didn't seem affiliated with any of the Biblical Factions, which he was thankful for. He didn't want anything to do with those three, particularly with…_them!_

He heard the great doors opened and see the girl had returned and she wasn't alone. Three men followed beside her. First, he noticed seemed to be the youngest of them. Looking to be around in his twenties with an average build. He had violet-colored eyes that held a curious yet lazy look in them. His hair was black and so was his beard. His bangs, however, were gold. Was that natural or did he dye them? His attire seemed like something out of an action movie; he wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide, open high-collar that opened up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore gray slacks and brown shoes.

Next was a tall man, a very tall man. The tallest of the group in fact. He was middle-aged, gruff-looking and muscular. Like the golden banged man, he too had black hair, and matching beard, but much wilder. His eyes looked to be shut tight but as he drew closer a tint of violet was seen within them. His skin-tight suit and ragged cloak only added to the war veteran vibes Sigurd was getting from him.

Lastly was the oldest of the group. Like the silver-haired girl, he wore robes, white robes with matching shoes. The upper half of the robe was short and blue with gold lining on the collar, sleeves, and front going all the way down to the bottom. Atop his head was a decorated golden and black hat. His right eye was the same blue as his while gold and white monocle without the chain covered his left.

That last man with the missing eye seemed vaguely familiar but...who was he? Who were all these people?

"Good to see you're awake. You have questions and so do I. Questions that will be answered. Let's start this with names." The one-eyed man drew himself to his full height as an aura rolled off him. It was strong, wise, and almost fatherly. "I am Odin! King of Asgard!"

The boy named Thor felt as if he had just been paralyzed. Now he knew why this man was so familiar! He had seen his pictures in books related to the other Mythologies he had to study in the Institution. The chief-god of Europe. The leader of the Aesir. One-Eyed Odin. The Alfather!

"Alfather Odin...ruler of the Aesir." He couldn't help saying. "If you're the Kind of the Norse Gods...then that means I'm in…"

"That's right, my boy! You're in Asgard!"

Thor fell back onto his pillow, his heart racing a thousand miles an hour. He was in Asgard, home of the Norse Gods!

"Now don't go back to sleep you still have more people to meet." Odin chuckled while stepping aside to introduce the Fallen Angels. "These two young lads are-"

"I've got this ya old geezer." The golden banged man replied casually while stepping forward with an outstretched hand for Thor to shake. "Hiya kid. I'm Azazel, Governor-General of Grigori and this tough-looking guy is Baraqiel, one of my generals and a good friend."

While shaking hands with the Governor-General and Baraqiel, the latter having a firm grip, he couldn't help feeling a little suspicious and annoyed. Here he thought he could be free of the Biblical Faction but unfortunately two Fallen Angel leaders were in Asgard with an unknown purpose. Perhaps it was to gain an ally to bolster then manpower to attack the Devil's and Heaven.

"And this fine woman is my Valkyrie bodyguard, Rossweisse." Odin added, gesturing to the silver-haired girl."

_No wonder she was so beautiful, she is a Valkyrie!_

"Thank you for saving me." The boy said, gaining a smile from the Allfather, "I truly thought I was a goner."

"No worries, kid. Now let's know your name. Do not be afraid for you are with those who wish you no harm."

"Thor." He said without a second thought or hesitation. He may have imagined it but he could have sworn he saw the Allfather's eye widened for a brief second.

"Well, Thor, can you explain what exactly happened back on Midgard? We found you buried in the ruins of a building in the middle of a thunderstorm."

Thor's brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember what he was told. However, with each attempt, he would remember nothing. It was as if his memories were non-existence or suppressed. If it was the latter, then why would he block his own memories? What was he hiding from himself?

"I'm sorry. I don't remember." He said at last with a shake of the head before a shadow passed over his face, "But… I am glad to no longer be in that hellhole. Those people… the Exorcist-"

"Exorcist?" Interrupted Azazel while glancing at Odin's bodyguard, "So that's what you meant before. This boy was affiliated with the Church."

"I was not affiliated with them!" Snapped Thor, eyes filled with fury, "I was their test subject. Said that I had great power within me that will help them defeat evil."

"I guess the Church doesn't learn from their mistakes." The Governor-General whispered to Baraqiel who nodded in agreement.

Thor scowled at Odin, "If you brought me here to be used as a weapon for you then-"

"I will not use you as a weapon." Said Odin firmly, interrupting the boy before his expression softened, "That is not why I saved you."

"If not for that then what?" Thor asked, not convinced by the king's words.

"It is because you have my son's name but more importantly, his powers. Which should be impossible since he is dead."

Thor froze at the words. Unable to comprehend what he heard. Thor - a God - Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, dead? This should have been a great surprise and yet... he had a feeling as if he already knew this subconsciously. That he had somehow always known. If so then why be surprised by such news? The shock had to be from the fact that Thor, who was said to be the strongest Aesir, died.

Odin nodded when seeing the boy's shocked expression, "Yes. Thor, the God of Thunder, is dead. Died saving Asgard from Surtr. Now centuries later you show up with his name and powers. How very curious."

"Allfather, this can't be a coincidence. Could he be Thor reborn? Does that explain why he had the power of thunder?"

A long silence filled the empty hospital at Rossweisse questions. Could this be the answer? Had the Fate's given God of Thunder a second chance to live? Did that explain the familiar power felt on Midgard? Was he really the God of Thunder reincarnated?

"Your guess is as good as my, Ms. Rossweisse." Odin answered with a shrug, "In time we may find the answers we seek. For now, however, let answer whatever questions Thor as for us."

A thousand questions filled Thor's head but the first that came from his mouth was, "How long have you known about me?"

"For about a few hours." Joked the Allfather with a chuckle before getting serious, "But if you mean if I already knew about you, then no. I had heard rumors of something going on in Norway but that was all. It wasn't until the day before yesterday that I discovered your existence."

"The day before...so I've been out for two days!?" Thor exclaimed at how long he slept.

"As I said you took quite the trashing." Rossweisse repeated, "You were covered in wounds and lost a lot of blood. Plus you were buried beneath a building. We were worried if you would ever wake up."

"You're really lucky Thor. Not only did Asgard save you from death. They also saved you from a possible life in servitude with Devils."

"So you too sensed the demonic power off in the distance?" Rossweisse said in a serious tone.

"I did but even if the Devil's had arrived before us it would have been useless to reincarnate him as a Devil. Their Evil Pieces do not work on Gods."

"Good point."

"Wait...did you say I was buried beneath a building?"

Rossweisse looked confused at his question, "Yes. Didn't you dig yourself out? We saw your fist punch through concrete."

"I...think so… my memory is so hazy from that time I honestly don't recall anything. Only that I was in a building owned by the Church and used as their test subject."

"Well whatever happened, when we arrived there was nothing left standing. It was almost as if we had just stepped onto the remains of a battlefield or the dropping of a nuclear bomb."

"The whole building...gone? H-how?"

"We were hoping you would have the answers? Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

But Thor shook his head, "No. I'm sorry but… all I can recall are the memories of being their test subject."

"Well, if you recall anything come tell me right away," Odin instructed. If the boy's memory of his time with the Church returned bit by bit then the mystery of this new Thor could be solved.

Thor nodded before shifting his glaze to Azazel and Baraqiel, "So what exactly are you here? What is your purpose in Asgard?"

"Purpose? Why, to spread peace and love." " Azazel chuckled humorously.

"What Azazel boy means is that he has come to Asgard join forces in an alliance. We did this not to wage war with our enemies but to promote something that nobody, not even humans can seem to achieve...peace. Despite what others may say I want to prove we can all live in peace."

Thor looked between the two leaders in wonder. Coexistence between all Factions? Can such a thing ever come true? Each race hated one another for some petty reason. He had good reasons to hate the Church for the way they treated him.

All he could do was wait and see if Odin's goal was achievable.

"Anything else you'd like to know or shall I show you around your new home?" Odin said with a grin before chuckling at Thor's face. "Why the look of surprise? Does the offer to live in Asgard not sound enticing?"

Thor looked at the gathered group, a sense of happiness and excitement filling him. Of course, it was enticing! There was no way he could refuse living among the Aesir, especially when they can help him better control his powers and keep him away from the Church.

"I accept," Thor said, a tiny smile flashing across his lips.

**That's the end of this chapter, Thor has now joined Asgard and while I'm sure many of you can guess were Thor was, I will reveal it later when his memories return. For now, let's leave it a mystery for who doesn't love solving mysteries? ;)**


	3. The Treasure Vault

**Dunedan: That's right! Thor has met the best Valkyrie!**

**NexusPrime42: Issei will still have his Harem but it won't be all the girls. I'll be taking a page out of Dunedan's story to pair each girl into either a small harem or a single pairing. **

**Guest-Questioner: To answer your questions in order, no Thor won't have a harem in this story. Issei will still have a harem albeit it will be smaller because not all the girls will be after him. You seem to have missed that I won't have Thor meeting Rias and the gang until after season 1. So he won't be stopping Raynare, train the Peerage or fight Riser.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Treasure Vault**

A day after Thor fully recovered, Odin came to greet him.

"My boy, how are you?"

"Much better than before." The red-head answered as he slid out of bed and stretched his limbs. It was good to finally walk around and see more of Asgard.

"Then I want you to come with me. There's someone who wishes to see you."

"Who?" Thor asked as he followed the Allfather.

"That would be my wife."

"Frigga?"

"Freya." Odin corrected, "Mortals can be quite silly in what they write. Some sources say Frigga is Queen, other's say Freya. The truth is...Freya is the Queen. I call her my beloved…my Frigga."

"And she's not just Queen of Asgard, but of the Valkyries as well."

"Bingo!" Odin chuckled with a wink. "If there's one thing I can thank those humans for is

So Freya and Frigga were the same Goddess. Frigga is Queen of Asgard and Freya Queen of the Valkyries.

As they walked the massive halls of Asgard Thor all around in amazement. The architect was beautiful look upon, the golden pillars with marking in the hospital could be seen in other areas and painting depicting great battles hung upon the walls. Each guards they passed stood at attention when seeing the Allfather, there armor a dazzling white like snow on mountains.

At last they rounded a corner leading towards a set of massive doors. When they opened it revealed a room bigger than the doors leading to it. It looked big enough to fit three blue whales. Unlike the hallways, there were no pillars in this room, instead, there were carvings upon the walls depicting battles fought through the years. On the stone floor was a long red carpet leading to a small set of stairs that had two large thorns sat at the top and behind them was a massive tree with roots spreading everywhere.

"That can't be the real Yggdrasil can it?" Thor asked aloud as he gazed upon the tree.

"Not the real one. An artificial creation for decoration. The real one lives with the realm between realms."

The moment he heard those words, Thor felt as if all his worries had washed away in an instant. It was clearly a woman who spoke to them.

When he turned his eyes down they widened greatly. It was a voluptuous woman; despite the maturity of her bearing she looked to be almost the same age as Rossweisse. A golden crown of leaves was nestled atop her with ocean blue hair which ending in curls above her waist. She wore a sky blue robe which exposed her shoulders and a lot of cleavage and a trailing gold cloak.

"Freya, Goddess of Fertility and Love."

"I am dear boy." Freya replied, a gentle smile grazing her lips and approached the red-head with a graceful stride. "And you must be the one my husband told me about."

"D-did he now?" Thor said, feeling flustered at the Goddess' smile and large bust being so close to him, which Odin was ogling over, but the boy wasn't aware of.

"Of course. How he found you buried beneath a building and a test subject to the Church. I am deeply troubled by their actions but glad you are now among us and can discover your mystery past together."

Out of everyone in Asgard - in all the Realms - Freya had taken Thor's sacrifice with the greatest pain. She would rarely speak at councils and always cry herself to sleep in her husband's arms. In recent years she was slowly coming to cope with it but that still didn't ease the pain. That is until her husband brought news of a boy wielding not only her son's powers but his name as well. Of course this was a surprise to be sure and had told herself Odin was lying to cheer her up but knew the Allfather was no liar.

Now he was awake and she could finally meet him. The Queen of Asgard looked at him thoroughly, her green eyes staring into his blue. The more she stared at him the more she began to see how much he resembled Thor when he was a teenager. Then she cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together, an action which had the red-head blushing crazily.

"Wha-"

"Remember to keep those eyes on my face, my silly husband." Freya commanded gently, snapping Odin out of his ogling which he grumbled about. After a minute of silence she pulled away, a kind smile upon her face. "You have his looks, you have his name, and I sense you have his power. Perhaps this is Fate's way of giving second chances."

Thor didn't know what to say to this so he kept quiet.

"Do you have nothing to say?" Freya asked kindly.

"Uhm… t-thank you."

Freya giggled at the boy's words before addressing her husband, "My love, I believe now is the time we-"

Just then the doors opened and in came Rossweisse escorting Azazel and Baraqiel. The Valkyrie had just finished giving the two Cadre a tour through Asgard to show where the troubles were.

"Ah! Lady Freya, it is so good to see you! You're beauty is as radiant as the sun!"

"It is a pleasure to see you as well. As I was saying before you came, I think now is the time we give it to Thor."

"Indeed it is. Come Thor, allow me to show you what I wish to give you."

With the Valkyrie and Fallen Angel's joining them, Sigurd and others followed the Alfather through the throne room, down a flight of stars, through a narrow hallway until they reached a set of enormous doors with the Norse symbol upon it. Odin placed a hand upon the seal causing it to glow white before the doors opened to reveal an even bigger room stocked to the brim with weapons and artifacts of all shapes and sizes.

Azazel whistled. Odin's treasure vault. Never in his whole life would he have expected to step into this room. There was so much stuff he would borrow and-

"Azazel...are you thinking about performing research on some of these items?"

The sweet tone and smile Freya sent towards the Governor General made him feel sweat form on his brow. Powerful as he was, even he was no match for the Queen of Asgard. Norse magic was more advanced than Holy magic.

"Of course not, my lady. Why would I do that? Hehe."

Freya continued to stare at the Fallen Angel before following her husband. That man was such a troublemaker sometimes. Always trying to get his hands on things to tinker with. Although she preferred the researching Azazel than the cruel general he had been in the Great War.

"Allfather, are you sure about this? He only just awoke yesterday and should continue to rest."

"Oh stop you're worrying, Rossweisse. He's fine. If he needed rest he'd ask for it." Odin said with a wave of his hand. "You're such a worrywart sometimes. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

The moment those words were said, Rossweisse stiffened before tears formed in her eyes.

"Now, Odin, there's no need to say such things. Lady Rossweisse just hasn't found the right man yet." Freya said, coming to the Valkyrie's defense who smiled weakly at her Queen's words.

_"No boyfriend? How could someone as pretty as her be single?"_ Thor thought as he followed the pair into the room.

It had a faint blue glow to it with white lines running along the pillars and walls. Everywhere he looked he saw something related to war. There was glittering armor of many different colors with some set up on manikins that stood within golden chariots, thousands of melee weapons, shields, gauntlets, helmets and belts lined the walls. Weapons weren't the only things here, on pedestals sat jars and boxes with the Norse symbol, what they held within them was a mystery to him.

"Here it is."

When Thor heard that he looked to what Odin was staring at. It was a hammer.

But not a normal one. By far not.

A giant dangerous looking hammer. It ́s outer frame was black with a blue structure throughout its entire design from the head to the handle. In the middle piece was a Norse symbol.

Thor cocked his head to the side in confusion. He recognized this weapon. He'd seen the illustrations of it.

But, he thought...wasn't it supposed to be smaller?

Yes, he remembered. Mjolnir, the legendary war-hammer for Thor wasn't complemented. The handle was built too short. But here this one, it was longer and larger than imagined. Of course it was possible that in all this time someone had simply completed the handle.

"Is this...is this really Mjolnir?" he asked.

"No. It is not." came Odin ́s abrupt reply. "At least not the real one."

Thor stared at Odin in shock at the words. Not the real Mjolnir? But of course it couldn't be, the real Mjolnir was smaller.

"It is a replica." Odin continued, "Forged by the same material as the original and imbued with the same power. This replica is what the original would have looked like if that construction mistake had not happened."

What the original would have looked like huh. So Thor had wanted a hammer as big as him. A weapon that big would obliterate everything it made contact with. Possibly even destroy the world, he thought.

Thor looked to Odin in shock who waved his hand to take the hammer. He was being given Mjolnir...the God of Thunder's war hammer!

"Go on take it. Become the God of Thunder." Freya told him.

Become the God of Thunder…

Thor looked at Mjolnir then Odin and back to the hammer.

"I...I can't accept this!" He blurted out, "This belonged to your son Thor."

"You are _my_ son." Odin replied while grasping Thor's shoulder tightly. "It is yours now."

Thor felt tears fill his eyes. He never had parents before or at least he didn't remember having any but hearing those words made his heart swell with joy. Odin was right. He was the son of Odin. He was worthy of Mjolnir!

He stepped toward the hammer, hand outstretched to grasp it. To take it as his own. To use it to destroy his enemies! No! Not destroy. Protect. He would use it to protect the ones he loved.

"Ah!"

As soon as he grasped the handle a jolt of electricity zapped him forcing the boy to pull away from the godly weapon. He looked back at new parents in shock and confusion then back to the hammer. What happened? Why did it do that? Was he not worthy of its power?

He looked back at Odin who was trying to stifle a laugh by the look on his face and Rossweisse scowling at him.

"Lord Odin that was not funny!" The Valkyrie scolded before helping the red-head to his feet.

But Odin ignored his bodyguard's scolding. The reaction was better than imagined.

"I'm sorry, your grace. The Allfather isn't who he was in his youth. At least that's what the Allmother says." Rossweisse apologized before turning her gaze to the hammer. "I feared this would happen as did Lord Odin, but he neglected to say since he thinks this was funny."

"Is it because I'm not worthy?" Thor asked, also looking at Mjolnir.

"No. The hammer, real and replica, have never needed worthiness to wield it. You need a powerful magic reserve and control over it. The latter is what you don't have unfortunately."

"She is right." Said Azazel, who also found the incident funny but didn't show it for fear of Freya. "If you are to wield Mjolnir you must control your magic. Control the power of thunder and lightning."

"And that's the reason why Rossweisse is going to train you."

All eyes turned to Freya when she said that.

"B-b-but Lady Freya, my duty—"

"Is being upheld, my dear Rossweisse. You are the Royal Families Bodyguard, not just to my silly husband. Besides, Mr. Baraqiel is more than capable of protecting the Allfather. Your duty right now is to help train Thor in magic."

Rossweisse looked between the Queen and her adopted son. She was always a woman who followed orders and never questioned them. If this was to be what she does then so be it."

"Hang on! Wouldn't it be easier if Baraqiel helped me instead? No disrespect to you Rossweisse, I'm sure your talents are incredible but—"

"I am sorry, Lord Thor, but my duty is to protect the Allfather, not train you." Baraqiel spoke with a deep voice.

"And like you said, Rossweisse talents in the art of magic are incredible. Some of the best I've seen in this year's generation. I promise you'll be in good hands." Freya said with a reassuring smile.

Thor sent an apologetic look towards Rossweisse who had been fuming at his words. In his defense, Baraqiel had the power of thunder and lightning like him but for someone as young as Rossweisse to become the bodyguard for the Royal Family meant she must be very powerful in Norse Magic.

"S-so what am I gonna do about a weapon then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"A good question and to answer your question, I know what can suit you until you are strong enough to wield Mjolnir." Odin answered, then he moved to a wall filled with weapons and took from one of the racks a two handed bearded axe. Its wooded handle had a slight curve to it while the axe head features artistic engravings.

"This...is Jarnbjorn. The weapon used before Mjolnir which also was created by the Dwarf's. A weapon worthy of your skill wouldn't you say?"

Thor stared at the mighty axe, unable to say anything. This was exactly as Odin had said, a worthy weapon for the new God of Thunder. As he accepted the axe, another weapon caught his eye. A weapon of unimaginable beauty.

Secured in a glass case and surrounded by many seals was a shattered two-handed broadsword, the long double edged blade was shaped like a leaf and glittered white like a pearl.

"I see you've spotted, Hrotti. The sword was found in Fafnir's horde by the Original Siegfried after he slew the dragon. Before being turned into a dragon, Fafnir's greatest creation was that sword, aside having the ability to absorb magic and send it back to the caster it also has the power to open portals and allow one to teleport wherever they wish to go, including Dimensional Gap, which is how Fafnir obtained his treasure horde. He would teleport all around the world stealing treasure's around the world till he made the fatal mistake of trying to steal from the Great Dragon King Tiamat. Of course being known as the Chaos Karma Dragon, karma did come for Fafnir and was turned into a Dragon by a powerful wizard. Of course this didn't stop the former Dwarf, it merely made his treasure stealing easier until Siegfried came along and slayed him."

Thor listened with great interest at the story about the sword and the Great Dragon King. He heard of the Excalibur's having one ability but to have two? Magic redirecting and portal opening, even to the Dimensional Gap, made Hrotti, a dangerous sword to cross paths with.

"How did you come by this sword if it was in Siegfried's possession and how did it break?"

"The first question is a rather funny way." Freya said with a chuckle, "This had happened years ago. After Fafnir was revived, yes we revived him, Siegfried's last living ancestor chose to return the sword to the Fafnir as a means of apology. By that time however, the Gigantis Dragon had chosen to make a contract with Azazel here to aid him in his Sacred Gear research by allowing himself to be sealed inside one of his Artificial Sacred Gears."

"Which just so happens to be my personal one." Azazel said proudly as he reached into his coat and withdrew from it a golden lance-like dagger with a purple jewel at the end of the handle. "Low and behold everyone! The very first Artificial Sacred Gear! Downfall Dragon Spear!"

The Aesir looked at the spear in awe and wonder. They had heard he had been making these and now they could finally see one. The very first one in fact. Freya was right, this Azazel was a better choice then who he previously was.

"Color me impressed, Azazel. I thought your research in making fake Sacred Gears would fail but it worked." Odin said with an amused smirk.

Thor looked at the spear in wonder. He heard of Fafnir being killed but didn't know he had been resurrected and sealed inside a Sacred Gear. First a sword forged by Fafnir and now an Artificial Sacred Gear? This day is full of surprises!

"And how did it break?" He asked again.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Rossweisse broke it, "Lord Baldur thought it would be funny to try testing the sword on himself, and now it is how you see it. We want the sword to be renewed but the Allfather says not until the time is right."

Thor tried not to sigh but it escaped his lips. Baldur, the God of Light, and his older step-brother, broke Hrotti because he wanted to be funny!? That…is not as epic as it sounded. Oh well, if Odin said it would be fixed when the time came, it would be.

"So Thor, are you ready to learn how to be a god?" Asked Odin.

Thor grinned enthusiastically at the Fallen's words. Of course he was ready! He didn't know how long it would take to lift Mjolnir but he would work his ass off till he was able to wield its power!

"Before any sort of training begins for you, mister. You first need to enroll in school."

"School?" Thor repeated, looking at the Allmother.

"Yes, school. So that you can truly understand our culture and the other Realms. Focusing all your efforts on combat and magic doesn't make a warrior great. A smart mind and good education are great help as well. Every weekday you shall attend our greatest school."

"And assist Grigori on weekends."

All eyes turned to Azazel while he stored his Sacred Gear back into his coat. The Fallen had a casual grin on his face when he suggested that. "Remember what we agreed upon you two."

"Agree? What agreement?" Thor asked, looking around in confusion.

And so Thor listened to how Asgard declined and what Grigori was going to help them and many Fallen Angel's disagreeing to the idea.

"When word reached our Faction of the alliance being formed, multiple Fallen Angel's broke away to form their own group and cause trouble with the Devils. We've managed to stop some but there are just too many going rogue. If this keeps up, the Fallen Angel race may go extinct sooner than we expected." Baraqiel said with a long sigh.

So that's what the problem was... guess the Church wasn't the only one severely weakened. Thor knew Grigori had lost the most troops in the Great War and now that Fallen Angels were going rogue they would end up exactly how Baraqiel said, extinct.

"Odin here has agreed to have his Aesir go out and stop them, and you can help end this issue, Thor." Azazel said.

"Me?" The redhead said with great surprise. He just escaped the Church and joined the ranks of Asgard. Now he was being said to join Grigori in stopping the Governor General's Angel's from going rogue?

"You. You're the God of Thunder after all, your name alone will make them drop to their knees and beg forgiveness from me. Plus anyone who takes these missions will be paid handsomely. Mind you I would prefer for them to be brought back alive if possible but I know they will be difficult and probably fight back and if they do… kill them."

"Are you sure, Azazel? That will only decrease our numbers even more."

"It will," The Governor-General said looking at his old friend with a sympathetic look, "but such treason will not be taken lightly. They will be given one chance to surrender and return. Should they refuse they will die."

He looked to Odin to hear what he'd think about this.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He answered, "We help each other and show the other Factions peace is possible. However that won't be easy. Aside those troublemakers in your group, my own people do not fancy the idea of peace with the other Factions, especially with the Devils."

"Speaking of the Devils, won't they see this alliance as a threat and assume we're going to attack them?"

"Your right, Thor. However such a thing will never happen, for we are going to attack them. No war shall occur."

"And you know exactly why Asgard hates Devils, Odin." Freya whispered, her eyes flashing angrily, "Our son….he died protecting us. Protecting the world from Surtr to prevent Ragnarok from happening. And those Devils have the nerve to create a clone of him! They spit on our son's selfless sacrifice by doing this, Odin!"

"What can you expect? Devils are greedy and desire power above all else." Azazel said with a shrug.

"And it is that anger that is causing peace from forming. Everyone only wants to hate and kill each other rather than want true peace. If all the Faction's joined forces then we will all live with the ones we love in peace."

The anger Freya had vanished while Odin smiled proudly at the boy's words, he really was like her son. In the last years of Thor's life, after his fiery temper and love for battle had subsided, he always wished to see peace achieved. That was the

Now this new Thor would take up that goal; he would become the God of Thunder and help bring peace! And he would not do it alone, he would have his family and friends help.

**Asgard**

Thor always imagined Odin's kingdom to be exactly as how the historians and pop culture described it; medieval or futuristic. On the contrary it wasn't either. Asgard like it was today was a modern city sprawling with life.

He should have known it was built like this.

Rossweisse's suit had been a dead giveaway to their modern lifestyle. Nevertheless, it amazed him to see Asgard like this.

Everywhere he looked he recognized buildings like in any modern human city. There were skyscrapers lining up the view.

He could make out theaters, bars, restaurants, parks, and skating rinks. The only truly unique things were some of the names, such as Elven Light's Spa and Nail Salon and the Serpent's Cider.

There were even cars zooming along the streets, including the dark blue Ferrari he and Odin sat in. Seeing the King of Asgard at the wheel of a sports car was quite a sight to behold for Thor.

As they drove, he saw many people walk the streets. Some wore robes but most wore modern clothing. When they were at a stop sign or light people would bow to the King and whisper amongst themselves when seeing Thor.

Odin knew word would spread about the red-head but how they would take the news was unknown. He only hoped they would accept him.

"Where are we going?" He heard Thor ask from the passenger seat.

"You will have to wait and see." The Allfather said, his eye staying glued on the road.

Thor rolled his eyes at the vague answer. That wasn't very helpful. How was he supposed to prepare himself if he didn't know where he was going?

His next question better have a good answer to it.

"So I've noticed Asgard looked exactly like a city on Earth...but still retains some elements of medieval architecture."

He was corrected in his question. Despite all the modern buildings, there were still some made of stone and wood.

"Did you think the Supernatural world is stuck in one century? We all started adopting modern looks and techniques to try and keep ourselves relevant in the modern world." Odin answered as he turned right onto the highway. "Hence the cars, TV's, glass buildings."

'_And yet you all still use primitive weapons…' _Thor said to himself.

Every Faction, save the humans of the Church, used either a melee weapon or magic in combat. Only some of the Exorcists used firearms. But the sword and Sacred Gears were preferred over the gun and Supernatural beings had spell casting as their firearm. Sure you could see a spell coming, but unless you were properly trained to fight against the supernatural world, you would get obliterated by it.

As they drove down the highway, Thor asked another question. A very that had been bugging him since Odin rescued him. "So…this economic problem Azazel mentioned doesn't sound that bad." Thor said while looking at the great stone statues of the Norse Pantheon's Gods and Goddess scattered throughout Asgard. He didn't know which one was which, save one who had the most statues erected for him.

The God he was named after, Thor.

The original Thunder God was standing proudly with his mouth opened wide in a battle cry with his mighty hammer Mjolnir raised high.

The details put into each statue was incredible to look upon.

Off in the distance, passed the bustling city, were rolling grasslands, tall mountains with snowy peaks, and beyond those was the famous unfinished wall and rainbow bridge.

"You've only seen the upper part of Asgard." Odin said as he turned onto the highway. "The lower parts… they're a mess and need fixing up and the alliances we once had with the other Realms are fractured. Only Vanaheim still sees us as friends."

Thor said nothing at those words. Fallen Gods, broken friendships, and an economic crisis? The Norse Faction was not what he thought it would be. However, with Azazel's help hopefully that would change.

The rest of the drive was silent till Odin announced their arrival as he pulled up to an enormous building.

It looked like a mix between a hall and a castle and seemed to be about four stories high by the rows of windows on each level. There were other buildings surrounding the large one but these were three to two stories high. More statues like the ones in the city were here as well, situated on both sides of the pathway leading up to the building with Odin's standing in front of the great oak doors surrounded by a garden.

"Welcome," Said Odin, "to Valhalla Academy!"

**Phew! This was a long chapter to edit but it's done and now the rest should be easier and soon will be back to where we were in the old story soon. And yes, I did make Valhalla a school, and I like it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, make sure to leave a like, fav, and review. See you next time! :D **


	4. Valhalla

**Merendinoemiliano: I promise no more reboots will be made from this.**

**Lightblade23: I don't feel doubtful I just felt, after reading both versions, they could be mixed together to make something better and so far I feel like it's going strong but thank you for your kind words. Even if you know where this story is going, stick around for the character development. **

**Dragon Bone Z: Of course more will appear they just won't have important rolls. Except for one but that'll be way farther in the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**Valhalla**

Thor was speechless. He had read that Valhalla was the palace Odin dwelled in with the Einherjar, fallen warriors sent to Asgard. That, however, was not true. It wasn't Odin's home, nor a hall for eternal feasting. It was a school!

He stared at Odin who had an amused look upon his face. So this is what the Allfather meant by learning the same way as his sons did. This was why he was refused private lessons. He was being shipped off to school. To train amongst people his age.

"Valhalla...is a school?"

"Yes. It has always been a place of training the body, mind, and soul. It is where your brothers learned from and so will you." Odin said as he pulled into an empty parking space and shut off the engine. "Rossweisse said you need the power to use the hammer, which you have. However, your use of it on Midgard was wild and untamed. Training here will help you control your powers and I can assure you that you will learn much in the halls of Valhalla."

Thor pondered the king's words. Would he like being here?

Maybe, maybe not. It all depended on how he was treated. This would be something new to experience since he never went to school.

When he was with the Church he was given a normal education, along with how to fight against the forces of darkness and hunting. Valhalla would educate him on science, math, and history. However those would probably be a second priority, here he would lean magic and combat.

"Unlike the Church, Valhalla will give you the education you need, you deserve. As well as the skills to master the art of spell casting, to master the power of thunder."

"You are correct. Many have come here and gone on to become great warriors, such as Baldur, Ullr, and even that mischievous blood-brother of yours."

Thor turned when hearing a new voice. It was an elder man who looked nearly identical to Odin. However, unlike Odin, his white hair was short and neatly combed, clean-shaven, and had two eyes were golden. He was dressed in violet robes that swept across the ground as he approached with arms spread wide and a smile upon his face.

"Vili!" Odin greeted, embracing the man in a tight hug. "It feels so long since we last talked!"

"That was two weeks ago, you old coot." The man called Vili laughed before he turned his attention to the red-haired boy.

"Ah. You must be the one the Allmother told me about. Imagine my surprise to hear who you are. I nearly had a heart attack over it. I'm Vili, headmaster of Valhalla Academy and Odin's first younger brother." He introduced while putting his hand out to shake.

Thor was shocked once again. Vili!? Brother of Odin? He'd never heard of Odin having siblings in what the Church had him read. This was most surprising. Guess that makes him his uncle.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lord Vili."

"I prefer the headmaster Vili." The God corrected with a smile. "Your time here in Valhalla Academy will not be wasted, my son. For you will learn many things aside magic and fighting. You could go into the studies of our history, strive to be among Asgard's greatest chefs, or as the original Thor did and sure you will as well, become a hero who protects the Nine Realms."

"I've already enrolled you into a third-year class and you will be learning magic from one of the strongest youths in Asgard. Now have fun and make your father proud." Odin said with a proud smile.

With that, the Allfather strolled back to his car and zoomed off back to the city to do who knows what. Thor swore he saw a perverted look appear on the king's face before departing.

"That brother of mine I swear…" Vili muttered with a shake of his head. "He's probably going to one of the pubs or brothels."

"What did you say?" Thor asked, hoping he heard that wrong.

"Nothing," Vili reassured before gesturing him to follow. "Come, my nephew, let me show you around."

**Valhalla halls...**

When the students of Valhalla Academy saw their headmaster accompanying a red-head stranger they stopped and stared. The red-head male was a tall handsome man wearing very casual clothes. His hair was tied in a ponytail and ending just above the middle of his back.

Questions began to be passed around about the stranger.

"He's cute."

"Wonder if he's from Vanaheim."

"He might be a new Einherjar."

"If he is, how do you think he died?"

"He must have done something very brave to have a Valkyrie resurrect him as an Einherjar."

"I suggest you hurry to class instead of staring," Vili said with a kind smile.

His words sent the students moving once more and when the last student left, Thor looked around and was in awe. If Valhalla was beautiful on the outside, its interior was gorgeous. The floor, ceiling, and walls were all made of stone thousands of doors, staircases, and hallways everywhere. On the upper walls were stained glass windows each depicting one of the Aesir, the Nine Realms or a battle from ages long ago. Smaller windows aligned the hallways, allowing large rays of sunlight in and give a view outside that was so breathtaking you could not take your eyes away from it. You could even see Asgard off in the distance, its skyscrapers touching the clouds. High above all of this hanging from the ceiling was a massive chandler, its lights shifting through the colors of the rainbow.

"Valhalla Academy's education system ranges from preschool to college level and split into three separate groups; Asgardian, Einherjar, and Valkyrie. While Aesir, Vanir, and Einherjar are co-ed, Valkyrie Education is strictly all female and the hardest class for any woman striving to become one of the elite warriors." Vili explained as he led him up the nearest staircase.

"Einherjar woman can't be Valkyries?" Thor asked.

"They cannot. As I said, only Aesir and Vanir woman can join the Rapid Response Corps. It breaks my heart to see an Einherjar woman cry at having her dreams of being a Valkyrie get crushed, but those were the rules installed by the Queen. She had tried giving Einherjar a chance but either they could not use magic or weren't strong enough to endure the harsh training required for it. For a woman to become a Valkyrie she must be strong-willed, show no fear in the face of overwhelming odds and be ready to lay down their lives for Asgard if need be. Those were Lady Freya's words when she created the Valkyrie. If you wish for more information on them feel free to look up their history in the library or asking one of Valkyrie teachers if they are not busy. Now, I believe we have arrived at your room." Vili said stopping at a door on the third-floor number 247. "I've already informed Mr. Vestri that you'll be his student and he'll give you your schedule for the semester. Now go on, study hard, make friends, and as my brother said, make him proud."

As Vili departed to his office, Thor stared at the door of room 247. In that room beyond this door was the teacher, Vestri is what Vili called him, and his student who were to be his classmates. He knew the moment he entered this room, he would start school.

_I hope this won't be like the Church…_

He reached from the knob, which he noticed was put lower than usual, and about to enter the room when the door was swung open. He looked up to meet Vestri but saw nobody there. He wasn't even at his desk, which also was fairly small.

"Ah, so you are my latest student." Said a deep voice.

Thor looked down and saw that Vestri was not an Aesir.

"You're...a Dwarf?"

Vestri laughed loudly, he was used to these kids being surprised that their teacher was a native of Nidavellir and too no offended by it. He wore an emerald green pinstripe suit and a bushy blonde beard that had grey streaks from age tucked into a golden belt and deep brown eyes. After calming himself from the laugh he smiled and raised his large hand for Thor to shake. "Welcome to class 247, son. I'm Vestri, the homeroom teacher of this class."

"Thank you Mr. Vestri. I-"

"No need to introduce yourself just to me. You should say that to the class."

Without warning, the Dwarf pulled Thor into the room, eyes darting around at the many faces who stared back at him in wonder and awe.

"As you are all aware of the class, the Allfather has graced us with a last-minute student to join us for the first winter semester. Now, go on and tell us who you are." The Dwarf encouraged with a smile.

Thor looked at the class, a sense of nervousness filling him as a memory flashed through his mind. In that brief memory flash, he stood in a room full of people who studied him carefully, people wearing crosses…

When did that happen? How long ago was it and... were they experimenting on him?

"Don't be afraid, son. Give your name and family, or name and something about you." Vestri said, breaking Thor from his though of the memory.

Thor glanced back at the teacher a second time. His name and family… He calmed himself as best he could before speaking loudly for the whole class to hear.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin."

Vestri knew his students would gasp, scream, shout, jump and or freeze at hearing it was his step-nephew. He still chuckled at their reactions. How the rest of Asgard would feeling about this boy would depend on them. These kids, this new generation would get along with him just fine.

"Settle down. Settle down. I know you are eager to speak with Thor, but you are still in class so wait till it is over. Now Thor, take a seat next to Vandil."

Thor saw the empty seat next to the Vandil. He was very tall, 7foot 6 by the looks of it, and rippled with muscular by how tight his shirt was. His brunette hair was very long and tied in a braid ending at the center of his back with the sides shaved off. Yet despite the imposing look his grey eyes twinkled with kindness and excitement, probably because he was the lucky one to have the Son of Odin sitting next to him,

The moment he sat down Vandil spoke.

"Welcome to Asgard, Thor. I'm Vandil Son of Aurvandil the Brave."

"Thanks," Thor whispered before turning his attention to Vestri.

"As I was saying before, with the death of Thrym the Conqueror at the hands of Prince Odin, the Jotun army fled back Jotunheim, thus ending the Aesir-Jotun war. After Thrym's demise, his siblings, advisors, and children all fought for the throne which led to civil war and the fall of the Jotun Empire. Resulting in the Giants living as tribes scattered throughout their world fighting to claim territories over one another."

Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing, Aesir-Jotun war, Jotun Empire!? The Mythology books never spoke of anything like this. Then again, humans knew nothing of the Supernatural world.

It wasn't long till the bell finally rang for class to end with the Dwarf reminding students to study for their next for next week, which Thor, unfortunately, was unprepared for.

"Hey don't worry. If you listen to Mr. Vestri, you'll get caught up to us by the time of testing day." Vandil encouraged the red-head with a broad smile.

"Thanks." Thor nodded.

"Sooooo are you an Aesir too?" Asked Thor.

"Nope. I'm a Jotun!" Vandil said, throwing out his chest proudly, "And are you really the Allfather's son? Cuz I heard you, I mean Thor, died. How is that possible? Thor sacrificed himself to protect Asgard against Surtr."

Thor was taken aback by the boy's answer. A Jotun in Valhalla!? How did that come to be!?

"I am not sure." He said remembering the Jotun's question, "Even I am confused on how I have his powers. All I know is that I was born with this power."

"I'm sure you'll find the answers you seek." Vandil reassured, "A shame I never got to meet my biggest idol, but at least I can know the new Thor."

Thor blinked, "Idol?"

The brunette nodded, excitement shining in his eyes once more. "You, or rather Thor, has always been my idol. The adventures about the God of Thunder always excited me as a kid and they still do. Especially the one where the Original Thor saved my father, Aurvandil the Brave. He carried him across a frozen riven and had to knock his right big toe off because it got frozen. Because of that heroic deed, they became friends, allowed my father to live in Asgard and for me to devote myself to be just like him, or rather you...a hero!"

"Really?" Thor asked so the Original Thor saved his father. That explains how a Jotun was living in Asgard

"That's right. Anyway, were you heading to now?"

Thor looked at the sheet of paper in his hand gives by the Dwarf. "Well, I finished history class so now I'm going to magic training. Odin said I would be trained by one of the strongest youths in Asgard."

"Magic training eh? I may not have talent in the art of magic, but I am super strong, just like him and use a war-hammer as a commemoration to the mighty Mjolnir."

"Of course. I even named my hammer Benbryter."

_Bone breaker… that's quite a name._

As he followed the Jotun through the hall he noticed several girls he passed to give the same looks he received in class, winking or waving. His response was a bashful smile and cheeks redder than his hair, which he had tied in a braid. And their reaction was either a giggle or smile.

"Is that him? The red-head in Vestri's class?"

Thor perked up when he heard a girl ask her friends.

"Yeah, that's the transfer for my class and you're not going to believe this, says his name is Thor!"

"No!?"

"Yes! He even said he's the Allfather's son!"

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"He's really cute."

Thor blushed harder at that. Nobody ever called him cute before. Was this going to be a trend at Valhalla? Are all the girls going to call him cute and possibly try flirting with him?

"I wonder if he's good beneath the sheets."

Thor hurried along, not wanting to imagine himself in that particular scene while Vandil laughed.

**Valhalla training field**

"Here we are. Behind these doors are where you need to be, Thor. Whoever is to train you will be waiting here."

"Thank you, Vandil, I shall not forget your assistance." Thor smiled and put his hand out for Aksel to shake, which he did enthusiastically.

"It was no problem to help the Son of Odin. I would keep helping but I must hurry to my next class. Till next time."

Thor waved to the Jotun as he hurried off to his next class, leaving him to journey alone. He opened the door and stepped outside.

The training grounds were where all training took place, magic, melee, and physical training. Yet despite all these, its massive size, no matter where he looked, Thor could not find who was supposed to train him. All he saw were students doing pushups, sit-ups, jogging, and other exercises. Some had stopped their training and looking at him. No doubt word had spread about him attending.

There was nothing magical...yet.

"You lost?"

Thor turned to the girl, it was a girl by the sound of her voice. She, like Vandil, was strong by how toned she looked. Her violet hair was straight and reached her knees with the rest styled in a crown braid and two low braids framing the side of her face that ended just above her chest, which was very large and exposed a lot of cleavage from the tank top she wore.

"Y-yes." He said, trying his best to keep his eyes from moving down, which was proving to be quite a challenge. "I came here searching for my magic teacher but wasn't told who it was."

"Is that so? Well, you're in the wrong area, my friend. Head to the training arena's that is where you will find your teacher." She said pointing to the left.

"Thanks for your help," Thor said before jogging off to the arenas.

Upon arriving he saw hundreds of open-roofed buildings in different shapes and sizes filled either one, two, or more people casting spells, spare with weapons or fists. As he looked through them he stopped upon noticing a familiar silver-haired Valkyrie standing alone, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Rossweisse!" He called stepping into the arena, glad to finally find his teacher in magic.

She turned around a deep frown was on her face. "You're late." She said impatiently.

"Sorry, I was just enrolled in Valhalla and needed help in knowing where this area was. Plus Odin didn't tell me you were training in magic." The red-head apologized.

"Well now that you here we can begin training." The Valkyrie declared before a light engulfed her.

Thor shielded his eyes from the light and when it faded he saw she was clad a white chest plate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. Black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which was clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. Beneath all that armor was a simple black leotard. Only her chest, forearms, lower legs, and hips were protected. The rest of her limbs and midriff where unguarded meaning she could get hit in those areas.

Was that supposed to be the famous Valkyrie armor? It looked more like a kinky Halloween costume. If she wasn't wearing such revealing armor he'd be focused more on her face, which had a mix of embarrassment and annoyance.

"My eyes are up here," Rossweisse growled.

"Sorry!" Thor blustered, covering his eyes and turning away while blushing. "But how can you call that armor? Your body is unprotected to attack."

Rossweisse shook her head, he was raised in the Church so she should have known he'd react this way when seeing her armor.

"The Valkyrie armor is created for mobility! Lady Freya was said to be the fastest female warrior in all of Asgard and that was due to her light armor! It was copied and mass-produced for us so we can act as a first response force to enemy attacks or hit and run missions! Plus there are magical defenses to keep the open parts protected."

That sounded more like an excuse than a description to the God of Thunder. She should have armor covering her entire body. If she was hit in any of her unguarded areas, either by a physical or magical attack too powerful to withstand then she would be grievously wounded or die.

He bit his lower lip at the last thought. Rossweisse wouldn't die. She was the Allfather's bodyguard so she had to be made of sterner stuff.

Clearing her throat the Valkyrie began speaking again, "Before joining with Vanaheim, all Asgard knew was how to swing a weapon. It was after the Aesir-Vanir War that Asgard began using magic. I'm not sure if the Church taught you the difference between magic and demonic powers but I'll still explain it since I'm training you. Demonic powers require imaginative, while Holy requires faith in their God and service to Heaven. Magic, all magic, requires mathematics and pattern recognition to wield correctly."

She put her hand out and from it appeared a magic circle with Nordic symbols that fired a beam of pure magic at the stuffed dummy at the far end of the arena obliterating it to pieces.

"Now you try."

Stepping forward he inhaled a deep breath and let his worries go to focus on casting the spell. He looked back to Rossweisse who nodded for him to give it a try. Obeying like a soldier, he raised his hands and stared ahead, trying to formulate patterns and calculations to try a spell, specifically a thunder one. He was the God of Thunder and had to master the elements of thunder and lightning.

"You're calculations do not need to be so complicated. Try a simple calculation, form it in your head and let your magic flow into your hands."

Simple calculation…

One plus four…

Flow the magic into the hands…

He looked to his hands and saw something flicker in front of them briefly. Excitement filled began to fill him. He almost had it. He just needs to put some more magic into it. Soon a magic circle appeared in front of him.

Boom!

Only to explode and send him crashing to the floor.

"Are you alright!?" Rossweisse asked rushing over to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine." Thor coughed as he waved the smoke away from his face. What the hell went wrong? He had the spell only to have it backfire on him! He looked to the Valkyrie for answers.

"You poured too much magic into your spell." She simply said as she helped him up. "As I said, Norse magic requires mathematics and pattern recognition to wield correctly, which makes them incredibly complicated to perform. Try it again but will less magic."

Standing clear for him to practice once more, the bodyguard of Odin watched the red-head carefully. His body was relaxed, his stance was correct, now to see if he can correctly cast a spell this time. Her eyes flickered to his hands and saw another magic circle flicker like before but had sparks flash within the center.

"Stop. You're trying to perform a thunder spell aren't you?" Her answer was correct when he glanced away. "Thor, I know you're the God of Thunder and you're affinity to thunder and lighting is important but the original Thor wasn't known for just that. He had the power to control storms, and what elements of nature are affiliated with storms aside thunder and lightning?"

"Wind and water."

"Correct. Wind, water, thunder, and lightning. These were all spells Thor had at his command and you do as well. Try again."

Thor tried and tried. No matter how many spells he tried to cast not one would work. He had watched Rossweisse examples but when he would do it it'd either disappear or explode in his face. He hummed in disappointment at his failure. Yet despite this, the Valkyrie wasn't upset one bit.

She was rubbing her chin in thought as to why it wouldn't work for him. Perhaps spell casting wasn't his talent. The Aesir were more suitable to weapons than magic so maybe empowering a weapon with thunder can work. Either that or…

The school bell rang alerting students for the next class.

It can wait for next time. Her lessons were done for today, he had other studies to attend.

**Later that day… **

Thor walked to the front of Valhalla like the rest of the kids. His last class ended meaning he could go home and relax, or find Rossweisse and have her train him again. His first day at school was quite eventful, history with a Dwarf and magic training with a Valkyrie. He grimaced at failing to cast a spell. He needed to study magic and math to understand how it works properly. He needed another set of skills aside fists and weapons to-

…

That's it!

He had Jarnbjorn and could try transferring his magic into the axe. Perhaps that could-

"Thor!"

Thor jumped when a hand clasped down on his shoulder.

"They're here is!"

Thor paused when hearing that and looked back to see a group of girls and boys staring at him with envy, awe, and respect. Some girls he saw had hearts in their eyes while others drooled.

Uh oh…

"He's handsome!"

"He's sexy!"

"Thor go on a date with me!"

Without warning, Thor ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Unfortunately, the sound of a thousand feet following him could be heard.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Gotta lose them! Gotta lose them!" He thought and jumped down a flight of stairs and turning a corner. He threw open a door and dashed all the way across the courtyard to the sparing section. He ducked into one of the arenas and collapsed to his knees exhausted. He wasn't sure if he was still being followed but hopefully, he lost them. Never in his life had he ran so fast before.

_Is...Is this what high school is like? Getting chased by women and asked to go on a...date!? _

"Again!"

Thor perked up when he heard the commanding tone following what sounded like the clanging of a sword. Somebody must be training. Before going to find who it was, he peaked out of his hiding spot and saw the coast was clear of those love-struck girls. Hopefully, he wouldn't encounter then again today or the next day…

"Once more!"

"Ha!"

Thor strained his hearing to see where the sounds of training were coming from and discovered it wasn't far. Eventually, he found it was happening in a large arena, larger than the previous ones he had been in. He looked inside and saw the occupiers of the room.

It was two girls, the older one was tall with long light blue hair and hazel eyes. Her arms were crossed and she had a stern expression on her face while the younger one was swinging a hand and a half sword as if she were fighting multiple opponents. He realized they were Valkyries by the armor they wore but the younger one had a different color to the white-blue pattern worn by Rossweisse and the blue-haired Valkyrie, her armor was emerald with gold trimmings on the edge, her gauntlets covered her fingers and white runes ran down her hip guards. And there was something else he noticed about the Valkyrie. Her hair was violet and there was one girl in this school he recognized with that hair color and amber eyes.

"It's her!" Thor gasped not realizing he said it out loud or that the blue-haired woman heard him.

"It seems we have ourselves a spectator." The older Valkyrie said turning around.

Thor froze when she looked upon him. The stern look in her eyes softened when seeing him. She didn't seem bothered he was watching the training. Nevertheless, he should say something. "Sorry for staring. I couldn't help investigating what was going on."

"There's no problem having the Son of Odin watch." The violent haired Valkyrie said with a smile.

"You know me?"

"Everybody knows the Allfather's son has joined the halls of Valhalla." Answered the older woman with a tiny smile. "Word of you has spread quickly and will continue long before the Allfather declares you to all of Asgard."

She wasn't wrong. Hearing Odin adopted a boy with his oldest son's name would be quite the news for any Aesir.

"Well...you know me but I do not know you."

"Oh, my deepest apologies." The violent haired girl drew herself to her full height, her smile brightened. "I am Sigrun."

"And I Brynhildir, Commander of the Valkyries and Sigrun's godmother and master."

"It's an honor to meet you." Thor bowed.

Sigrun chuckled, "It's an honor to meet _you _again, Thor. I had no idea you were the Prince of Asgard until I heard about you."

"I knew." Brynhildr said, "I knew Thor when we were young. You look so much like him."

Thor blushed. This had been his first day at school and he was being committed so much. Who else would say he look like the original Thor?

"So...what were you doing?"

"Training obviously. Sigrun

"Ah...well, forgive me for disturbing you. I best get going, Odin will be waiting for me and-"

"Hold a moment. Perhaps we can spar?"

Thor looked back at Sigrun when she suggested that, a look of excitement and determination filled her eyes.

"A spar between Odin's son and my goddaughter? That sounds like a fight all of Asgard would wanna watch." Brynhildir offered. "Perhaps you can show us what you know?"

Thor looked between the two girls. A spar? With his step-cousin? That...sounded fun. No killing, no life, and death situation. Just two people having a friendly fight to see who was better.

"Sure. That sounds like fun!" Thor said, a tiny smile slowly spreading upon his face.

"Catch," Brynhildir called after materializing a sword with magic and tossing it to Thor which he caught easily and withdrew from the scabbard.

He noticed the edge was sharp, meaning if he landed a strike he would scratch or dent the armor, an action he did not wish to do. Sigrun's Valkyrie armor wasn't like a regular set, it looked more elegant and had more protection. It must have been specially made for her liking.

"Ready?" Sigrun asked, blade raised for combat.

The moment Thor nodded Sigrun launched herself at the Thunder God. He dived to the side, barely dodging the strike sent by the violet haired Aesir. He rolled back onto his feet and blocked another strike but wasn't prepared for the sidekick. He felt the air leaves his lungs as he went flying into a wall, forming cracks on it upon impact. As he slid down the wall, Sigrun was upon him, blade pointed at his neck.

Now he knew why Rossweisse said the Valkyrie armor was for mobility. Sigrun was so fast! She was like a green blur!

However, Thor was not one to give up so easily…

"Yield your grace, I-"

Her sentence was cut off when Thor quickly batted away her sword and tackle her. The daughter of Freya flung him off her but allowed him to gain distance and reposition himself to keep fighting.

"Heh. So he still has some fight in him. This should be interesting." Thought Sigrun as she charged again.

Thor repositioned his blade to parry Sigrun's first two strikes and jump over a sweep kick to try knocking him off his feet. He answered by swinging down on her. His opponent rolled out of the way and lunged at him. Thor backed away and blocked a stab.

Her moves are so graceful and dangerous, Thor thought while ducking another attack and countering with a knee strike. Sigrun surprised him by leaning back and performing a backward cartwheel that allowed her feet to kick him in the jaw.

Sigrun rightened herself back up and lunged towards Thor who surprisingly wasn't stunned by her strike. He must be durable or fight through the pain. Nevertheless, she pressed onward to see what else he was capable of. Just before the tip of her blade was in strike distance, she pulled it back and performed a front flip axe kick. However before her leg could make contact, Thor dodged by somersaulting under her. As her foot slammed into the earth she spun on her left foot's heel and swing at Thor. Her blade was inches away from his neck.

"Got you."

"As do I."

The smirk Sigrun wore dropped at what he said. He had his back turned to her so how could he have his weapon aimed at her. Unless…

She looked down and saw his sword was flipped into a backward grip, its tip pointed at her abdomen.

A tie, Brynhildr thought before a smirk spread across her face. This boy may truly become something great.

She clapped her hands to gain their attention. "I think that's enough for today. Thor, you've shown you're capable of going toe to toe with Sigrun. Which in itself is quite impressive for someone your age considering she is the Second Strongest Valkyrie Youth."

"Second Strongest Valkyrie? Then who is the first?"

The two exchanged a look before Sigrun smiled, "Why Rose of course."

Thor blinked before realizing who she must be talking about. Rossweisse was the Strongest Valkyrie Youth? She truly was worthy of being the Royal Families bodyguard then.

_No idea she had a nickname, then again with a name as long as her it would be easier to just call her Rose._

"It was an honor crossing blades with you, your grace. I hope we can spar more often." Sigrun said with an excited grin.

"As do I and please just call me Thor." The redhead retorted with a grin of his own.

**And there we have our first day at Valhalla Academy. And I also made changes to Thor's friend and classmate. Aksel just felt like a tacked-on minor character who had little to no time to appear but that's gonna change with Vandal. Don't worry, he'll have plenty more screen time in later chapters. **

**I didn't like that Brynhildir was a title for the strongest Valkyrie so that is gonna be her real name and not a title and yes I did change Sigrun to a Valkyrie and not Thor's cousin, the idea was nice but now that Freya is Thor's step-mother.**

**Anyway, I'm off to get the next chapter ready. See you all soon! :D**


	5. Trouble with an Einherjar

**Dunedan: Thank you! :D With each new chapter a new or familiar face will appear :D**

**Merendinoemiliano: Thank you. Writing the description of Asgard was my favorite part since we never see what it looks like in the anime or novels.**

**Guest-Questioner: Dude it's fine no need to keep apologizing lol. Yeah that "school girl" moment was hilarious and it won't be the only time.**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble with an Einherjar**

"So you met Brynhildir and Sigrun" Said Freya as she walked the palace halls with Thor who recounted how his first day at Valhalla went.

While Thor had been attending his first day at Valhalla, Odin had addressed Asgard about the new Thor, of course the reaction was met with surprise and confusion but also hope. Hope that the Fates had given Thor a second chance to live. Freya knew it wouldn't be long until the rest of the Supernatural world knows. The Mimir Scholars and other historians would call this the Second Coming of the God of Thunder.

"A title worthy of what he will become." The Allmother though as she led her son to a balcony that showed the setting sun, its fading light coloring the sky orange.

"What a beautiful view," Thor said in awe.

"This is where I always took my son…Thor the First…to watch the sunset." Frigga said with a sad smile.

Thor glanced at Frigga. The original Thor was being called the First. Did that mean everyone would start calling him Thor the Second? Thinking about it sounded cringy and imagining people calling him Thor the Second made it worse.

"Oh." He suddenly said remembering something, "There was one last thing that happened before leaving school."

**Earlier that day**

"You!"

Thor felt himself being grabbed by his shoulders and turned around roughly. He came face to face with a boy he never saw before.

He was slightly shorter than him with tan skin, curly dark-brown hair and hazel eyes, which were narrowed. He was wearing a form-fitting red tank-top that showed his average build and rips black jeans. Around his neck was a silver necklace in the shape of a silver upside-down V in the middle of a circle. Whoever this guy was, if he's looking for a fight he made a bad mistake.

"I hear you're the Son of Odin. I call bullshit! Thor died so how is it that you have his name and power!?"

"Take your hands off me," Thor ordered as he glared at the brunette.

His demand to be released was answered with the stranger's grip tightening on him. "Like hell, I will! If you're really the God of Thunder, prove it! Fight me right here, right now!"

A fight? Was he serious? Either he wanted to cause trouble or arrogant. His demand for a fight had every student stare at the scene. Some were excited while others worried.

"No."

"Excuses me?"

"You heard me. I said no. Now take your hands off me and leave me be."

The stranger's face turned red with fury. "You deny my challenge!? Then I'll force you to fight!"

He threw his fist forward to hit the red-head, only to have his wrist caught by someone from the crowd

"That's enough."

"Sigrun."

The Valkyrie flashed a smile at Thor before frowning at the brunette. "The headmaster may tolerate your attitude, but not I. You will not go attacking students as you please, especially the Allfather's son. Release him or face the consequences."

The two stared each other down, onlookers wondered if a fight would still happen.

"Or if you're so eager to fight him then do so in the courtyard."

The crowd parted as Brynhildir stepped forward, arms crossed and deep frown upon her face.

"If it allows me to kick this fake gods ass then so be it." The angry boy smirked and released Thor which allowed his fist to be let go by the scarlet haired girl. "I can't wait to kick Odin's son's ass." With a final glare to everyone, he marched off to the courtyard.

"That Einherjar is out of his mind. He's going to end up in the hospital because of this." Sigrun sighed.

"It will but hopefully he'll learn a lesson from this spar." Brynhildir.

An Einherjar? Those were humans who fell in battle and went to Valhalla. Yet this Einherjar didn't look Northern European, was he of a different country or did he live in Norway?

"Are you alright?" Thor heard the violet haired girl asked while brushing a strand away from her face.

"I'm fine." He said, "How long has he been with Asgard?"

Sigrun sighed, "Andrew's been here for three weeks and every time people try talking to him he pushes them away or attacks. Headmaster Vili hadn't suspended him from Valhalla, even after all the trouble he causes. That boy needs to accept he's no longer a human. He's an Einherjar now and must serve Asgard. If he doesn't, I fear he may kill somebody."

"Which will result in him being imprisoned?" Thor asked the obvious.

"Not prison." Corrected the commander of the Valkyries with a shake of her head. "Death."

The punishment for murder is death? Guess the laws of Asgard are more strict the Earth's. He fell silent at what else to say. Hearing of such severe punishment left him uncomfortable, which Sigrun could see by his facial expression.

"You're not really going to fight him are you?"

"Of course not." Thor answered turning to head for the doors, "He's a fool to think he can take me. I am a God and he was once a human. It won't be a fight, more of a beat down. Besides, I don't want to add more to my plate today. I've had a busy day and right now…I just wanna go home."

Sigrun laughed lightly. Thor had a point, there was no reason to fight the boy but he would be upset once he learns his challenge was denied. Oh well, sucks for him.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the Palace," Sigrun said leading him out past the doors and casting a teleportation spell back to take them home.

**Present**

"Then Sigrun teleported us to the Palace and now I'm here." Thor finished of what happened.

The Queen of the Aesir had heard about that particular Einherjar, she remembered Sigrun asking her why Vili didn't expel the boy and she replied saying, "That Einherjar is just a boy filled with anger. It is not punishment he needs but help." And yet every time someone stepped forward to help him he would refuse.

"Why does Andrew hate Asgard?"

Freya smiled at her son, "His reason for hating Asgard is not for me to tell. When the time comes, you will learn it."

"There he is!" Cried a jolly voice.

Thor turned around and saw two men approaching, one was tall while the other short and both were very handsome. The taller one had white golden hair and golden eyes and wore a white robe similar to Odin's with golden patterns. The shorter man was wearing nothing but a pair of loose brown pants, leaving him shirtless to expose his extremely lean, hard physique body, which was covered in blue tattoos of Norse runes, covering large portions of his limbs, torso and his green eyes. His eyes twinkled green while his ocean blue hair was shaved on the sides with the top styled like a mullet reaching to his shoulders and many braids covered his neatly cut beard. It didn't take a genius for Thor realized who they two must be, especially the shorter one.

"Hello, mother!" The shirtless one greeted Freya with a hug and kiss before turning to the young red-head. His smile seeming to get wider. "So you are the one father told us about! The one named Thor!"

"I am. You two must be my brothers."

At that moment the shirtless man pulled Thor into a tight hug.

"Hahaha! Your right! We are your brothers, Baldur and Vidar! It's so wonderful to meet you!"

Despite the fear of getting his back snapped Thor couldn't hide his excitement at meeting Odin's other sons, his older brothers! Vidar, God of Vengeance and Baldur, God of Light, the latter being the only man of the three siblings to inherit Freya's looks. Like what the myth say, Baldur was born through the marriage between Odin and Freya, making him the only Aesir-Vanir to ever be born. As for the Original Thor and Vidar…both were born from Jouten's Odin slept with during his youth when he was still a prince.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…brothers." He managed to gasp out before Baldur released him.

"And you as well." Vidar said, extending his hand for Thor to shake, "Baldur and I had just returned from Midgard and discovered father adopted a boy with my eldest brother's name and we came here to meet you."

"We also heard a silly Einherjar tried to fight you. He's probably super salty since you denied his challenge! Hahaha!" Baldur laughed.

"If they fought, I'm certain Andrew would be lying in a hospital bed." Said Vidar with a shake of his head, "I do hope he can accept his new life. Just as Asgard can accept working with Grigori and eventually the Devils."

"Why the Devils?" Baldur asked, a hint of annoyance laced in his voice, "You know why Asgard hates those bats, Vidar. They won't accept them no matter what father dose, peace just can't be made between our people."

"You shouldn't doubt your father, Baldur." Scolded Freya, "The Aesir and Vanir were at war and we made peace."

"That's different. The Nine realms are all connected to the World Tree, those Factions on Midgard aren't."

"Aren't they?" The Allmother question with a twinkle in her eye. "Yggdrasil's roots go more than to Midgard. We may have never been there, but its branches reach all the way into Heaven and Hell. They reach into every Faction's land, drawing life essence from it and none know about it."

While the mother and son talked, Thor stood on the side listening to what they said. So if Yggdrasil reaches every part of the world that means it must predate humanity. As for Baldur's distrust of the Devil's, that was debatable. Yes, they were creatures of the seven sins and desperate for power, but Odin said the Satan's were trying to lead there people into an era of Peace so not all Devils could be bad.

"So, Thor, were you able to lift the replica Mjolnir?" Vidar asked intrigued to get to know his step-brother.

"I couldn't," Answered Thor, which got Baldur's attention, "I need to get stronger to wield it and I don't know how long that'll take."

"Well, it won't be long if you have your brother's helping you! Come on let's go spar, I can be your punching bag!" Baldur said eagerly.

"Now, Baldur, I know you like to fight and want to help your baby brother, but Thor just had his first day at Valhalla and needs to rest for tomorrow. When Saturday comes then you can have some brotherly bonding time with him." Freya said a smile putting an arm around Thor's shoulder, "Come, my son, let me show you to your room. It has a wonderful view."

Thor waved farewell to his brothers saying he was glad to have met with Baldur calling out saying he would be waiting for him in the courtyard Saturday morning to train him. When they were out of sight Baldur suddenly spoke up.

"Tell me Baldur, do you find this strange?"

"Yeah." The God of Light answered, looking out onto the city, "Our older brother gives his life to protect Asgard and millennia later, this boy with his name and power suddenly appears. It doesn't feel right."

"Indeed it doesn't. However, I sense the Fates have a plan for that boy. He has potential and I can tell you this now Baldur, that boy will leave a major impact upon not only us but the entire Supernatural world."

The God of Vengeance gave one last look upon the landscape of Asgard before heading down the hall. Mentally musing over his words to Baldur.

"And when you awaken your power you shall shake the very foundation of what the supernatural world was built upon. For you are the Second Coming of the God of Thunder..."

**Valhalla training field**

Thor walked out of Vestri's class, his eyes alight with awe at the history he was learning. He had no idea so much happened in the Supernatural world. Today he had learned about a tragic but incredible piece of history that Vestri personally had been a part of.

The War of the Dwarves and Elves, a conflict followed shortly after the Assassination of Leafa.

Twenty hundred years ago, the Queen of Alfheim, Leafa, was gifted with a crown of leaves and gold forged by the Dwarfs. Unfortunately, the Dwarfs became greedy and demanded the crown back. Leafa refused, and the Dwarven King stole it back and assassinated her in the process. The war saw hundreds of Elves and Dwarves die on the battlefield until peace was made by Tyr and Odin.

It was quite a story to hear but to know it was twenty-thousand years ago means it predates the human race. The Jouten Empire dated further back in time. When Borr, Odin's father, ruled Asgard and Yggdrasil was still young.

What else did the Dwarven Historian know about his Faction? The Aesir-Vanir War? The Creation of the Nine Realms? So much to ask but so little time to spend.

Thor had found out that History class was actually after lunch break and before that was Language Arts, Science, and Math. His training with Rossweisse was his Physical Education, P.E.

Speaking of Rossweisse. He was learning more about her by his fan loving Aesir and first friend of Valhalla, Vandil.

"Dude you're lucky to get Rossweisse as your teacher! She's one of the smartest and sexiest girls in all of Asgard! It's surprising she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"If that's what you think then you should go after her?" Thor suggested to the Jotun. Even he was curious as to why the bodyguard of Odin was single.

"Hey, she may be sexy but…I think she'd spend more time reading then have a boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

Vandil chuckled, "Oh, I forgot you're still new here. Well to put it simply; Rossweisse never went on any date when she was still in school because she would always focus on her work. That's why she graduated high school and college quickly despite being our age. It's also why Lady Freya made her the Royal Family's personal bodyguard."

"I thought she was Odin's personal bodyguard?"

"Most of the time. But she still has to protect them all, even you."

Now that was quite the information and explained why Odin made fun of her for not having a boyfriend back in the vault. A woman as smart as her would surely have some guys in Asgard going after her.

He bid farewell to Vandil and made his way to the arenas where Rossweisse was awaiting him.

"I'm here." He called when he found her in the same spot they were last time.

The bodyguard of Odin nodded and stepped aside to let him cast spells at the targets. "Remember mathematics and patterns are required to perform spells."

Thor obeyed and raised his hands, remembering mathematics and patterns being required for spell casting.

Yet despite remembering the girl's words, he couldn't stop thinking of what Vandil said about her. He had the nagging feeling to talk to her about it but she probably wouldn't like to have that subject brought up and, if he was honest, he barely knew her.

"What's wrong?" He heard the Valkyrie ask when seeing him not cast a single spell.

Guess there was no point in keeping it bottled up. He was turning to speak to her, right before spotting a familiar person march over towards them. One he had dealt with only a short time before. And who he did not wish to deal with again.

"You bastard!" The Einherjar yelled in his direction, eyes alight with fury. "I waited here ALL DAY! And you just refuse my challenge!?"

"I told you I won't fight you," Thor said with a deep frown, annoyed that this guy was pestering him again. Didn't he have something better to do? Like sulking in a corner or something? Because that was the impression he was slowly getting about this guy.

"Einherjar." Rossweisse said getting between the two, "You have no business troubling us. Go back to your class."

Andrew's temper s increased at having his view obscured by the Valkyrie. "Get the fuck out of my way bitch." he hissed.

Rossweisse's eye twitched at the insult. "I won't warn you again. Leave or your actions will be reported to the headmaster."

"Ohhh I'm so scared! It's no wonder you're always single! That serious personality of yours drives all the boys away! Guess that's why you're not girlfriend material!"

Something within Rossweisse cracked at those words. Her glare changed to surprise before tears started forming in her eyes. "I…I-I-I am girlfriend material!"

"No, you're not! You're so focused on your books and duty that you never take time to try hooking up with guys! You spent your whole school life studying and never even tried to get laid once! Nobody would want someone like you!" Andrew threw a hard punch towards the distraught silver-haired Valkyrie. However, like yesterday, his attack was stopped with his wrist easily caught and nearly broken. He turned his gaze to Thor who glared disgustedly at him.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" Thor growled, his grip tightened with each word. Hearing his demands to fight him he could deal with. Insulting a girl and attempting to strike her wasn't. This guy was asking to get hurt with how he was acting. He could knock him out right here and now…but instead he would humor him. "You want your right? Today, after school, meet me in the biggest arena. Go tell the headmaster and all of Asgard if you want."

A cocky smile spread across the Einherjar's face before marching off to tell all of his challenges against the God of Thunder.

Thor sighed angrily before casting a concerned look to Rossweisse. "You alright?"

Rossweisse wiped the tears away but her surprise never faded. In all her years serving Odin and Asgard, no man had never stood up for her like that before. It was as noble as she had heard in the tales that she couldn't bear to tell Thor she was more than capable of handling him, though the young Valkyrie could not fathom the reason why he would take such an action.

"Y-yes. Thank you but…why?"

"I couldn't stand aside and let him bully you like that. He's wrong, I bet you will get a boyfriend...you just haven't found him yet." Thor stated with complete certainty as he marched off to ready himself for the duel against Andrew, so focused that he didn't see the flustered expression Rossweisse had.

**Fighting arena**

When it was said that Thor would be fighting Andrew, everyone from the academy, and a few Gods and Goddesses, came to watch. Excitement was in the air at getting the chance to watch the two newest residents of Asgard fight it out. Apparently this fight was started because a certain silver-haired Valkyrie had been insulted and Thor stood up for her. Said Valkyrie stood beside Odin, shifting uncomfortably at hearing her name being mentioned and the glanced sent her way.

"It was because of Rossweisse?"

"Yeah, I guess that Einherjar was rude to her and Thor didn't like that. I never would have thought someone would ever defend her."

"Me too. We really should thank her for allowing this fight to happen. I can't wait to watch Thor beat the shit out of that Einherjar!"

Odin's laugh caught Rossweisse attention, "I can't believe you're the reason this whole thing is occurring! Man, that is too funny!"

Rossweisse turned away at the Allfather's words. Admirable it was for Thor to stand up for her he didn't need to fight him but he insisted that it was time someone put Andrew in his place.

Just then there came the blast of a horn and the crowd roared with excitement. That was the signal for the combatants to enter. When Thor stepped out the girls of the academy screamed louder and shouted his name.

"That armor he's chosen seems to suit him."

Odin was right, a glistening silver breastplate covered his chest, while bracers with fur on the underside were strapped to his wrists. Secured around his waist was a fauld and tasse made of ash grey fur hanging just above the sturdy brown boots, she knew were that fur had come from but how Odin was able to get it was still never explained. Beneath all of that was brown mesh armor to act as a second defense and gripped tightly within his left hand was not Jarnbjorn, but a large bow and a quiver full of arrows secured on his right hip. All in all, he looked ready to take on a whole army with that armor.

"Good I made it just in time before the fight begins."

"Sigrun!" Rossweisse exclaimed seeing the violet haired girl suddenly appear beside her.

"That's me. I heard what was happening and couldn't miss out on this. Come on Thor show him what the God of Thunder can do!"

In the arena, Thor watched the spectators wave and cheer him on from the railing. Guess word spread about this fight going down after school. He spotted Rose and Sigrun in the front row, the former concerned and embarrassed that this fight was for her. As for the rest of the audience, most were whispering but a few were sneered at the Einherjar who scowled back at them and occasionally gave them the middle finger.

Thor studied Andrew's weapons of choice, a spear in one hand with a shield in the other, and strapped to his hip was a short sword for when he would be forced to go close quarters. That wasn't good, Andrew had the advantage in close quarters but he had range, he just needed to make each shot count.

"Alright, you two!" Vili called from the stands, "This is a duel, not a death match so victory is only achieved by knockout or surrender. Good luck to you both!"

The crowd roared with excitement to see the two newest people to join Asgard fight one another.

The curly-haired boy took a defensive stance and began circling Thor, who drew an arrow and knocked it.

Time to see test the waters, he thought as he drew and aimed for his opponents knees. That shield could only protect so much.

The bow twanged as the arrow was let loose. It streaked through the air towards its target! However, it failed to meet its target. Instead of hitting his knees, the Einherjar dropped to a kneeling position to let the shield take the attack before advancing forward rapidly. Thor tried again, aiming for his face, and like before was blocked by the shield. So a third arrow would meet the same fate as the previous two arrows.

"So much for distance." He muttered as he discarded the bow and arrows and pulled Jarnbjorn from his back for the melee battle. Andrew was upon him in an instant, spear thrusting forward to try landing a hit. Each strike, however, was dodged or parried. Thor kept retreating until his back was against the wall. He saw a smirk appear upon the Einherjar's face before.

"That's it? I was expecting more from a God." Andrew thrust his spear forward to finish the fight.

However, Thor was ready, being in this same situation with Sigrun the day before he countered by swinging his axe at the spear, knocking it into the wall and allowing him to break the shaft with a palm strike. He followed up with a knee strike but Andrew quickly retreated while keeping his shield up to defend against the attack.

The crowd cheered excitedly at the scene. Now this was turning into a fight!

Thor advanced towards Andrew who drew his sword. "You shouldn't have gotten cocky."

The Einherjar clicked his tongue while drawing his sword. He wasn't going to let himself be defeated by Thor! By this fake Thunder God!

He kept his shield raised and sword pointed towards his opponent while trying to back him into the wall again but the red-head charged forward forcing Andrew to go on the defense. He heard the God's axe clang and scrap against his shield. This was his only line of defense against Thor's onslaught and he needed to not lose it! Nor this match!

Releasing a growl of frustration he put all his weight into pushing the God back and try to counterattack. The God was repelled but not knocked down as he hoped for making his attack futile. Thor easily parried the thrust with his axe and tried to punch the Einherjar in the shoulder but had his attack blocked once more by the shield. If his hands weren't covered by those gloves then the impact would have either broken his hand or hurt a lot more.

That damn shield is the problem! Thor thought as he parried another stab by Andrew who immediately backed off. If he could try disarming the shield then he would be wide open to attack.

Figuring out how to get around the shield wasn't the only thing on the young God's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about why he was so hostile towards everyone, even when they try to help him. What excuses did this former human have to detest Asgard?

Relaxing his form, Thor lowered his guard and began circling Andrew who kept his shield still raised. "There was no reason to act that way towards Rossweisse. If you apologize we can forget about this little dispute and go our ways."

"Like hell, I will!" Andrew retorted, "I wanted to fight you and if that was the only way to get you to fight then so be it! Perhaps I should keep doing that to antagonize you!"

Thor's brow furrowed. This guy was asking to get a beat down. "What is your problem? You are so rude to everyone but nobody did anything to you."

"You're wrong! They did do something to me! They tricked me! They made me an Einherjar!"

"How so?" Hopefully, he kept this going he could get the answers he seeks.

"That's none of your business!" Andrew yelled and rushed the God, shield held forward to bash him.

Thor rolled out of the way and seeing his opponents back turned to him he threw his axe at the Einherjar. The axe flew through the air and struck Andrew in the back, the armor had managed to take much of the force but couldn't stop it from breaking through. He screamed in pain while the crowd roared with cheers.

Thor charged Andrew to try landing another hit but just before he could make contact, Andrew spun around and bashed his shield into the God's face, knocking him to the ground. Fighting through the pain, Andrew pulled the axe free from his back and threw it aside and planted his foot on the Gods chest to pin him.

"It was time to end this! Time to show everyone that even a God is no match for me!" Yelled triumphantly while thrusting his sword forward to stab Thor!

As the blade came forward, Thor raised his left arm just in time to block the attack. Seeing Andrew caught by surprise Thor bashed the edge of his shield into Andrew's leg that had his sword pinned. The impact forced the Einherjar to back away with a cry of pain and allow Thor to get back on his feet and grab Jarnbjorn.

"You're better than I thought." Thor complement, "And yes, it is my business. You confronted me twice, insult Rose and tried to strike her. How is it Asgard's fault for making you an Einherjar? If I recall, those who die in battle become one so you must have died in battle."

Thor's reply was a glare and growl from behind the shield. So he was gonna do this the hard way eh? So be it!

Thor charged the Einherjar and pulled his arm back to prepare a swing. He saw Andrew raise his shield and block the strike like before, but this time Thor did something unexpected. With the angle Andrew's shield was positioned at, it allowed Thor to punch Andrew in the gut causing him to stagger back and leave him wide open. Thor took the advantage by knocking his sword away and stagger him again with a harsh backhand. Before the grumpy teenager could react he found the head of the God's axe at his head.

"Yield," Thor ordered, pressing the axe head a little into Andrew's head to draw blood. He didn't want to kill the boy and had questions for him.

Yield? Never!

To the surprise of the crowd, Andrew grabbed the axe and pull it free from Thor's grip. Before Thor could react. Andrew kicked him hard in the stomach and slammed the axe down into the God's left shoulder!

Thor could have sworn he heard Rossweisse scream his name but he was too focused on the pain in his shoulder. This Einherjar was more stubborn than he thought.

"So, you're still not going to tell me why you hate Asgard?" He asked biting through the pain of removing the axe from his shoulder, the axe head red from his blood. If it went any further he was certain it would have broken the bone.

"Why should tell you anything!?"

Thor sighed and relaxed his form. "Because I asked. Because I want to know what your issue is with the people you took you in."

"They tricked me!"

"How? Why?"

"I wasn't supposed to go here when I die! It was supposed to be Elysium!"

Thor cocked his head at that word. Elysium was supposed to be the Greek Pantheon's version of Heaven. Thor took a good look at Andrew, tan skin, curly hair…Elysium.

"You're Greek!?"

"No shit I am!" Andrew roared with fury, his eyes bulging with anger. "I died protecting someone I cared for and I had thought I'd be Elysium for it! Instead, I wake up to find myself not in the golden fields but a golden hospital! A hospital within Asgard!"

Now, this had Thor's attention. How exactly did Andrew get here? Either he was in Norway visiting a friend or a Valkyrie was in Greece, the latter had to be impossible because that would be trespassing into enemy territory. Whatever the answer was he would find it.

But right now he needed a duel to win.

It was time to end this.

Thor rushed Andrew, when he was close enough he rolled under the swing and knocked Andrew's back with the axe handle and followed up with another chop onto the former humans shield before prying it away and putting him into a stranglehold. He could hear him gasp for air and tried stabbing him with his sword but Thor disarmed him.

"Yield and this will end!" He applied more pressure to his hold. Either Andrew would surrender or he would be knocked unconscious. "You fought bravely! Don't make this worse on yourself!"

Everyone watched with anticipation of what the Einherjar would do. Surely he would surrender or maybe he was too stubborn to accept. This whole ordeal could have been avoided if he just apologized. Then it happened, Andrew doubled tapped Thor's shoulder and the God released the couching Einherjar.

"That's the match! Thor wins!" Vili declared with a big smile.

The crowd erupted in cheers for the young God's victory while Rossweisse sighed. She had feared things would get ugly but luckily ended quickly. With that over, she could get back to training him in magic.

On the opposite side of the stadium, one onlooker stared at the red-head in resentment. Her sky-blue eyes stayed locked on him throughout the whole fight. She, like the other woman of Asgard, was young and beautiful with short straight black hair ending above her shoulders.

A boy? The God of Thunder's power was inherited by a little boy? Preposterous! A human with Godly powers is unheard of! He isn't a demigod like the Valkyries and Thor never had children! So how in the Nine Realms did this boy have his power!?

Whoever this Thor imposter was…she would make him regret taking his name!

**End**

**And that's a wrap, folks! We got more characters! Thor's brothers, an Einherjar, a fight and character development between our favorite Valkyrie and God of Thunder.**

**This rewrite was also due to having a massive inspiration by a great writer that you all should go follow, Dunedan. The writer of Roots of Hope. One of the best if not THE best OC DxD fanfic out there! I strongly recommend you give it a read. Dunedan thank you for your inspiration and amazing story, love it, man!**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter so please remember to fav, follow, and review.**

**See ya next time!**


	6. The new God in Town

**Hello everyone. This chapter was postponed from being released because my cousin, who was only 37, died from Pulmonary embolism, two days after Valentine's day... I was close to her so her death hit him hard. Aside from that tragic in the family, I will try working on the following chapters to mostly try distracting me. Anyway, let's reply to the reviews.**

**kingdevo09: Thank you and your absolutely right that Roots of Hope, it is the best! Can't wait to see what he plans next.**

**merendinoemiliano Thank you. I have plans to expand on their backstory, particularly Andrew's.**

**Guest-Questioner Well, not all my postings will be immediately, only for the chapters I already wrote. Once I get further into the story that is when I will be taking some more time to write chapters. As for your question about his hair, it can be answered by looking at the cover art for the story. It also show's his armor and axe, Jarnbjorn. I'll leave a link to it at the end of the story.**

**frostyoblivion: I admit I'm not the best writer and I do miss some grammar and sentences and I am trying my best but that shouldn't stop you from giving this story a try my friend. You can't let little things like that stop you from reading a story that interests you.**

**Chapter 6**

**The New God in Town**

It had only been a day and still the most highly talked about topic was the new God of Thunder defeating the Einherjar Andrew. Those who had witnessed it with their own eyes had retold the fight over and over while others, the younger generation, had recorded it and taken to spreading it via the internet. Imagining Gods using the internet was the strangest thing Thor had ever seen but this was the 21st century. While the fight itself was most talked about, the reason why it happened was the second biggest topic.

"Is it true? Did Thor really fight the Einherjar for the Allfather's bodyguard?"

"Lord Baldur told me. I am surprised the Valkyrie without a boyfriend had someone stand up for her like that."

"I wish Thor would do that for me! I'd love to have the God of Thunder protect me!"

"He's only been here a week and he's already shown to be a good man. Protecting a lady and teaching that bully a lesson."

"I hope that Einherjar has learned his lesson."

A thought shared by everyone in Asgard. After the duel, the Einherjar was dragged off to the hospital protesting loudly and following his release never showed up to Valhalla. Everybody, including herself, though he must have locked himself in his home and never came out after his embarrassing defeat by Thor. Speaking of Thor, his training was postponed until his shoulder fully healed. However, he too protested by saying he could continue both his school studies and magic training with one arm. Rossweisse agreed his studies were important but his training would not continue until he had a week's rest of recovery.

"Rose is right, Thor, if you try training in the condition you are in now you'll reopen your wound. While it is possible to keep practicing you should wait to have the use of both hands. It's best if you wait until you fully recover." Sigrun advised the God of Thunder, the two sitting beneath a tree during lunch break.

"Hmph!" Thor grumbled with a pout.

"Now, Thor, don't be like that. What Andrew did was bold and must be given credit for wounding you. Besides, you can use this time to train your mind or explore the downtown area of Asgard."

Thor gave a curious look at Sigrun. He had heard the Downtown area mentioned a lot by the other students and said to be somewhere to visit, especially at night. Exploring Downtown hadn't been an idea of his until Sigrun suggested it, all he really planned on doing was read up on magic to expand his knowledge on how it works. Not to mention he only knew about the Palace and Valhalla, Downtown sounded like a fun place. Every night in the Palace he would look out windows or stand on balconies looking at the lights illuminating Downtown Asgard. He was too far to hear noises but knew it must be loud with laughter and music. To go and experience it would be a memory he would never forget.

"If Rose was here she would urge you to wait until you are fully recovered to do anything active like exploring Downtown." Sigrun joked with a laugh.

"Well, she is the Royal family bodyguard."

"Nah, that's just how she is. She takes everything seriously. I keep telling her to relax and not worry so much now that Odin has that Fallen Angel leader protecting him."

"You seem to know a lot about Rossweisse."

Sigrun tried stifling a laugh but failed to hold it back. "That's because we've been friends since we were five. It's also why I keep calling her Rose, being around her grandmother who always called her that rubbed off on."

"You're friends with her?"

"Since we were five. Her childhood is… well, it's better if you ask her about it yourself."

_So that's why Sigrun called her Rose. What an amusing piece of information. Heh, maybe I'll call her that in my next training._

"Lady Sigrun! Lady Sigrun!"

Just then a boy came hurrying up to the pair and whispered something in her ear. Sigrun's brow furrowed as she nodded once and stood up, summoning her emerald Valkyrie armor. It shimmered in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, Thor, but I must be off."

"Where are you going?"

"A mission." The violet haired girl answered, a sly grin stretching across her face at the realization forming on Thor's face, "What, you thought all we did was dwell in Asgard? There are Nine Realms connected to the Yggdrasil. Nine Realms to protect against evil. Of which Realm I am to be sent to is not known until I reach the Bifrost. When I return I will share my adventure with you."

Thor felt the urge to slap himself in the face. How could he be so forgetful about something so important? The Nine Realms, Asgard, Midgard, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Niflheim, Nidavellir, Vanaheim, and Helheim, all connected by Yggdrasil's roots and accessible via the Bifrost was one of the most important aspects of the Norse Faction.

Maybe one of these days he and Rossweisse will have a mission together. The God of Thunder and the Strongest Valkyrie Youth protecting the Realms! Or even better, to go traveling. To go and see the home of the Elves and walk among the Jotun's. To wield a walking stick instead of a weapon.

"Yes…" Thor thought as he watched Sigrun fly away, "...that would be nice."

**Later… **

"Your grace… your grace…"

Thor stirred as he opened his eyes and was face to face with a neatly dressed man. Looking around, he saw he was in what looked like a hall with chairs facing the same direction and windows set on either side and at the front where a large wheel set. The red-head suddenly remembered who this was and where he was at. It was not a great hall but a simple public bus.

He had read about these during his time with the Church and had never used one before until today. So when boarding it he did not realize he had to pay to ride it. Lucky for him being the Prince of Asgard gave him free access, but only for this one time.

After Sigrun left, lunch had ended and it was back to class to resume his studies. The day went by fairly quickly and soon it was time to go home and go. Until he realized he had no way of getting back. He had no phone to call for anyone to pick him up nor could he drive himself for he had no license, flying and teleportation magic were unless for he did not know how to use either. He was stuck, at least until he saw students boarding a bus outside the Academy. He quickly hopped on and waited for the bus to take him home.

After that all went black.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" Thor asked the driver who nodded with a grin.

"You sure did, your grace and you're not the only one I've had to wake up." The driver laughed while helping him, "This is the third to last stop and it isn't far from the Palace. Just walk down Buri Street for five miles before turning on Bifrost Avenue that will lead straight to Palace steps."

Thor thanked the driver and exited the bus to begin his journey down Buri Street but stopped upon noticing something about the area. There were no majestic buildings or statues honoring the Gods and Goddesses. Instead it was an empty street with many old and run down buildings, some having a foul stench coming from them. He was just about to ask the bus driver where he was but had already left, leaving the Son of Odin alone.

He glanced at the sky and saw it was slowly changing from blue to orange. The sun was setting meaning it would be dark by the time he returned to the Palace, Freya must be worried sick about him. He knew he needed to get back but something told him to go the other way, in the direction of the run down street he was looking at.

_You've only seen the Upper parts of Asgard. The lower levers… they're a mess and needs fixing up. _Odin's words echoed in his head.

"I'm in the lower levels of Asgard." He whispered aloud before walking down the street to inspect it. Odin was right about it needing fixing, there were rows of weeds growing along the sides of old brick buildings, some houses looked to be abandoned and bags of garbage were stacked into mountains inside and outside. The smell was so bad he wished he could hold his breath for days or rip off his nose.

"By Odin's beard! Is that… can that be…"

Thor spun around when hearing the voice. He saw a woman dressed in rags peeking out from behind a door, her eyes were filled with shock and awe when seeing the God of Thunder.

"Bless my soul," whispered the woman, Thor Odinson. . . what an honor."

She hurried out from behind the door, rushed toward Thor and seized his hand, tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back, your grace, welcome back."

Thor had no idea what to say to the woman. He hadn't expected anybody to be living down here and if they were, would have jumped him. Instead he was being greeted as if he was a long lost friend.

"I… I always knew you'd return someday. The Fates have granted you a second chance and now you can restore Asgard to what it formally was."

"Sorry," Said Thor with a shake of his head, "But I don't know what you're talking about."

The woman blinked before smiled sadly, "Ah, you must have lost your memories of old. That explains why you're so young. Perhaps explaining it to you will help."

She paused to dry her eyes before continuing.

"Well, after your sacrifice - no - after Surtr's attack Asgard fell into disarray. The banks were run dry after the queen's demands to have statues built in honor of you and others who fell in battle. The rest were spent on the Allfather's misadventures to Midgard. We've managed to restore some of Asgard but only the upper areas. Down here… nothing can be fixed, especially with how little money is made today. Lord Freyr wasn't too pleased about the King and Queen's actions. "

Despite his shock of how Asgard became what it is now, he couldn't stop himself from saying, "But Grigori will help refill the banks and rebuild the lower levels. That's got to count for something."

A shadow fell over the women's face at the mention of the Fallen Angels. "What can those crows do to help us!? They only care about themselves! They are just as sinful as the Devils! Not to mention their group has fractured because of this alliance we forged with Azazel and now were being used as hunting dogs to take care of those rogue groups!"

Thor jumped back at the women's outburst about the Fallen Angels. Was this what the people thought of Grigori and the alliance formed with them? If she disliked the Fallen then she must despise the Devils and Church.

"I think," Thor said slowly, choosing his next words carefully to not anger the woman more, "that if we set aside the anger and distrust towards each other then someday will achieve peace. We made peace with the other kingdoms in our faction, surely we can do the same with the Christian Faction."

The woman scowled at Thor, "We were friends with the Dwarves and Elves but those alliances have fractured over the years because of Allfather."

"Then I will renew those alliances!" Retorted the God, surprising the woman. "I will work with Grigori to rebuild Asgard and make friends with them and all the other Factions!"

"That sounds like a wonderful goal."

Thor turned when hearing the voice and was surprised to see the silver haired Valkyrie with her arms full of bags approaching. What was she doing here? Did… did she live here?

"L-Lady Rossweisse!" The woman said bowing to the Allfather's bodyguard. "W-whatever you heard of the Allfather I-"

"I will let it slide for now but make sure you choose your next words more carefully." Rossweisse scolded the woman.

"O-of course. I-I should get going anyway. Farewell, your grace! If you are serious about your goal then I wish you all the luck of the Nine Realms!"

"Who was that?" Thor asked after the woman shook his hand and returned to the building she had previously been occupying.

"A resident of the lower levels." Rossweisse answered, "She, like many others down here, are living on hard times. What little money they have has to be used wisely. Finding a job in Asgard is nearly impossible and without a job they don't have the money to pay for housing."

"Why not go on a mission? Can't money be made that way?"

"Not everyone in Asgard is a warrior, Thor. Some are just common folk who live an ordinary life. We do not go on missions for payment. We are not Devils who require rewards for completing a contract or saving people. Anyway what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Palace?"

"I could ask you the same question but you asked first. I fell asleep on the bus and woke up here."

"I forgot you don't know any flight or teleportation magic yet." The Valkyrie sighed, "When your arm is fully healed I'll show you how to use those people. They are very helpful in getting to places. Now come with me, I'll take you to my home."

"Home? You LIVE here!?" Thor gasped in horror looking around at the old buildings. How could someone like her, a bodyguard of the Royal family, live in such a crummy place like this?

_Is Odin making her live this way? She deserved better!_

"Not in this particular area." The Valkyrie corrected, "The lower you go into Asgard the more decrepit it becomes. I always take this route to my apartment after shopping which I was lucky enough to do tonight. The Allfather has kept me very busy while you were healing. How is your arm by the way?"

"It feels fine." Thor answered as he followed Rossweisse, "It shouldn't be long until it's fully healed and I can renew my training."

"Which I will help you with when I'm available."

"When you are available? Didn't Freya say you are to train me?"

"She did. But like I said the Allfather has kept me very busy as of late and let's be honest, Thor, Waiting for me won't make you stronger. I can't always be here to guide you, Thor. You need to train yourself if you are to become the next God of Thunder. If I'm not available to train you then practice what I've already taught you. Remember if you keep putting too much magic into a spell then it will backfire or exhaust you of energy leaving and you open to attacks. Your skills in magic will improve but you need to practice a lot."

A fire flickered in Thor's eyes at what she told him. Rossweisse was right in saying she couldn't hold his hand forever. If he was to become stronger then he needed to do this himself. He would show Rossweisse and the rest of Asgard he was worthy of the title of God of Thunder.

"I will." He said with a smile, "You're a great teacher Rose."

The silver-haired Valkyrie's pride quickly vanished as she froze like a child caught stealing cookies from the jar. Her entire face burned red with embarrassment.

"Wh-W-what did you call me?"

"Rose. Sigrun called you that to me and...I think it's a cute nickname." Thor admitted with a big smile.

"C-c-c-cute!?" Rose stuttered, blushing more. Oh, why did Sigrun have to say her nickname in front of Thor!? How he'll never stop calling her that!

"Ro-"

"D-Don't call me that!" She exclaimed in a high tone, but serious, tone.

"You don't like Rose?"

"N-no it's not that! It's just...just...s-shut up and don't call me that!"

Next time she saw Sigrun she was going to give that girl a scolding she'd never forget on why to never use her nickname so freely around men of Asgard, especially one of the Sons of Odin.

"S-so are you serious about renewing the old alliances and making new ones?" Asked the Valkyrie in hopes of changing the topic.

"I am!" Thor said a little too enthusiastically, "The people of Asgard deserve better. I've learned so much history and it shocks me to see how the Norse Faction came to be this way. It sounded as if we were once one of the greatest Factions in the world."

"We were for a time." Rossweisse admitted, "Before Christianity rose in power and began spreading throughout the world, the Hindu, Norse, and Greek Factions were the strongest. What once was a great kingdom has now fallen from grace and barely clinging onto life."

"Not if I can help it." Thor retorted, "I don't know what Odin and Freya did to make Asgard in the state it is now but I will do whatever I can to restore Asgard to its former glory and help Odin's goal of peace be achieved!"

Unbeknownst to God of Thunder, Rossweisse was smiling at him. How could she not? Thor had just joined Asgard and already had his goal set; rebuilding Asgard and helping Odin's plan to coexist in peace. If the other Aesir see Thor's commitment to his goals, maybe others will join in and help.

"Here we are." She said, leading Thor up a flight of stairs to a shabby apartment. It wasn't in peak condition but it was certainly better than what they had been walking through before.

Remembering the good manners the Church taught him about helping a woman, Thor tried taking some of her bags to lighten her load.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling her arms away.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to help you."

"I can handle it." The Valkyrie reassured him.

"No you can't. In fact, you look as if you're about ready to collapse, Rose." Thor countered upon noticing the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that." She hissed, angered at being called Rose again.

"Rose. Rossweisse. It doesn't matter to me. I am more concerned about your well-being." He said definitely.

Rossweisse stared at the God when he said those words, which allowed the redhead to take some of her grocery bags. Nobody ever said they were concerned for her before, not even Sigrun. Before she could reply, Thor had stepped aside and waited for her to open the door. She hastily scrambled to get her keys out and unlocked it and led him inside.

Thor was again surprised to find how small, plain, and well organized the apartment was. The walls were white and a few pictures could be hung on the walls and shelves. There was a dark green couch able to sit two people on it with a coffee table set between it and a television. The shelves were packed to the brim with books on magic, seals, history, mathematics, and... was that a romance novel laying on the couch?

"Set that there and that over there please," Rossweisse ordered while setting her own bags down and began restocking her fridge, freezer, and cabinets with new food and items.

When the silence got uncomfortable Thor said, "So this is where you live?"

"I do. Is that a problem?" A hint of hostility could be heard in her voice despite having her head in the freezer to check for space.

"Not at all. I'm just surprised that you live in a place like this. Was it Odin who made you live here?"

"He didn't make me live in this apartment. I chose to live here." The Valkyrie corrected while shutting the freezer and moving on to packing the cabinets. "While I wish the payment was higher, I prefer living cheaply."

"Which allows you to have so many books."

"Bingo," Rose said with a smirk. "There's so much you can learn from books."

"Like how to fight someone stronger than you or romance tips."

"Y-y-yeah. Like romance tips..." She muttered blushing at his words. Spells weren't the only things Rossweisse read nonstop about, she was a lover of sappy romantic novels which she kept in her room for nobody to see. Besides, if she was to ever get a boyfriend she needed to know exactly what to do to make him happy.

When the last groceries were stocked she led the God to the door while saying, "Thank you for helping me. I've been so busy I forgot about restocking my house."

"You mean you barely have time to yourself? Surely the duty as the Allfather's bodyguard can't be that stressful?"

"As of matter of fact, it is," Rossweisse said with a sigh as she stretched her arms, her bones popping in process. "I have to ensure the entire Royal Family is not harmed. It is my duty to ensure you are safe."

_And not do lewd things…_

How would Thor react to knowing one of the wisest of men in the Supernatural world and king of the Aesir was a pervert? He would find out eventually but she did not wish to be the one to tell him nor could she bear the thought of seeing such a thing happen. So she pushed it from her mind and forced a smile onto her face and was about to bid the red-head when a thought popped into her head.

"Oh! Before you go I have something for you." She rushed to one of her many bookshelves and grabbed a handful of books. "Take these. Their books on magic and seals to help your training and as a thank you."

"I can't accept this. They belong to you. Besides, I only did what a proper man should do for a girl being bullied."

"P-P-please take them. I insist." She stammered blushing for the third time today.

Seeing that she was persistent in giving away the books, Thor accepted them with a smile. "Thank you. These will definitely come in handy."

And with that, Thor began his return walk to the Palace.

**Asgard Palace**

Odin sat atop his throne, a look of boredom upon his face. Instead of being at one of the many titty bars and making it rain, he was stuck in another meeting.

"All seems well within Asgard." Vidar said with a laid back grin, "What about the other eight realms?"

"Heimdall says all is well." Freya answered her son with a smile, "I see no reason to end this early."

Odin perked up at that. Yes! Now he could go and-

"Not quite. Are you all forgetting something? The boy with Thor's name."

"And what does my brother in law wish to discuss about my foster son?" Odin asked while leaning forward, keen to know why the God of Sacral Kingship spoke up about Thor.

"Do your hearts not hold curiosity for this boy? Centuries after Thor protected Asgard against Surtr, this boy suddenly appears with his powers and name?"

"Perhaps it's Fate's way of giving mother and father a second chance," Vidar said while his parents sent a smile his way. "I see no issue about it. I had a front-row seat watching him own that Einherjar who's been making trouble at Valhalla. Baldur would not stop cheering for him."

"I'm not surprised you'd say that, Vidar. You've always been carefree but what of the rest of you? What do you think of this boy? He's an unknown with Godly powers. We should keep a closer eye on him."

"Freyr, my dearest brother." The twin sister turned to her brother, "This boy does not need someone to watch him. What he needs is love. Remember were there when discovering him ao you can imagine what he's been through under the Church's care. This boy, Thor, needs the love of not just family, but friends. From those who trust him, those who respect him, and above all, those who love him. He may have just joined but I know in time he shall climb the latter and reach the top of our Pantheon, just as the Original Thor did."

The gathered Aesir looked to each other then back to Vanir. The title of Allmother wasn't bestowed upon her for no reason. Her years spent with Odin made her a wise Queen.

"I suppose you're right." Freyr said with a sigh, "Nevertheless, Thor will face many trials as he climbs that ladder. Not just from our enemies but the people themselves. Yes, the new generation may accept him but what of us? Those who knew the old Thor, the First Thor, will not accept this boy immediately. It may take time."

Freya still smiled at her brother's words. "Then we shall take all the time in the universe to accept him as one of us."

**Downtown**

Downtown Asgard was truly a sight to behold at night. Everywhere you looked there would be bustling lights on the modern buildings with thousands of Aesir, young and old, bustling through the streets, going to bars, or relaxing within the many parks built in it. All while the stars twinkled and the moon shined in the night sky. And all of this was being seen for the first time by Thor.

Thor spent the rest of the day after school resting and relaxing before night came on Asgard and began his adventure in Downtown.

"I see you are enjoying your time out here."

"Vandil." Thor greeted the Jotun who clapped him on the back gently, remembering his shoulder was still healing.

"All is well?"

"Aside from a healing shoulder, yes. It's almost been a week and I've learned so much. The rise and fall of tyrants and heroes, the legendary weapons wielded by the Aesir, and how magic works."

"Speaking of magic, anything new with Rossweisse?" The Jotun asked with a cheeky wink.

"If you're talking about training, then no. She's making me wait until my arm is fully healed. However, I watched Sigrun fly off to a mission."

"Ah yes. The Emerald Valkyrie. She is one of the greatest Valkyrie's of this generation, right behind Rossweisse of course. If those two paired up as a team they would be unstoppable."

Vandil wasn't wrong, Rossweisse was proficient in magic while Sigrun was a master of swordsmanship. Speaking of Sigrun, he shouldn't have felt as surprised as he should at knowing her second title was related to the color of her armor.

"Someday, when the Allfather sees you are ready, you too will be taking missions to help the Nine Realms." Vandil encouraged with a smile before setting off to who knows where.

Thor's eyes lit up with excitement at Vandil's words. The Jotun was right, he would get to see the other Realms soon. Before he could think of which one he would go to first, there was a yelp heard in a bar nearby followed by a familiar voice.

"Lord Odin, you shouldn't do such a thing!"

Rossweisse and Odin? What were they doing in a bar? Curious about what was happening, the young God investigated and what he saw stupefied him.

There was the Allfather surrounded by many beautiful and busty women in outfits so small they exposed a lot of skin, particularly in the chest. One girl had her skirt flipped up by Odin who was laughing joyously while commenting about how fine her butt looked. Over by the bar, he saw Rossweisse was ordering more drinks with a flustered and disappointed expression.

"Thor! So good of you to join us!" Odin shouted when spotting the God of Thunder. He raised his glass high while wearing a big goofy grin. "Come drink with your old man and get this workaholic bodyguard of mine to let off some steam!"

But Thor just stood there in silence. This had to be what the women meant by the Allfather's misadventures to Midgard. His eyes flickered to the silver Valkyrie who looked away in shame. So she knew about this, she knew all this time the Allfather was actually a perverted old man who enjoyed drinking and groping younger women.

Whatever else Odin was yammering on about was drowned out by the anger Thor directed towards him. It slowly began building up inside him, his hands clenched so tightly they were turning white, and then it happened, it so fast nobody had time to blink. There was a clap of thunder and all saw Odin go toppling to the floor, ale spilled everywhere onto his robes. Thor's fist was outstretched and a flash of yellow was seen in his eyes. There was the shattering of glasses as Rossweisse came to her king's aid.

"How. Could. You." Each word Thor growled was filled with resentment towards the Allfather. "I thought you were the King of Asgard!? Not… this! How can you do such a thing when you're married!?"

"You are right, my son. How can the great King of the Aesir do such a thing?"

All eyes turned to the one who spoke and gasped. They're at the bar's entry was Freya standing tall and still wearing her kind smile while Baraqiel stood behind acting as her bodyguard for the night.

"Because I allow it."

Thor's anger dissolved at the queen's words. She allows it!? But that's her husband! Why would she let him see younger girls?

The Queen laughed at her son's reactions, strolling past the red-head towards her downed husband. "Do not act so surprised, Thor. Odin has slept with many women in the centuries before our marriage. The desire to be around young women has always been a bad habit of his. However he can only look," She helped him to his feet and cupped his chin lovingly, a glint of mirth twinkled in her eyes, "The only body he's allowed to touch is mine."

Thor was certain if he didn't have such a strong stomach, he would vomit at hearing such words. The image, however, was tougher to erase from his memory. Why!? Why the hell would he even imagine such a thing!?

"Rossweisse," The Queen suddenly said to the family bodyguard, "Go spend some time on the town." She added with a wink.

Knowing she would object to this, Thor nudged Rossweisse in the shoulder. "I suggest you take this opportunity to relax for the night. Plus, I could use the help since this is my first time in Downtown and you can show him around."

The bodyguard of the Royal Family looked between the Queen and her son, reluctant to leave the Allfather alone. But Thor wasn't wrong, even though a couple of weeks had passed, he was still new to Asgard and someone would need to help him.

"Come," She said, leading him out the bar, "I'll show you around."

"Make sure you're home before midnight!" Freya called out to her son. When he was out of sight, she turned to her husband, her cheerful expression replaced by seriousness. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. It's been a while since I had someone punch me that hard in the gut." The Allfather said with a wave of his hand, "However my well-being isn't what you want to know. You felt it, the power."

"I _saw_ the power. He came charging at me. The people, however, only saw a flash."

"Then why didn't you dodge?" Freya asked, surely if Odin saw Thor attacking he could have easily avoided it.

Odin smiled fondly, "My dear wife, sometimes you just wanna take a trip down memory lane."

**Downtown Asgard**

The God and Valkyrie walked in silence unsure of what to talk about. Bystanders taking notice of the duo and some greeting Thor with the title Lord. Lord… he still wasn't used to such a title being used for him. People used to just call him Thor. But like everything else he would eventually get used to it.

He had asked to be shown around but Rose was as silent as a mouse while walking through the streets. What reason did she have for it? Usually, she would talk non-stop about how to use magic.

Talk about magic…

"So—"

"I should go back."

"What?"

"I should go back. The Allfather maybe—"

"Odin is fine. So what if I punched him in the gut. He's the King of Asgard, he'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"But—"

"Wouldn't you rather want to spend time with your friends?"

Rossweisse looked dejected at his question, head lowering in sadness. "I don't have any…"

Memories of old flashed through her mind. All those years of non-stop studying had paid off in making her become one of the strongest warriors of Asgard. On the other hand, she had no time for friends and more importantly, love. Aside from Sigrun, nobody else would talk to her, no boys would offer to take her on dates. Was she destined to be alone forever? Was her bad luck to follow her everywhere?

"I'm your friend."

Surprise filled Rossweisse as she looked at Thor who wore a kind smile.

"Have I not been your friend, Rossweisse? Or am I just Odin's son?"

She could feel her cheeks warm up. Did he truly see her as a friend? Nobody ever told her that before and it made her happy.

"No, you are my friend Thor."

"Now that's the face I've been waiting to see," Thor said with a huge smile when the girl's expression changed to a more upbeat look. "Come on, you still gotta show me around."

And she did.

Rossweisse led the God throughout Asgard, pointing out certain buildings like the Treasure Trove, a store that sold Dwarven made jewelry and Vanaheim Sweets. Aside from magic, the Vanir were masters of making sweet's so mouth-watering they make people want more. Currently, Thor found himself in a part of the city that still had a medieval look to it, cobblestone road, straw-thatched roofs, and brick buildings. The only modern architect he could see was the stainless glass windows that allowed shoppers to see the mannequins dressed up or the jewelry. All of which Thor realized was very cheap and bland.

"Uhm, Rose? These are all cheap shops."

Her brow twitched at the word. "Cheap? They are discounted goods!"

Thor blinked at her correction and outburst. Discount goods? Guess she preferred to save cash than spend it non-stop. But still, it wouldn't hurt to at least try getting something expensive once in a while. Surely the job of being the Allfather's bodyguard paid well.

"So why were you so worried about Odin anyway? As I said he can take care of himself and yes I know you are his bodyguard but nothing bad is going to happen to him in the heart of Asgard. You'd have to be pretty stupid to try that." Thor asked, wanting to know why she was so paranoid about Odin's safe.

"That's the thing." Rossweisse said, her face growing dark, "Azazel informed the Allfather that there are whispers of an assassination plot on the Faction leaders and their families. So my duty of protecting the Royal family has been increased. It's also why Baraqiel is protecting."

Thor's brow furrowed at the girl's news. Assassination on the Faction leaders? That explained her reason for being so busy but who would be dumb enough to pull off a plan as big as that? You'd need hundreds if not thousands of well-trained assassins to get the job done if the job could be done. The Governor-General, God of the Bible, and the Allfather were very strong, two Satan's were said to even be among or close to the top ten strongest beings in the world. Nevertheless, it is wise to double security for the Faction leaders if such a plot is to occur.

"So from this day forth you'll be staying by my side like a wife?" Thor joked as he cracked a grin.

Rose felt as if she was about to bop him over the head for saying that, her face flustered at his words. "N-no! Not like that you dummy! I'm your bodyguard! I am sworn to protect you!"

"Did somebody say, wife? My my. For someone so young you sure are bold, brother!"

Thor turned at the familiar voice and was about to greet him when he saw the God of Vengeance wasn't alone.

Accompanying him was a tall handsome man in robes similar to Odin's. His sky blue hair seemed to defy gravity with the way it floated. Atop his forehead was a matching blue jewel and amber eyes below it. Something about those seemed off to Thor as if they had an evil look hidden behind the boredom they showed.

"L-Lord Vidar! Don't say such things! I was telling Lord Thor of the assassinations the Azazel heard. about." Rossweisse stammered quickly.

"Ah yes. The so-called assassination against the Allfather and other Faction leaders." The white-robed man said in a bored tone.

"This is a serious matter, Loki. Please don't brush this off as if it's some trick you'd play on someone."

Thor's throat went dry when he heard the white-haired fellow's name. Loki. The God of Mischief. The Jouten who joined Asgard.

"I take it that makes you my step-brother."

"I am not _your_ brother! I am Odin's blood brother! Your step-uncle!" Loki corrected, offended at the thought of being related to Thor.

"There's no need to yell at him, Lord Loki! He didn't know you were his uncle!" Rossweisse defended.

"She is right, uncle. Cut him some slack. He has lived with humans most of his life so he wouldn't know everything." Vidar agreed.

"Obviously." Loki drawled with a roll of his eyes. "I saw how you put that Einherjar in his place. Those humans in the Church truly know how to train their agents."

"How do you…"

"Know?" Loki smirked, "The whole Royal Family and a selected few know of your affiliation to those humans who follow the God who created the Sacred Gears. Your secret is safe from the common folk of Asgard."

"And it will remain secret if my brother wishes to tell the people or not," Vidar added as he applied pressure to his uncle's shoulder as a show to cease any mischief he was planning.

"Why my dear nephew. I would never go as far as to spread the word that this boy is a former agent of the Church." Loki said in a mocking tone.

"Enough," Vidar ordered, to which Loki chuckled amusingly while backing off.

"Forgive me my Lords, but we really must be going." Rossweisse quickly bowed to the Gods before taking Thor's hand and leading him away.

"Farewell, you two! May you both find this night pleasant!" Vidar called out to the two youngsters. When they were out of sight he turned to his uncle, a deep frown upon his face. "Must you be so rude? Have you already forgotten what father told us about that boy?"

"I am well aware of what Odin has told us. But may I remind you that he is an enigma. How can someone with your older brother's powers just suddenly appear out of nowhere?"

"That is a mystery even my father is trying to deduce. We can't just go straight to the Church demanding answers from them."

"And why not?" Loki retorted as a shadow passed over his face, "We can crush those fools who follow the White Angels and get the answer as to why those fake Siegfried's are being made and that boy with Thor's name."

"Attacking them is out of the question!" Vidar hissed, "Odin wants peace!"

"Peace" Repeated Loki, his voice dripping with annoyance and anger, "Peace will never be obtained, Vidar. Odin may want peace with the other Factions but not everyone wants to be friendly with another Faction, especially the Christians. Out of those three, only the Black Angels are acceptable because they didn't go about creating clones of a Nordic hero or Muspelheim king's."

The blonde's brow furrowed. He really did not want to admit hating Devil's or the Church but he did. He hated the Church for making those clones of Siegfried. He hated the Underworld for having that abominable clone of the giant who caused him to lose his brother.

"Are you going to brood over not protecting your brother again?"

The God of Vengence's eyes hardened at that question and a surge of power flowed through him as he gripped Loki's shoulder roughly. "Don't. Ever. Bring that up again Loki!"

The white-haired God let a mischievous smile play at his lips, "What's the matter, Vidar? Upset that I brought up Thor?"

"You're as upset as losing Thor as I am." Retorted the Son of Odin. "Don't pretend to hide your pain over Thor's loss as well. We all know you wanted to be a martyr for Asgard."

"Me!? A martyr for Asgard? Oh Vidar, you hurt me…"

"Not as much as Thor's sacrifice has." The God of Vengeance muttered under his breath. "We all mourn for the God of Thunder, Loki. But none do so more than my mother and I. We loved Thor dearly. He was her son and my big brother. If I hadn't listened to him I could have saved him." Vidar replied with a sigh as the night air ran through his hair.

"I'm sure you would have," Loki said, no hint of remorse within his tone. "Perhaps I should have been the one to save Asgard."

Vidar snorted, "And you think that would make you a martyr? Loki, if you really did try sacrificing yourself for the greater good of Asgard, would one heroic act change who you are at your core? You probably would have tricked Surtr as you do to the people of Asgard. You are a God of Mischief."

"Would you prefer me as a Mischief God or an Evil God?"

Vidar sighed. No. No, he wouldn't. Loki, like the rest of the Aesir's, were powerful beings with the power to obliterate the world with a wave of the hand. If he went Evil then the world would be in grave danger. It wouldn't just be him they'd face but his children as well. The World Serpent and Dragon King Jormungandr, and his older brother, the God Devouring Wolf, Fenrir!

Two mighty beings whose strength dwarfed almost everyone's. Lucky for them, Jormungandr or sometimes called Midgardsormr, was probably the laziest Dragon anyone had ever met. So all they'd have to worry about was Fenrir however he was no pushover. He was ranked among the top ten strongest beings in existence. His fangs and claws were deadly to all and he feared no one. Save Vidar himself.

Which brought up a question that had been bugging Baldur for a long time.

"Loki, be serious. Would your sons have been of any help protecting Asgard when Surtr attacked?"

Loki frowned. Why did such a question need answering? Of course, Fenrir and Midgardsormr would have protected Asgard! It was their home as well! Fenrir alone could have obliterated the Fire Giants with his mighty claws and Midgardsormr...well he'd have simply slept coiled around Asgard, shielding it from all threats. If only that had been the case then so many good warriors wouldn't have died that day and Thor wouldn't have become a martyr.

"I think you already know that answer but if you must know then no, Surtr would fail if Fenrir and Midgardsormr were on the battlefield. No Faction would dare attack us, not even the Angels."

As he followed his uncle to the Downtown outskirts, Vidar gave a confused look at him. "The Angels? They don't want anything to do with us."

"On the contrary they do. Now that we are allies with one of their sworn enemies and have the boy with Thor's powers, they may try attacking to get him back. Of course, those fools won't get past our defense. Our powers dwarf those of the Biblical Faction who believed themselves to be the superior race." Loki released a hollow laugh, "Ha! What a joke! Angels, Devils and especially Fallen Angels are all fools to believe they are stronger than the other Factions. Even though Odin went to the Black Angel's first to suggest an alliance, we both know this was their way of obtaining more power and strength to their side. They are out of their league in thinking they can try to use us as a means to bolster their manpower to attack the White and Black Angels. Two of their leaders close in power to the Ten Strongest Beings in the world."

"Who thankfully wants peace like us." Growled Vidar in annoyance at what Loki was saying. "Honestly Uncle, where do you get these ideas from? Sirzechs and Ajuka want peace like Odin does."

"Ah, but you still hate the Devil's for making a clone of Muspelheim's king no? Does that make Thor's sacrifice feel like it was in vain?"

"It does…" Vidar admitted with a sigh. "Their leaders don't want war but the people do. They're trying to one-up the other by obtaining someone from our faction."

"Exactly. The Church cloned the hero Siegfried and somehow obtained a boy with Thor's power. While the Devil's have a Surtr clone. Hahaha! If more clones of those two are created and the war between Heaven and Hell begins anew. We might just have ourselves a Clone Wars!"

The blonde haired God couldn't hide a chuckle at Loki's words. The Underworld made that clone of Surtr because they believe a Giant is better than a human, which was correct in a certain way. Jotun's were the strongest Giants in the Supernatural world with the strength to rip a man in half. However, Siegfried managed to slay one of the Five Great Dragon Kings. Something no Jotun, not even Surtr himself accomplished.

"Despite your doubts and my distrust, I nevertheless have faith that we will go into an era of peace and Thor will become the Second God of Thunder."

"I'm sure he will…"

Despite Loki saying such a kind thing, it was done with a deep frown. That would never happen! This boy would never become the next God of Thunder!

Not until Ragnarok comes…

**End**

**Do I sense the start of something between the God and Valkyrie?**

**That ends this chapter. Apologize for it being short and a pretty weak title but I really can't think of what else to say of it**

**Here is the link to the cover art and other pictures related to the story. **

**kingofhistory/art/Second-Coming-of-the-God-of-Thunder-819552065**

How was it that no other man talked to her like this!? Could the Fates be intertwining her destiny to Thors?


	7. The God of Thunder's first mission

**Hello everyone. At long last after delays, hiatus, and helping the family, this chapter is finally out. This will be a VERY long chapter. Lastly, I know there are grammar issues but don't let that stop you from reading the story. What do you think of it so far? What do you think will or should happen? Keep following to find out.**

**Chapter 7**

**The God of Thunder's first mission**

_He stood tall with the ruins of the town, its buildings crushed and streets littered with weapons, corpses, and blood. Yet despite all this, he smiled. He smiled because such a gruesome scene was prevented from continuing. The people who surrounded him clapped and cheered. For he was their savior._

_Many lives were lost but many more were saved._

_There was a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see a little girl smiling at him._

"_You're our hero!"_

_Yes. He thought as he sat her upon his shoulder while raising his mighty hammer high and released thunderbolts into the sky while the crowd applauded._

_He was their hero._

_Their savior._

_Their protector._

_He was their God of Thunder!_

Thor's eyes open before shutting tightly from the sun's light hitting his face.

Why did he keep the window open last night and more importantly what was that dream he just had? Fantasizing about the heroic deeds he would perform. He smiled at the thought while turning his head away from the sun. Soon he would go out and protect the Realms. When his vision became clearer he noticed a blanket of silver. When he touched the silver blanket he felt it was very soft. Soft like...hair.

Hair!?

_Wait a minute…I don't have a silver blanket in my room! This isn't even my room or bed! And there's only one girl I know who has hair this color!_

Slowly sitting up to get a better view, he saw Rossweisse filling the empty space of the bed sleeping peacefully. Looking around he realized he wasn't in the palace. He was in Rossweisse's room! And more importantly in her bed!

Never in his eighteen years had he woken up with a woman in bed. How and when did this happen? He last recalled being out in Downtown and…

Downtown…

Of course, he was exploring the discount shops Rose visited before having a cheap, but enjoyable, dinner at a sandwich shop she always goes to with Sigrun, who he also remembered hearing had just returned from her mission.

He would have to ask her what happened in it and how it went.

Refocusing back to the night before, he recounted walking the streets after dinner until he noticed exhaustion start to overtake Rossweisse from her long hours on the job. Since he was taught about kindness from the Church, he chose to take the bodyguard of the Royal Family back to her home, despite her sleepy complaints of needing to protect the Allfather. By the time he reached her home, she was fast asleep.

_Afterward, I planned to leave but crashed on her couch to rest_ _for five minutes. I must have walked into her room while I slept...why?_

Why indeed? What prompted him to sleep in Rose's bed?

The Thunder God listened to her gentle breathing. Maybe he should wake her up but if he did that still in her bed she would freak out and demand why he was still here. Maybe going to the couch or leaving was the better option. As quick and quiet as he could, Thor pulled the bed covers off and tried to make his way to the door.

"Hmmm…"

But he froze when she moaned and rolled over, the edge of her fingers brushing against him.

_Her fingers are so soft…_

Before he could remove himself from her room, aqua eyes slowly opened. He stared at her like a deer caught in a car's headlights and she stared back.

"Good morning…"

"Hmmm good morning Thor…" She mumbled before shutting her eyes.

3… 2… 1…

"THOR!"

He winced at her shriek as she covered herself in her blanket, her cheeks as red as his hair.

"W-why are you in my bed!? How did you even get here!? We….we didn't do anything lewd did we?"

Now Thor was blushing. What she was referring to… the action of intercourse was something Thor had zero experience in since it was rarely spoken about in the Church. Sure he saw many women of different shapes and sizes but they were all clothed. Not once had he seen a woman naked or thinking of intercourse.

But such thoughts had never occurred to him. However such thoughts would have filled his mind if Rossweisse was naked. Lucky for him she wasn't, which she noticed. This, however, didn't stop the bodyguard from fretting.

"Why didn't you take them off!? Now there wrinkled and have to be ironed!"

"I wasn't going to strip you! I'm not a pervert!" Thor yelled, his whole face red.

"I was talking about my jacket and shoes!" The silver-haired warrior corrected with puffed cheeks. The jacket was one thing but sleeping in shoes!? Who keeps those on while sleeping in a bed!? She watched Thor roll his eyes and walk out to the living room, shutting her bedroom door on the way out to give her privacy to change.

She threw the blankets off and stretched, feeling the pop of bones and relaxation of tense muscles. At least he isn't like his father. Still…doing naughty stuff with a boy like having him take off her clothes was something she dreamed of doing someday. Oh, how she wished to do naughty things with a boy. But such ideas would have to wait until she finally finds a boyfriend.

Out in the living room, Thor sat on the couch he tried to rest on the night before. Waiting for Rossweisse to freshen up.

"Well, that went better than expected. At least she didn't hit me." He thought out loud while looking around at the books on her shelves. Before his adventure into Downtown he spent the rest of the day reading the books she gave him which proved invaluable to his study in spell casting.

As he kept looking through the bookshelves, one caught his eye. It was the largest book the Valkyrie had in her possession, over a hundred pages had to be in it with how many he could see. There was no visible title on the spin meaning it had to be on the cover. Curious to see what the book was called and whatever knowledge was hidden away within its pages he took the book from the shelf and stared at the large golden letters on the cover.

_The Beast: A mystery or real?_

The Beast? What could that mean specifically? Fenrir? The World Serpent? Unable to hide his interest he opened the book to the first page.

Suddenly he heard the door opening and quickly returned the book back where he found it. But his mind couldn't stop thinking of the title. This Beast was obviously dangerous since this book written about it was so large.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at the books you have."

"I think you mean looking at my essay."

Shit! She did see him with the book. Wait… did she say it was her essay? That whole book was her essay!? How long did it take her to complete and why wasn't it published?

"Rossweisse, what exactly is that thing? I've never heard of anything called The Beast and you clearly know something about it with how big this essay of yours is."

Rossweisse said nothing to his question. But he could tell she was hesitating to tell him what this Beast was. Would she tell him? Did she trust him with such information?

Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Thor sighed. Saved by a visitor from answering the question. Perhaps in time she when she comes to trust him more she would tell him what she knows of The Beast. Sure he could ask the others what it was but there was something fun hearing Rose share her knowledge.

Which is why she'd make a good teacher, Thor thought with a smile.

Rossweisse rushed to the door and opened it. To her surprise, Sigrun was standing there. What was Brynhildir's goddaughter doing here?

"So the rumor is true. The Allfather's bodyguard IS sleeping with his son. I didn't know you were that daring, Rose." Sigrun said with a cheeky grin.

"T-that's not what happened!" Rossweisse yelled, blushing furiously at her best friend's question who laughed at her reaction. If there was one thing she knew Sigrun loved doing, it was teasing her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Thor asked, looking between the two Valkyries. He noticed if Sigrun didn't have violet hair and amber eyes along with braids, then she could be Rossweisse's twin.

"Can't your best friend come visit you? I heard you and Thor were seen walking the streets of Downtown together and spoke to Lord's Vidar and Loki."

"I-I was only showing Lord Thor the rest of Asgard on orders from the Queen."

"Oh really? Then why is our beloved lord in your apartment?"

"That was my fault. I fell asleep on her couch before I could return to the palace."

"Well since you are here, how about we all go out to breakfast?" The violet haired Valkyrie offered with a smile.

"I'd like to but I need to see the Allfather."

"Come on, Rose, you can take a day off from your duty to relax."

"Sigrun, I swore to protect the Allfather and his family. I cannot neglect this duty."

"Your duty," Sigrun said, brow narrowing slightly, "is not as a bodyguard but as a maid. He only needed you to take up that job so he could eye your body, just as he did with your grandmother. The Allfather has never come under threat, not since the time before Surtr invaded. Besides, that Fallen Angel's leader is always by the Allfather's side. As for his sons and wife," Her eyes flickered to Thor, "both are powerful in their own right. Only a fool would try to assassinate the Royal Family, which I need to remind you is impossible since the only way in and out of Asgard is through the Bifrost. So just take the day off and relax."

Rossweisse shifted uncomfortably at her friend's words. She wouldn't deny Sigrun's words, the Allfather's treatment of her wasn't pleasant but it was still her duty to protect him. Even if he orders her to do something ridiculous like grabbing his slippers or getting his morning coffee while he stares at her body. How could Freya allow such a thing!? He was her husband for Asgard's sake! If she was queen she would forebay Odin from looking at any woman less he wishes to feel her wrath.

"I agree, Sigrun," Thor said, trying to suppress his rising anger for Odin. It infuriated him that Asgard's rulers were nothing like the stories he read about, particularly with Odin. He wasn't just angry to know the God of Wisdom, King of the Aesir, the man who adopted him was a pervert, but embarrassed. How could his brothers put up with that? How could Freya allow such a thing? Speaking of Freya, she had spent much of Asgard's wealth to commemorate the warriors who fell in battle protecting Asgard against Surtur. Granted he couldn't blame her for doing so but she had played a part in Asgard's decline in power.

"Lord Thor-"

"And you don't need to call me Lord, Rossweisse. Just call me Thor." Seeing Rossweisse open her mouth he added, "I order you to just call me Thor."

She shut her mouth and sighed. If that was what he wished to be addressed as then so be it. If he wasn't a God she'd ask to be addressed as Rossweisse. She was the Allfather's bodyguard so such formality should be given to her, but it wasn't. Would she ever be called the Allfather's bodyguard? Would her title as the Valkyrie without a boyfriend ever be changed? She hoped it would.

"Hey how about you and Sigrun escort me to breakfast? Your duty is also to ensure the Allfather's family is safe right? So by doing this, you would still be following orders."

Rossweisse thought of God's words before sighing with a nod of agreement. Plus she could use this time to help Thor get to know more of Asgard while having a delicious breakfast in the process.

"We would be honored to escort the Allfather's son." Said Sigrun with a smile.

**Asgard shopping district**

Thor sighed in delight. He had just finished eating a breakfast he would never forget. Sigrun's suggestion of eating at The Gullinbursti Dinner was the right choice. It was the number one dinner in Asgard, serving food no realm or faction could match in taste. What made this visit even better, was the fact that all prices for him and the Valkyrie's were discounted because he was the Allfather's son. Despite ordering Rossweisse to not address him as lord, everyone else in Asgard did. Eventually, he would have to get used to it.

"And you were worried this place would be expensive, Rose," Sigrun said grinning.

"That's only because Lord...ok alright because Thor is with us." Retorted the silver-haired maiden, after sipping her drink.

"So Thor, tell us about yourself. What are your hobbies, where did you come from before coming to Asgard? How did you obtain Thor's powers?"

Thor glanced at Sigrun, her amber eyes filled with curiosity to know the God of Thunder. Was that a smart idea? Vidar said it was his choice to share with Asgard if he chose too and even if he did what could be shared? He had no memories about himself save for being trained as a weapon for the Church to use against the Devils. That didn't sound like quite a story to share just yet. Plus how would she react to such a story? What would happen when she learns he was affiliated with the Church? Would she distrust him and see him as an outsider for stealing the Thunder God's name and powers?

No, she wouldn't do that. She had shown kindness to him ever since he met her. That kindness had earned her his trust. Nevertheless, he still feared how she would take this information. Sitting around and thinking about it wasn't going to get him the answers.

"Well… since Rossweisse already knows I guess I could share my life with you but _only_ if you swear to keep it secret and tell no one else." He said seriously.

Raising a violet brow curiously the Valkyrie nodded before leaning forward so that it would stay secret between the three of them.

Looking around to make sure nobody would listen in, he returned his attention back to Sigrun, "I...was once affiliated with the Church. Actually affiliated isn't the best word for it, I was their experiment. A test subject to be trained to fight against their enemies. As for why I have Thor's powers, I don't know? Even the Church didn't know? All they knew was that I had his powers and they gave me his name. Beyond that, I know nothing. I don't even know who my real parents are, or if I had any."

A long silence fell upon the trio with Rossweisse looking between them anxiously, wondering what her best friend would say to this. Then she saw the violet haired girl's expression shifted into a look of pity.

"I'm so sorry." She said, "Did Odin know what you were going through?"

"No. He only discovered me after...after…"

"After Heimdall sensed you unleashing a large amount of magic a week ago." Rossweisse answered, choosing to share her part in the discovery, "We found him unconscious within the ruins of a building belonging to the Church. He was lucky to be found by us, had we not saved him he would have died from blood loss."

Sigrun nodded, eyes still focused on the God of Thunder. While this news was surprising, it also filled her with sadness. A past shrouded in mystery with only the memories of being an experiment for the Christians. If she had known of this boy sooner she'd have gathered as many Valkyries as she could to rescue him and bring him back to Asgard. Screw trespassing onto enemy territory or possibly starting a war, Thor was not part of the Christians Faction. He is Aesir and if they wanted Thor back, they'll have to fight for him.

This did raise many questions, however. Like how they kept Thor hidden so long? If Odin did not know of this boy until now, did that mean Heaven's God was kept in the dark as well? Why would the Church want to use the powers of a God outside of their own Faction and more importantly how did they find Thor first?

"Oh, I forgot to ask you Sigrun. How was your mission? What happened?" Thor suddenly said, interrupting Sigrun's thoughts.

Sigrun shrugged, breasts bouncing slightly in her t-shirt. "Nothing special. Just a dispute between some clans in Jotunheim. It was settled peacefully thankfully"

"Jotunheim? I thought they were our enemies?"

"That used to be the case but after the fall of their Empire, some clans reached out to make peace with us and whenever they ask for help we give it to them. Even though we have access to the Nine Realms, the alliances we once had are gone. Nidavellir and Muspelheim are silent, Midgard and Jotunheim have been requesting help non-stop, and all we know of Alfheim is the news that Lord Freyr brings back since he is their ruler. Only Vanaheim is our friend now. Things have changed for the worst ever since Surtr's Invasion."

Thor shifted in his chair. He heard the old alliances were broken but it was much worse than he thought. Despite his anger towards Odin, he needed to talk to him about this situation and his goal of renewing the old alliances. Perhaps Odin would take this seriously and help him, he joined forces with Azazel's Faction to prompt peace and coexistence after all. If Asgard can do that with an outside Faction, they can do it once again with the other realms.

"Rose told me what your goal in life is." Sigrun said with a smile, "That's a very noble goal. Not many in Asgard wish to renew the old alliances with the other realms. But I think that will change once you start the renewal. I have a couple of suggestions on how to make your goal work. But let us worry about that later. Why don't you ask us something?"

Thor's face brightened at the chance to get to know his friends more, "Well since we are talking about the Realms and you are both Valkyries are you Vanir?"

"We are neither," Rossweisse answered, glad to change the topic to something she knew.

"What do you mean? I thought the Valkyries were Vanir because they serve Freya who is the Queen of the Valkyries."

"That was the case before the Aesir-Vanir war ended. Yes, the Valkyrie's once served Lady Freya but now their duty, our duty, is to Asgard."

"So are you Vanir are not?"

"No, we are not. The Aesir and Vanir are the tribes of gods in the Norse Pantheon. The Vanir are associated with nature, fertility, wisdom, and the ability to see the future and the Aesir are connected with strength, power, honor, and war. The Valkyries are half-gods. All beings below the Aesir and Vanir are half-gods. Before becoming allies with Asgard, all Valkyries were from Vanaheim.

"Now any woman, save for Einherjar, can become a Valkyrie." Thor added, "Vili told me you need the use of magic and a strong will to survive the training but you still both come from Vanaheim yes?" Thor pressed on, eager to know more about the Valkyries, about his friends.

"Rose is from Vanaheim. I'm from Asgard and have always wanted to become a Valkyrie after seeing them." Sigrun answered, "And let me tell you the training wasn't easy but Rose and I both survived. Before Rose became the Allfather's bodyguard, we took mission's together and always succeeded. Her brains and my strength made us an unstoppable pair."

Unstoppable indeed. Those two were the strongest Valkyrie youths in Asgard. Could their strength and skills help in his goal to renew alliances with the other realms? He had seen Rose's spellcasting and experienced Sigrun's swordsmanship first hand. Plus both were very smart in their own way. Maybe when this mission is done he could ask.

"Oh? How's your shoulder? Is it fully healed to continue your training?"

Thor looked at his right shoulder and rolled it, feeling no pain from the movement. Sigrun was right, in fact, Thor had been using his right hand the entire time. How had he not realized it this morning? Finally, now he could resume where he left off and improve his skills.

"That face says it is." She turned to her friend, "What do you say, Rose, how about we go help our Prince master the art of spell casting?"

Thor raised a brow at Sigrun. She was going to help him? He had never seen her use magic yet but if she was from Asgard, it probably wasn't on the same level as Rossweisse. Still, the more help he got with training the faster his skills will grow.

**Valhalla training grounds**

"It was an elemental spell that went like this. No, it matched up like this...connect it to this."

Thor stood tall at the training area alone, arms outstretched to practice spell casting. Sigrun and Rossweisse stood on the sidelines watching. Even though he was grateful they were here, the Valkyrie's pep talk about improving his skills himself had stayed in his mind and he was determined to accomplish that task. Now here he was thinking back to the lessons she taught him and tried formulating patterns together to form the spell he cast the last time. As he began picturing it in his mind, he saw a blue palm-sized magic circle with Nordic ruins on the edge flicker into appearance. Doubling his efforts, but not rushing them, Thor rearranged some patterns and a much larger circle appeared before it released a thunderbolt.

_I've done it! I finally did my first spell!_

The satisfied smile the God wore faded when the spell pierced the target dummy like a spear before crashing against the wall and going through that too! He immediately canceled the spell and dropped his arms.

"Oops…"

"Very impressive but this proves you need more training." Sigrun said with a proud smile, "The spell was perfect but you poured too much magic into it. Because of that, the effects of energy depletion will kick in soon."

Once again Sigrun was right, he could feel his energy slipping away rapidly. Rossweisse had warned him of this and he foolishly had done it. Next time he would make sure to pour the correct amount of magic into a spell before casting it.

"I've heard from Rose you are having trouble with spell casting. I can give you an alternate way to use magic until you're able to properly use spell casting." The violet haired girl offered.

Thor knew right away what she was going to show him. He was going to look into studying it the day he began training but had slipped his mind after the duel with Andrew. She was going to teach him how to imbue magic into Jarnbjorn.

Sigrun stepped forward and cleared her throat, "Everyone says spell casting is easier but if you ask me, magical weapons, or alchemy, as humans call it, is much easier. All you have to do is transfer magic into a weapon."

As soon as she said that the blade of her sword was engulfed in flames, leaving Thor in awe at the sight. He felt as if he was standing inside an oven or a burning building as sweat began to form on his brow at the intense heat. Despite this, he couldn't help being mesmerized by the beauty of it. The orange-red flames did not send embers into the air or fall below the hilt, it was like the fire was the blade itself! If Sigrun could do this with fire, what could she do with light or lightning!?

"Transfering magic into a weapon, any weapon can be pretty tricky unless you know what you are doing. It can be easy for some, like me, or difficult. Think of the weapon as your arm and the magic as blood, once you have successfully transferred it, make sure you keep the magic flowing in it steadily. Pour too much and you'll lose control." Sigrun explained as she extinguished the fire and returned her sword to her pocket dimension, a proud smile etched upon her face. "Now you try."

Thor nodded as he called forth Jarnbjorn. He had to thank Rossweisse for giving those books to him. From within the pages were spells and seals of different types, including how to store his weapon into a pocket dimension, which he perfected during his shoulder recovery. Gripped firmly within his hand, he called upon his magic and tried channeling it into the mighty axe. As he felt his magic flow into the weapon he saw sparks erupt from the head and soon bolts of thunder and lightning began coiling around the handle like snakes moving up a tree.

It was working! He just needed to put a little more and keep it steady and soon the axe began to vibrate as a yellow glow appeared around the axe's head. More magic flowed into the weapon before being released into the sky. Thor turned to the Valkyries, both standing in awe at what he just did.

"There you are!"

The trio turned to the voice and saw a woman approaching them. She was a year younger than they were with dark green hair tied into a single long braid and clad in yellow robes. This was Hlin, the maid of the Royal Family and, from what Thor heard, had a crush on Baldur. Thor always saw her attending the Royal Family but never interacted with them. By the sound of her reaction, she seemed to have been looking for them. Why though? What was her reason for doing so?

"I've been looking everywhere for you three. The Allfather wishes to see you all immediately."

Their gazes turned to one another this time. The Allfather wanted to see them?

"What does that aloof foo want?" Thor asked in an unfriendly tone.

The maid raised a brow at the prince before realizing what he was talking about. "Ah. I suppose you saw the Allfather's hobbies?" When Thor nodded she sighed, "Your Grace, I understand your anger about who you thought your father was but mark my words he is a powerful and wise man. He just rarely shows it. Someday you will see that wisdom." She reassured with a smile.

"I doubt that," Thor said to himself before following Hlin back to the Palace.

**Palace throne room**

Thor, Rossweisse, and Sigrun were standing at the feet of the stairs leading to the king and queen's thorns who sat upon them looking wise and powerful. Although wise wasn't the correct word for Odin though, the truth about him being a pervert still burned in his mind.

Taking his place beside the Allfather was Baraqiel, his face always set in that serious expansion never changing for a second. With them was a woman who Odin tried not to eye in front of his wife.

Despite the room's size, it was silent as a mouse. Not a sound was made, not even the artificial World Tree's branches creaked and groaned. And yet within this silence, there was a feeling of tranquility within the air, as if all negative feelings were being dissolved.

Could this be the Queen expressing her love through her magic? The smile she sent his way could be proof of it.

"Kneel." Odin commanded, waiting for them to do so before continuing, "Thor, your studies at Valhalla have been going smoothly from what Vili tells me. So has your training under Ms. Rossweisse. Your duel against the Einherjar has made you quite popular with the people of Asgard and shows you are a skilled fighter. These have made me decide that now is the time. Time for you to take your first mission as an Aesir to protect the realms."

The anger Thor felt was washed away, replaced with excitement at the Allfather's words. Finally, he would get to see the other Realms of the Norse Faction. To go and protect the Realms was a privilege any Aesir would be honored to do. His eyes flickered to his friends, both smiling proudly at his achievements.

Thor was about to speak but Odin raised a hand to keep him from interrupting, "This will not be an official mission. Rather, a test to prove if you truly are worthy to undertake the daunting tasks of protecting the Nine Realms just as the other Gods of Asgard have done for centuries. Hlin, give him the details."

The maid of Freya stepped forward and cleared her throat, "We have received prayers of help from Skjult Dal. Skjult Dal, is a town far away from civilization and the only one where everyone is a follower of our Faction. Whenever our believers pray for us, we answer them. What they require is unknown but we will not abandon them."

Thor stayed silent as he took in the information. So he was going back to Earth to help a town. Not the most exciting mission but at least he would get to experience travel through the Bifrost. The bridge that connected to all Nine Realms was said to be able to transport someone anywhere.

"Thor, are you ready for this task? Are you able to face this trial?" Odin asked, seriously.

Thor nodded, "I am. More than ever."

"If you succeed. Do you swear to protect the Realms from evil?"

"I swear."

"And do you swear to give your life to preserve that peace at a moment's notice without hesitation?"

"I swear!"

"Then go! Ready yourself and prove to Asgard that you are an Aesir!" The Allfather commanded.

"How exciting! You get to go on your first mission! Vandil will be so jealous when he hears about this!" Sigrun exclaimed, rising to her feet.

But Rossweisse wasn't smiling about this, she was looking at Thor with intense seriousness, "Thor, listen carefully. While I am happy that you are being given the privilege of taking the test, what you are doing is a trial many are not able to pass. Those known by humans are all who have taken the test and passed. When you pass the trial, not only will you be allowed to travel the realms but join our Pantheon when the Allfather feels you are ready. So you must make sure you pass this, otherwise, you will never be able to travel the realms."

Thor nodded, readying himself mentally for whatever this test was. Was he to hunt a dangerous beast? Save some people? Or was it something simple like help build a home? Whatever it was he would pass it and show he was the God of Thunder.

"So did you and Rossweisse pass the test?"

Sigrun smiled at the question, "We did. Rose was the first and not long after I passed as well. Before becoming the Allfather's bodyguard, we took mission's together and always succeeded. Her brains and my strength made us an unstoppable pair."

Unstoppable indeed. Those two were the strongest Valkyrie youths in Asgard. Could their strength and skills help in his goal to renew alliances with the other realms? He had seen Rose's spellcasting and experienced Sigrun's swordsmanship first hand. Plus both were very smart in their own way. Maybe when this mission is done he could ask.

He turned to Odin and said, "Will I be going alone?"

Odin chuckled at the question, "Of course not. You will be supervised and aided if you are in serious trouble. It was going to be Sigrun but since it was her idea to have my bodyguard skip out on her duty, I've decided for Rossweisse to accompany you while Sigrun will act as my substitute bodyguard until you return. Don't look so uncomfortable, Miss Sigrun, you get to experience Rossweisse position as, how did you phrase it, a maid."

Thor tried to stifle a laugh at seeing the Emerald Valkyrie's face go white at the Allfather's words while Rossweisse just shook her head. Sigrun should have known better than to fool the Allfather and now would pay the price for it by knowing what it's like to be in her shoes. Nevertheless, he wouldn't argue with that. Rossweisse was the strongest Valkyrie youth in Asgard, he couldn't feel any more secure with her watching his back.

**Asgard outskirts.**

After readying themselves for the coming mission, they were escorted out onto the Bifrost, the only way in and out of Asgard and to the other eight realms. Before its destruction by the Original Thor's sacrifice the bridge led far beyond Asgard's walls, all the way to Midgard. It was said by the followers of Norseism that whenever a rainbow appeared, it meant the God's had come to the mortals' word. Even though it was repaired, it now ended at a large building that filled in the once unfinished section of the wall.

The door opened and Thor felt as if he had just stepped into a hotel lobby. The domed shaped room was larger than it looked on the outside and its dark blue flooring had silver patterns on it. Standing at a desk beside opposite of them was a tall man clad from head to toe in golden armor who smiled when seeing the two. Thor knew right away who this was. Heimdall, the Guardian of Asgard who controlled the Bifrost and watched for any signs of trouble. It is he who the enemies of Aesir must get past in order to breach Asgard's walls.

"Welcome, Thor and Rossweisse." He said in a deep calm voice. "The Allfather tells me that you are going to Midgard."

"I am and when you are ready, you may start the Bifrost."

Thor watched Heimdall preparing for their departure to Midgard. His fingers danced along the keyboard before a large magic seal appeared beneath his and Rossweisse's feet.

"Good luck, Thor, may the Fates guide you to succession."

Light consumed Thor and soon felt himself falling - no- flying at the speed of light while the colors of the rainbow zooming by. Add the silver flow of Rossweisse hair into the mix and… well there was no other word to describe it… beautiful.

The Bifrost was truly beautiful.

_And so is Rose…_

Wait what!?

Before he could think of why he thought Rossweisse was beautiful, he felt his feet hit solid ground. The Bifrost disappeared and was replaced by a grassy field leading for miles towards enormous snow peaked mountains and a great forest. A herd of deer could be seen grazing in the meadow, some looking upon the two teenagers with curiosity. By the looks of the landscape and the name of the town they were going to help he was in Scandinavia, the subregion in Northern Europe.

Thor followed Rossweisse over a hill and saw Skjult Dal nestled away in a valley near a lake. The townsfolk must know about the Supernatural world since they landed so close to it and everybody was gathered and awaiting their arrival.

The two Aesir approached the civilians, all held hope in their eyes.

"They've arrived! The Aesir have arrived!" yelled a woman.

"Odin has heard our prayers! We are saved!" Shouted an elderly man.

Thor glanced at Rossweisse, but her serious composure didn't waver under the many looks the men gave her. She marched over to a muscular man with a bushy beard filled with many braids. "Mr. Aksel, it is good to see you once more. What's the problem this time?"

"It's Orcs. They have set up camp in the gorge and are raiding our farms and kidnapping anyone who ventures out of the town. Please, get rid of those animals whatever the coast and bring back our missing, if any are still alive…"

"We will return what you have lost and remove this problem. You have my word." Said Rossweisse, motioning for Thor to follow her. When they were out of sight, Rossweisse spoke to Thor, "Do you know how to fly?"

"No, but if we run we-"

"Have no time to run. The Flight spell is easy. Just concentrate your magic to your feet." As soon as she said that, the Valkyrie started floating.

The actions caused a second of excitement to fill Thor. Of course he would be excited to fly. If he knew how to fly he could have escaped the Church long before Asgard found him. Following her instructions, Thor began to feel himself leave the earth. If he wasn't on a mission he'd have been doing loop-de-loop's and barrel rolls.

"Well, that was easy. Well, Rossweisse, lead on."

And lead on she did. Until they could see the gorge Mr. Aksel spoke of. When they arrived at the gorge Thor landed on a patch of grass while giving one last look at Rossweisse who hovered above with crossed arms before proceeding down the rocks, eyes alert for any sign of the Orcs.

It didn't take long for the young God to find an opening in the gorge and the sound of screams coming from the entrance. That had to be the Orc camp… and those they had kidnapped. The closer he neared the cave mouth, the louder the screams grew. Those poor people… hearing their screams of agony...the laughter of pleasure from those Orc...from those animals… made his blood boil! Despite his desire to draw his axe and charge in to save the villagers, he would not let his feelings cloud his mind. Orc's were among the most hated species within the Supernatural world, ranked just above Fallen Angels. The reason why is besides being selfish and sinful like the Fallen and Devil's, Orcs are not to be taken lightly. The numerous wars they fought throughout the centuries have turned them into battle-hardened warriors and when faced in great numbers, make them very troublesome.

Before he could set foot in the cave, he could hear snickering all around him. So much for stealth, Thor thought as he saw Orcs brandishing bows and other crudely made weapons appear from behind rock formations. Some had brutish looks to them, others were out of shape and bald or balding with greasy grey skin glistened in the sunlight. By Odin's beard, they were disgusting to look at.

Drawing Jarnbjorn, Odin's son prepared himself for battle. Knowing that his foes surrounded him and would try getting the jump on him, Thor began moving into a position to have all his enemies in eyesight. That plan, however, was foiled when the Orcs rushed him at once while others began raining arrows upon him. Tensing his muscles for the fight, Thor lunged and made the first move by throwing his axe as fast and hard as he could at the closest archer. The great axe found its mark, burying itself into the Orc's skull. The sickening sound of flesh splitting and bone-cracking echoed through the gorge. One down… and whoever knows how many more to go.

Thor rushed the nearest Orc, disarmed him of his sword and followed up with a hard punch to the face. The power of the punch sent the Orc stumbling into the rocks, cracking his neck on a particularly large boulder. Two more came forth, both trying to flake his sides. One lunged with a spear while the other swung hard with a large spiked club. Being two steps ahead, Thor spun on his heels, allowing the gauntlet to take the brunt of the club and parry the spear with the Orc's sword he stole and follow up with a stab to the spearman's throat. The clubman pulled back to try again but Thor took the opportunity to slash at his knees. Before he could finish, the God was blindsided, sending him tumbling to the ground, losing the sword in the process.

Looking up, Thor found a very large Orc pinning him to the ground and holding a large rock over his head that he was about to use to smash his skull in. Throwing his arms forward, he caught the boulder and began a power struggle with the Orc to push him off, which was proving quite difficult. This was quite a strong Orc, if not the strongest of the group. With no weapon around him to grab and Jarnbjorn too far out of reach, Thor cast the spell he successfully performed back in the training arena. A thunderbolt blasted the rock, and the Orc's head, into nothingness. Free at last, the young God scrambled to his feet and not a moment too soon either. The same foe who had his knees slash tried to smash his head in again. With the training learned from his time in the Church, Thor expertly weaved around the attack and snapped the Orc's neck in seconds.

This was getting tedious, he had to get to those hostages before something happened to them. He rushed to where he last saw Jarnbjorn, dodging arrow fire as best he could till he retrieved it. Now armed again, he channeled his magic into the weapon and brought it crashing down to the earth with a mighty roar. Rocks shattered as a tremendous shockwave spread throughout the gorge, electrifying all it came in contact with, which just so happened to be all the Orcs. They howled in pain before dropping like leaves from a tree.

_Damn it… I used too much magic! Rose is definitely going to scold me on that one but I had to end this swiftly. I have to save them!_

Taking deep slow breaths to regain what energy he could, Thor marched into the cave, weapon ready and eyes alert for any traps or surprises he may encounter. The lanterns strung along the walls flickered ominously, there light being the only source of guidance through the cave.

Suddenly there came the sound of someone pleading up ahead, prompting him to double his pace. Finally reaching the end of the tunnel, he peeked out and spotted the Orc camp. It was stocked to the brim with food and weapons, obviously stolen from the village, and possibly other places. A large fire burned in the center and far off to the left where the captives, the state they were in was a sad sight to see.

They were chained to the walls like animals waiting to be slaughtered or trophies earned from a game. What clothing they had before being kidnapped was ripped to shreds, exposing cuts and bruises earned from the pain there captives endured upon them. One poor soul looked as if they were no older than thirteen and was on the verge of collapse. How long had these people been here!? What in the name of Helheim did these creatures put them through!?

Thor did not want to look to where the screaming was coming from but forced himself. He spotted a large Orc dragging a young girl, probably seventeen or eighteen by the looks of it, to the back of the cave with a face twisted into a sickening grin of pleasure while the girl screamed

_This… has gone on long enough!_

Stepping out of the shadows, Thor threw his axe with all the power he could muster and leaped into action before these fools could retaliate. As he charged another Orc who was about to indulge in a pile of food, Jarnbjorn slammed into the Orc dragging the girl, splitting his head and turning the earth red with blood.

Even though the girl shrieked in horror at the gruesome death she just saw she was nonetheless grateful to see someone come to save them. She watched the stranger bury his fist into another Orc's belly and retched it free with a hard twist. He threw his hand out and watched the axe he threw fly back to him and be used to cleave his the creature's head off. It wasn't long till he began a mass-slaughter upon the others. Despite their ferocity, none could harm him. He dodged, blocked, hacked, and swung with the skills of a seasoned warrior. When the last Orc fell, he made his way to her with the blood of his enemies dripping from the axe.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, to which she nodded slowly at with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. After enduring so much pain and praying so hard, the Allfather had heard her cries and sent her savior. Now she, and all those who also had been kidnapped could go home.

"LOOK OUT!"

Thor whirled around at the warning. His eyes widened in shock. Towering over the two was not an Orc, but a Troll! It roared before raising a large fist and swinging it with tremendous strength. Thor tried to counterattack but was sent flying across the cave, losing Jarnbjorn in the process, before slamming against the wall with a hard crash. Despite the armor taking most of the impact it still hurt.

_Great…they have a Troll._

Another scream by the girl alerted Thor. The creature was upon her, its arm raised to pound her to dust.

"NO!"

Thor raised his hands to prepare a spell but his vision was too blurry. If he cast a spell now, he could accidentally hit the girl or the other civilians. Seeing no other choice, Thor sprinted full towards the Troll, sparks flickering around his fists.

"AAAARGH!"

His roar of defiance alerted the creature of his coming attack. The Troll answered his challenge with a roar of its own before throwing a punch at him. Thor responded with his own punch. The two attacks collided with a literal shockwave. Thor pulled his shield up to block the second punch but staggered at the strength behind it allowing the Troll to grab his arm his first attack collided with and slam him into the ground three times before throwing him onto the ceiling. As gravity pulled him down, Thor could see the Troll winding up a punch that would probably break his skull.

_This Troll is no pushover, he's giving me quite the challenge! _

And it was fun…

But he didn't have time to dilly dally with the troll. He had to end this and get these people home!

As the Troll threw its punch, Thor spun his body to counter with a dropkick. As the two attacks collided, Thor channeled all the magic he had and unleashed it in one powerful blast of thunder at the Troll's face. The beast roared in pain as it fell flat on its back with a loud thud.

"Catch!"

The girl had managed to pry his axe free of the Orc and threw it to him as best she could. With Jarnbjorn back in hand, Thor chopped into the beast's skull. Five times he chopped and five times the grotesque sound of flesh and bone getting torn and broken echoed through the cave. The Son of Odin stared at the Troll, it was dead at last and now these people were free. He withdrew his axe from its head, cleaned the blood off, and made his way to the girl, who was freeing the others.

"Thank you! By all that is good of Asgard, thank you!" An elderly man said, tears in his eyes.

"It's alright now. You're safe. All of… you..."

A loud groan of pain and anger was heard from behind. Turning on the spot, Thor's eyes widened as he watched the bloody faced Troll rise to his feet. How much more could that thing take!? He used all his magic in that spell and buried his axe into its head five times!?

The Troll roared loudly and all Thor could do was yell back, their combined shouts were like thunder to the hostage's ears. If they kept this up, their eardrums would burst. Thor readied himself for another smackdown as the Troll prepared to charge.

Suddenly a volley of magic bullets crashed into the Troll's back, followed by thunder, lightning, fire, and water. The bombardment of spells sent the Troll crashing face-first to the earth with a boom. Thor looked in the direction of the spells and spotted Rossweisse round the corner, hands alight with spell ruins.

Incredible! Truly incredible. Now he knew why Rossweisse was chosen as Odin's bodyguard and called the Strongest Valkyrie Youth. He had seen her skills in their magic training but to see it in a fight showed just how powerful she truly is. Her mastery of magic knew no bounds.

"It's over." The hostage sighed in relief while working on freeing another prisoner.

Yes… Thor though, it was finally over.

**Skjult Dal**

As promised, all hostages were rescued and returned safely to Skjult Dal. Families and lovers reunited at long last after what seemed like years of separation. In gratitude for Thor's success, Mr. Anker had chosen to throw a feast. It hadn't taken long to prepare the feast and even quick for everyone to be partying. Music filled the air for people to dance to.

Thor, however, wasn't attending the feast. It had been a long day for him and even though he wanted to go home and rest, he couldn't bring himself to ignore what he had done for these people. However, he didn't want to be among the bustling crowds and loud music yet. For now, he wanted peace and quiet, and he was given it on the banks of the lake while gazing up into the sky.

Still clad in his battered battle attire, Thor stared at the stars, there light twinkling in the sky and reflecting off the water. As a child, he would always stargaze whenever he could. Back then it was always from a room's window. Now he could look to the sky anytime without worrying about getting jumped by Exorcists.

"There you are."

Thor smiled. He didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice. She must have been looking all over for him. "Are you here to ensure I do not fall in the water and drown? Truly you are a dedicated bodyguard."

By the look on Rossweisse's face, he could see the joke fell flat. "Are you alright? You weren't at the feast."

"I'm fine." Thor reassured with a wave, "I just need time to myself. It's been a long day. I wasn't expecting the Orc's to have a troll with them. I thought their species never interacted with one another."

"On the contrary they do. Though it is very rare. The Orcs must have either made a pack or persuaded him to join them in their raids on Skjult Dal."

"Then whoever wrote that book on the creatures of Norse Myth was wrong." Snorted Thor, "I do hope this village isn't harassed anymore. Then again no Orc was left alive to tell the others to stay away."

"Unfortunately, Skjult Dal will always be a target for the creature of the Norse Myths. Luckily it only gets Orcs and Goblin. Very rarely do Troll's and Draugr terrorize the village."

Finally turning in her direction, he noticed she was wearing her business suit. She had to teach him how to change clothes through magic.

"So since I saved the people does that mean I pass the test?" Thor asked excitedly.

Rossweisse glanced passed Thor, spotting a raven perched atop one of the buildings watching them closely. A tiny smile spread across her lips. "Yes. I believe you did. Come, let us celebrate your passing of the test and return of the hostages."

Thor followed the Valkyrie back to the village, his eyes flickering to her every few minutes. He didn't want to seem like a pervert but she was so beautiful.

Beautiful… when he asked about beauty in the Church they said it is a combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight. Did Rossweisse meet those qualities? In the Bifrost, her hair seemed to glow like the moon's lights. The way it stood out within the rainbow tunnel was quite captivating. Her aqua orbs held a sense of calm in them, just like the sea.

Yes...he thought with a smile while following her into the largest building in the village, yes she _did _meet those qualities.

The Great Hall of Skjult Dal was packed to the brim with town's people. All chatting and feasting together merrily. At the far end of the room, seated at the head of a magnificent long table with Mr. Anker and those who had been rescued from the Orcs. When he spotted the duo he rose to his feet, smiling while yelling, "Hail to Lord Thor and Lady Rossweisse! Rescuers of Skjult Dal's people!"

"Hail to Lord Thor and Lady Rossweisse" Roared the townsfolk joyously, toasting the Aesir for their accomplishment.

Neither Aesir flinched at the attention they were given, both being used to large crowds. But neither unsure of how to interact with the party.

"Come, my friends, join us!" Shouted a big burly man while shoving a mug into their hands. "Drink and enjoy the night!"

Rossweisse recoiling in disgust. She recognized the smell of alcohol. An action the man took notice of and laughed about.

"Haha! What's wrong lass? Can't stand the smell of alcohol!? What about you boy!? Can yee stomach the taste!?"

Rossweisse turned to Thor, preparing to tell him to not listen, only to watch the Son of Odin drink his mug.

"Lord Thor!"

Thor turned to the girl, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock at him drinking. What is the problem? There are both eighteen, the legal drinking age plus is a party after all. Odin was right, she really needed to mellow out. Removing the glass from his lips, he grinned with amusement.

"Come on, Rossweisse, we saved these people. The least we could do is drink with them. One glass of alcohol won't kill us."

"It...It's not that! It's because-"

"It's cuz ya can't hold ya, liquor lass!?" Chuckled the burly man, after chugging his fifth beer, "And here I thought the Valkyrie of Asgard were stronger than mortals!? Your Valkyrie sisters must be disappointed in yee for not showing us mortals that you Aesir are better!"

Rossweisse's brow furrowed. Disappointed!? She graduated from college at fifteen! Became the strongest Valkyrie youth from her training and bodyguard to the Royal Family! How dare he say such a thing! Gripping her mug tightly in her hand, she raised it to her mouth and started to chug it which made all within the building raise their glass and cheer her on. Once finished she wiped the foam away with her sleeve exhaling heavily at all the liquid she swallowed.

Thor raised a brow at the girl. She drank that whole mug in one go! Impressive. Most impressive. Before he could join in on her chugging, the silver-haired warrior began to sway side to side, her eyes glazing over and cheeks turning very red.

"Uhh."

"Rossweisse?" He asked, lowering his mug.

"Hic...Thooooorrrr...I...hic...s-sheeee twhoooooo of whu."

Thor shot a glare at the man who goaded her into drinking. Who knew one glass would get her drunk so quickly. Perhaps now was time to go home.

"Mr. Anker, thank you for this feast but we really-hey!"

The Valkyrie grabbed Thor's ponytail and began to tug on it. "Hmm. Yah huur ish shoo shoft. It's like Wodin's..." She paused and was silent for a long moment before her brow furrowed, "Woooodin! Woodin is always googling yuung guurrls!"

He even browses the internet!? Freya is very casual with Odin's lecherous ways.

"Vhy dooo yaaahh have dah dwink? Vhy can't yahh be moower like yah mooowthur!? Shee neeevah dwinks!"

Thor shook his head and set his mug on the table. It was time to go home now. He took her hand to lead her outside but as soon as he did she collapsed to the floor. He sighed inwardly. It looks like he would be carrying her back home. He learned two valuable lessons today; Trolls are tough foes and Rossweisse is never allowed near any alcoholic beverage.

"Someone help me get her on my back."

It wasn't long till the God of Thunder was out of the Great Hall with a very drunk Valkyrie on his back who, despite being able to speak properly now, was rambling nonstop.

"You know what I think!?" The silver-haired warrior asked, a lopsided grin on her pretty face. "I think you should have fried that Troll! They make great food when fried! Hahaha!"

"Uh-huh."

"I also think you…should use your Thunder powers more! Light up the sky like fireworks! Make everything go boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!"

"I'm sure you'd like that…"

"I also like you~"

Thor stopped just outside the town when he heard those words and looked back at the girl. Her face was full of amusement, like a child getting free candy. She…liked him? Of course, she did…they were friends after all but that didn't stop him from asking, "Why do you like me?"

Rossweisse adjusted herself to lay her head on his shoulder, her lips curling into a content smile. The effects of her chugging was starting to wear off but still lingered within her system.

"It's because you cared..."

Thor watched her eyes slowly close after giving her answer. Cared? She must be talking about when Andrew insulted and tried to hit her. It had to be then since there wasn't any other time he had stood up for her. He thought for a moment of what it was like in Rossweisse's position and could see why she would say that. Before meeting him, no man had ever done what he did for her. That was why Rossweisse liked him because he cared for her wellbeing.

"You're right Rose…" Thor whispered with a smile as the Bifrost opened to take them home, "I do care about you."


	8. The Broken Maiden

**Chapter 8**

**The Broken Maiden**

"I can confirm all the hostages were rescued and returned safely to Skjult Dal." Rossweisse assured as she concluded her report kneeling before the thrones of Asgard. "Unfortunately, the Orc's attacked immediately upon seeing Thor. They didn't allow us to negotiate with them."

Odin hummed in acknowledgment. When he was told Thor had returned with an intoxicated Rossweisse last night, the Allfather chose to postpone the mission report for tomorrow. Despite the amusement he would get from seeing his bodyguard drunk, he needed to know every bit of detail from what happened, plus he didn't want to invoke his wife's fury. Despite his forever lasting love for the woman, Freya could be quite scary when she wanted to be.

A shame those Orcs didn't wish to talk. Then again their preferred method of solving things was violence. At least the hostages were all saved. Skjult Dal was an important village to Asgard. They were the only village on Midgard to have everybody knowing that Monsters and God exist and connections to Aesir.

"That is good to hear. The people of Skjult Dal will once more be in our debt. Though this can't keep going on, Rossweisse. This is the seven-hundredth time that the village has had trouble since its construction in the tenth century. While it has been the testing grounds of many young Aesir who wish to join our ranks. Skjult Dal is one of the last, if not _the _last village on Midgard to fully commit themselves to our religion. Most folks within Europe preach and pray to those Angels in the Biblical Faction."

"A problem that we should have solved ages ago."

"A problem that you should just let go, Loki. We control the north, not all of Europe. Unless you wish to start a one-man crusade against Heaven." The Allfather jokingly suggested to his blood brother who wrinkled his nose in response.

"I may take that chance." Sneered the blue-haired God.

"And wow will you do that without the help of your children? Your daughter is duty-bound to Helheim, the snake is sleeping in the ocean and the wolf…" A shadow passed over Odin's face, "He will _never _see the light of day. Not even if Ragnarok happens today."

Rossweisse frowned at Loki rolling his eyes before departing the throne room. "He has some nerve suggesting something like that."

Odin sighed, "Loki has always despised the other Factions ever since he was a boy. He believes peace can never be achieved. That it is but a means for enemies to build power before starting a new war. With so much distrust each Faction feels for the other it would seem that way. The Biblical trio would probably reignite there Great War if one of the leaders is stupid enough to do it."

"But they want peace too."

"Azazel wants peace but what about the leaders of the Underworld and Heaven? He's heard no word from them but even if they want peace, what about the people? Our own people distrust the Devil's and look at what has happened to the Fallen Angels, they have split because of allying with us. Those who broke away from Azazel's group have the same though as Loki; peace will never be achieved." Odin sighed as he rubbed his face, taking the opportunity to eye his bodyguard's figure. "Nevertheless, I will see that peace is achieved!"

Rossweisse smiled at her king's words.

"Then I can go to the tity bar and make it rain without worrying about my life being threatened!" The Allfather laughed perverted.

Rossweisse buried her face into her hand with a sigh.

**Valhalla training grounds**

Sigrun dodged Vandil's swings with the grace of a dancer, only sending quick jabs and cuts with her sword that easily slid past most of the Jotun's defense but didn't make contact. Blocking a recent swing with the shaft of the hammer, Vandil kicked his leg out in an attempt to knock Sigrun to the dirt but the Emerald Valkyrie was not one so easily beaten. Seeing what he was doing long before he enacted the move, Sigrun simply moved her feet into different positions to make Vandil's kick miss.

Sigrun disengaged to gain some distinction but Vandil was upon her, hammer swinging wide. The demi-god just barely had time to dodge the attack by a few inches. A little higher and her head would have been meeting the earth along with a concussion. Despite this being a spar, their weapons were real and could potentially kill them if not careful. Nevertheless, they would not cease their attacks unless one of them yielded.

Vandil broke away from his engagement with Sigrun, sweat pouring from him like a broken fountain, a grin of excitement etched upon his face. He knew the Emerald Valkyrie was a worthy opponent.

"Phew…let's take a break."

Sigrun sheathed her sword before bowing to the burnette. "You are quite the fighter, Vandil Aurvandilson. Should Ragnarok cometh now then I will be honored to see the end by your side."

Vandil laughed, "Sigrun Brynhildrdotter, you flatter me. Though I expected you'd wish to be beside your fellow Valkyrie or family instead of a common warrior."

"All in Asgard are family to me," Sigrun said with a beautiful smile. "You, Thor, Rose. I see all within Asgard as one family. A family that, despite our disagreements, all love each other."

"Even if that family disagrees with what the Allfather is doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Vandil looked around to make sure nobody was listening to them before continuing, "Some people believe Odin is becoming unfit to rule. Allying with an outside Faction and desecrating his son's sacrifice by adopting this new Thor. Don't mistake my words, my father and I trust him." He added when Sigrun narrowed her eyes, "I'm only sharing what I have been hearing from the people. Being friends with the God of Thunder is a great honor for me. Everyone at Valhalla loves him but some of their parents don't."

"So what you're saying is that Asgard is divided on what to think of this new God of Thunder?" Sigrun asked. The nod from the Jotun was her answer to which she sighed at, "Come now Vandil, he did just arrive last month. He will win them over. Give it time and the people will come to accept Thor."

"I have no doubt he will but you have to admit he's still a mystery. We don't know where he comes from or how he got those powers."

"Well if you're so keen on knowing why don't you ask him right now?"

Vandil followed Sigrun's gaze and saw the very man they were talking about approaching them.

"Hey there. I never expected to see you two sparing."

"Are you kidding? Vandil and I have known each other since we first enrolled at Valhalla." Sigrun answered, "I hear you passed your first test. Congratulations. So, what happened? What daring mission did the Allfather send you on?"

"A hostage rescue from a pack of Orcs."

Vandil snorted, "Orcs, they are always causing trouble. If Orcs couldn't breed so quickly they'd be on the endangered list like the Fallen Angels."

"No, you are thinking of Goblins." Sigrun corrected, "And Orc's aren't even close to being endangered."

"Oh. Yeah well, what happened, Thor? How many did you face? What did they do?"

Thor recounted the mission to his friends. How the Orcs attacked him on sight and faced down a troll in a fistfight.

"A Troll? Goodness, you sure had quite a mission."

"And probably would have been a goner had it not been for the Allfather's bodyguard. Speaking of which, did you enjoy the luxury of protecting him, Sigrun?" Thor asked, grinning widely.

"Don't _ever _mention that." Sigrun growled, "The things he asks for.. I pity Rose for going through that every day."

"Well, you only had one day to endure it. Imagine having to—"

His sentence was cut off by something large (and soft?) blindside him, sending him crashing to the floor. When he looked at what hit him he found himself beneath a powerfully built woman with short straight black hair ending above her shoulders and sky blue eyes filled with fury.

"IMPOSTER!" The black-haired woman yelled, raising her fist to strike him.

Before she could bring it down upon his face, Sigrun and Vandil tackled the women, putting all their strength into restraining her, a feat both were having difficulty.

"Sif no! He's the Allfather's son!"

"HE'S AN IMPOSTER!"

Thor was stupefied at hearing the woman's name. Sif!? Goddess of the Earth and Thor's wife, _his _wife!? No - not his - the old Thor's wife. Suddenly an image of Sif arm-wrestling flashed through his mind, but instead of short black hair it was long and blonde and her eyes held determined and a grin full of excitement. This, however, left a question searing in his mind. How did he remember what Sif looked like if he never met her in his entire life?

"Thor, run!"

Vandil's warning came too late for the red-head to hear. The punch to the face sent him flying into the opposite wall. His whole body ached with pain at the power behind the attack. If he takes another punch like that his bones will be shattered. Managing to open an eye, he saw Sif come charging at him, fist reeled back to pound him further into the wall and break his bones. Fear began to swell in Thor as he struggled to get out of the wall and dodge the strike but she was closing the distance fast. When the distance was closed Sif threw her fist at the God of Thunder who prepared himself for the pain he was about to feel. Before it could reach him something- no-someone appeared between the attack and Thor.

That, someone, was the God of Light.

_How!? That punch should have broken his skull with the power it held behind it. Wait… this is Baldur, The God of Light and… invincible! Yes, I remember now!_ _Baldur is blessed with invulnerability to all threats. Physical or magical!_

"That's enough Sif!" Baldur commanded.

"OUT OF THE WAY BALDUR! THAT BOY HAS STOLEN MY FIANCE'S POWERS AND HIS NAME! I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO—"

Baldur silenced her with a chop to the neck, sending her collapsing to the floor. The God of Light shook his head with a sigh before helping his brother out of the hole. "Are you alright?"

"In pain…ouch…but I'll live." Thor reassured before casting his eyes to the downed woman. "So...that's Sif huh?"

"Yeah… She was going to marry Thor and his death left her broken. That is what the people of Asgard call her now, The Broken Maiden. His death caused her to be like this. She sank into depression and rarely speaks to anyone nowadays. She must have heard about you and...well you heard what she said. You're lucky Vili was keeping a watchful eye on you three, otherwise, he wouldn't have called for me to stop Sif. I'm going to take her back to her chambers and tell father what happened, though I'm sure Uncle Vili has done so already. Nevertheless, her actions cannot be looked over and she will be punished for it. I apologize for her actions." With that, Baldur picked Sif up and teleported back to the Palace, leaving the trio to look back on what had happened.

So that was Sif, fiance of the Original Thor. That was quite a lot for Thor to take in.

"So that's why she's so bitter…" Sigrun whispered, "I heard about the pain she was going through but I did not know it cuts that deep."

"Rose has seen her wandering the halls or drinking in one of the wine cellars," Sigrun said with a shake of her head.

So it's that bad huh. And nobody has tried helping her? Well… that was going to change.

**Palace**

When Thor arrived at the Palace and asked where Sif's chamber was, he began his trek through the great hallways to the Goddesses room. Vandil and Sigrun had urged him not to confront her but he insisted he would do this. He also had to tell Odin about his strange memory of Sif.

"Thor!"

Thor turned his head and saw Rossweisse approaching swiftly, concern written all over her face.

"I heard what happened! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine," Thor reassured before recounting his encounter with Sif.

"She thought you were an imposter? Oh Thor, don't let what she says get to you. You're not an imposter to the First Thor."

"I have nothing against what she called me. It's what has happened to her that has me upset. That poor woman, she had plans to get married… and they were snatched away by Surtr."

"And you want to talk to her because…"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Rossweisse didn't say anything. Yes, it was the right thing to do but she had attacked him, possibly with the intent to kill him by what she heard. Was it a good idea to confront the broken maiden and help her overcome the pain within her heart?

There was only one way to find out.

"I'm going with you."

"Fine by me. What happened when Baldur reached the Palace?"

"He told of what Sif had done and Lord Odin looked rather upset at her actions. He scolded her before sending her to her chambers with a guard to keep an eye on her if she tried anything funny. Baldur had said it was like a father scolding a child."

_Well, he IS the ALLFATHER and all within Asgard are his children._ Thor thought before rounding a corner to see a guard standing in front of a door. The guard stood at attention upon seeing them approaching.

"Lady Rossweisse, Lord Thor. This door is off limits to-."

"I know it's off-limits, soldier. However, I must ask that you step aside. I wish to talk to Sif."

"You're going to try talking to her? After what she did to you?"

The guard looked between the Allfather's son, bodyguard, and the door he was guarding. He was certain Sif was listening and knew that once he opened that door she would launch herself at Asgard's Prince. Lady Rossweisse was strong but even her seals may not withstand the power Sif possessed.

"Prince Thor...I-"

"What is your name, soldier?" Thor interrupted

"Balor Lotorson."

"Well, Balor, your concern is noted and I appreciate it but I must go in there and speak with her. You may come in with us or ask for assistance from your fellow guards if you may."

The guard felt a smile twitched on his lips. That sounded exactly like something the First Thor would say. He always did care for Asgard and it's people.

"You may enter. I'll be ready should you need help, your grace."

Thor nodded approvingly to the guard then looked to Rossweisse who stood ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

Balor stepped aside and gripped the doorknob waiting for the Prince to give him the go-ahead to open it. When Thor nodded, the knob was turned and the two teens rushed in allowing the door to quickly be shut behind them.

Sif's room was identical to his own, it was large and made of stone with a canopy bed sitting at the far left corner of the room. Sitting across from it was a large dresser full of whatever Sif wore. Scattered around were empty wine bottles and at the center of the room was Sif, looking angrier than when she had attacked him.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, fists clenching and unclenching at wanting to attack the boy… the imposter!

"I've come to talk." Thor calmly said, hands raised in surrender.

"What's there to 'talk' about, an imposter. The Allfather says I am not to harm you ever again unless I am to be sent to the prisons. Is that why you have come? To mock me for my actions against you? I do not regret it." The pitch of her voice grew and so did her anger, "You're a fake! Do you hear me!? A fake! An imposter who caught the attention of our Allfather because you have my fiance's powers! I don't know who you are or how you acquired his powers but I know that you NOT the real Thor! You are NOT my beloved! You can't even wield Mjolnir! You think that with my fiance's name and powers you can just walk these halls and take what once was his!? You will never be the man Thor was, YOU FAKE GOD!"

Rossweisse was appalled at Sif's insults. Fake God? Imposter? How _dare _she say such things to him! He is not a fake! He is Thor! The Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin, and the God of Thunder! She told Thor to not let Sif's words hurt him but it was hurting her instead. She wanted to chastise the woman for such behavior but one look from Thor said to do nothing. Do nothing? She attacked him and insulted him. How could she stand by and let him take such things!?

"Maybe I am." Thor said at last calmly after waiting for the angry Goddess to calm herself a little, "I don't know if Thor is my real name. It was the Church who gave it to me. Yes, I do not deny it, I was part of the Church, not by choice mind you. They raised me as a weapon to use against their enemies. All my life I was subjected to physical and mental testing that would push me to my limits every day. I was supposed to be their secret weapon to be unleashed when the time was right."

Sif's face scrunched into annoyance and anger, "Well boo fucking hoo. I'm sure you're so glad to leave that all behind! I couldn't care less about your backstory!"

"Then how about we get back to the subject at hand. You hate me because you feel I stole Thor's title? I'm sure you're not the only one who feels that way, Lady Sif. However, I know how you feel-"

LIAR! YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN, YOU STUPID BOY! I LOST MY BELOVED! MY FIANCE! DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M FEELING THIS PAIN!? IT'S BECAUSE I WAS TO BE MARRIED! TO BECOME THE WIFE OF THOR! WHEN HE ASKED FOR MY HAND IN MARRIAGE I TOOK THAT OFFER WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!"

She held up her left ring finger to show the engagement ring upon it. The diamond jewel made within the darkness of Nidavellir encrusted on it glittered within the sun's lights.

"WHEN ALL WAS PREPARED FOR THE WEDDING DAY! WHEN THOR AND I WERE TO BECOME HUSBAND AND WIFE! DISASTER STRUCK! THAT DISASTER WAS MUSPELHEIM! SURTR CHOSE TO BURN ASGARD THE DAY BEFORE OUR WEDDING! THAT DAY...I LOST HIM...I LOST EVERYTHING…"

Thor watched Sif sink to the floor, unable to hold herself up after the shouting and sobbing she released. So that's why she was so bitter; it wasn't just him being an "imposter" but her marriage was to be the day after Surtr's attack. An attack that nobody was expecting due to a wedding.

The red-head approached the sobbing woman and set a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"Is that how Thor would want you to remember him? With anger and resentment towards the one who may continue his legacy? I may not have known Thor, but I'm sure he wouldn't want his fiance wallowing in pain over his sacrifice. He knew the risks and took that chance to protect Asgard, to protect you. He would want you to let go of your anger and cherish the good memories you had together with him."

But Sif's only response was silent tears. With how long ago Thor's death was, he knew words alone won't be able to get to her. Considering the depths of her sorrow some event needs to happen to compound his words, but what? What will help relieve her pain and anger?

Suddenly an idea came to him, it may be stupid but it just might work.

"I want you to fight me."

Both Sif and Rossweisse looked at the red-head in surprise.

"The Aesir are great warriors and love to fight, so perhaps releasing your frustration in a fight may help? If words alone can not help you then perhaps fighting me will."

There was a long silence after the idea. Before Thor could say another word, Sif's fist collided into his face, sending him crashing through the door and out into the hall, surprising Balor.

"What the-"

"DON'T worry about me. All is going to pl-yikes!"

Thor scooted back and spread his legs wide, avoiding the dropkick. His mouth hung open at Sif's action to try crushing his jewels. He said fight him, not destroy his tool for making babies!

He rolled over and took off down the hall, dreading to look back at what Sif's expression looked like.

"Come back here, boy! I thought you were going to fight me!?" The taunt in her tone was evident that she would enjoy this.

"I'd like to keep Asgard's halls in one piece!" He yelled back ducking a spin kick she sent when she caught up to him.

Rossweisse stood in the doorway to Sif's room, eyes wide in shock. This was Thor's plan, getting Sif to release her anger through a fight was crazy. If he isn't careful he certainly is going to end up in the hospital again or worse.

"L-lady Rossweisse, should I call assistant?"

She turned to Balor who also was stupefied at the Prince's actions.

"No. Just...be on standby to call them if we need to! Come on!"

She and the guard took off in the direction the two Gods went, the sounds of battle leading them to where Thor and Sif were.

While doing so, Rossweisse couldn't stop thinking of what Thor said. Now she knew why he left the Church. They treated him like nothing more than a weapon. He also said he didn't join willingly. Did that mean they kidnapped him? Did he have a family before joining the Church? Did he know then? Were they still alive?

The Valkyrie's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang followed by what sounded like Thor screaming, "Shiiiiiiiittttt!"

The two warriors turned the corner to see Sif jump through a hole she obviously made and sent Thor through.

_Oh please let the Fates prevent Lady Sif from killing Thor!_

Rossweisse peeked outside to see Thor roll out of the way of a punch that cracked the surface.

"Oh ho ho. So this is what I've been hearing. "

"Lord Odin, it...it all happened so fast! I was guarding Lady Sif's room just as you said. I allowed Lady Rossweisse and the Prince to enter her chambers and next thing I know Lady Sif is chasing your son!"

Odin cocked his brow at the guard's explanation before joining the two in spectating the fight.

"Thor told her to fight him." Odin's eyes flickered to Rossweisse who explained how this occurred.

"Well, at least she told him why she hates him. Now we see if his quest to fix this broken maiden's heart will succeed."

Down below Thor dodged a kick and blocked a punch that staggered him a little. Fighting Sif was a foolish idea, yes, but this may be the only way to help her.

Thor threw a fist forward that was easily caught by the veteran warrior. Before she could close her hand around his first he pulled it back and sent a left hook to her face which she dodged easily. Using the momentum from the punch, he followed up with a spinning roundhouse kick that also missed. After landing from the spin kick, Thor tried a sweeping kick that Sif jumped over while kicking him in the face, blood spewing from his nose as he went rolling across the stone floor.

As he jumped back onto his feet, Sif was upon him with punches and kicks thrown in rapid succession. Some he managed to dodge but the rest were hits. That woman sure could hit, her attacks hurt but this was nothing compared to the pain the Church put him through. With each punch Thor took, Rossweisse winced. He should have never suggested this, he may lose his life over this. Sif should have been left to someone else to help. That boy had endured so much in the Church and now had a chance to see the human and supernatural world! This had to stop!

Before she could intervene, Odin's hand gripped her shoulder. The shake of his head told her that she must stay out of this fight.

"My heart tells me that this is Fate's doing. That Thor is the one to help our Broken Maiden. Let us wait and see what will happen." He told her, his eye remaining on the two combatants who began circling each other after Thor took a hard punch to the face.

"You...sound just like him...at the end." She said, panting heavily at the energy put out from attacking Thor. Despite the beating received by her, he was very durable to handle them. "He told me to not wallow in pain over his sacrifice. Yet how can I not, when we were to be married the very next day? How can I let go of this pain when it's been swirling inside my heart for centuries?"

Thor noticed the anger in her voice had subsided drastically. Was her anger going away bit by bit? Perhaps having this fight was a good idea. Guess the saying about actions speaking louder than words was correct.

Nevertheless, she still needed to listen to him.

"Because you have allowed it to fester inside you until it made you into who you are now. You need to let the past go and move forward, Lady Sif. Can you not see Asgard's concern for you? They want you to return to who you once were before Thor passed on. If taking your anger out on me will set you free of this pain then go ahead. I will not stop you until you are satisfied."

Sif's eyes widened as she watched the boy relax his guard, arms hanging to his side. He was going to let her hit him without defending himself!?

"No! I will not fight a defenseless opponent!"

"You didn't care about that last time."

"Because I did not fight you. I attacked you."

"I don't see a difference," Thor answered in a deadpan tone.

"There is a difference. In a fight, you take part in a confrontation or struggle involving the exchange of physical blows or the use of weapons. However I didn't fight you, I attacked you. Which is not a fight but an aggressive and violent action against someone. That, someone, was you, which I am sorry for."

Thor cocked a brow. She was apologizing for attacking him? That's good. He was getting through to her.

"When I was with the Church, I heard stories about you. How you fought great beasts and saved Thor's life many times."

"They exaggerate. It was Thor who did most of the savings."

"But you nevertheless did save him when you could." He replied, noticing the blush adorning her cheeks.

"I...did on several occasions. He said I was the best warrior maiden in Asgard."

"And like I said before, he would also say to let go of your anger. You can hate me all you want but for Thor's sake; be at peace with the past and move forward in life."

He could see the conflict in her eyes. She wanted to accept what happened but wasn't finding the strength to do so.

"If you will not listen to words. You will listen to battle!"

It was time to end this!

He rushed the dark-haired woman with renewed strength! When he saw her prepare for him he began zig-zagging to confuse her until he was within arm's length and, to her surprise, jumped over to get behind. The attempt, however, was met in vain.

Sif sent a spin kick to his face that he was too slow to react to. Even though he was still standing he was dazed which gave Sif the chance to punch and kick him all over. After slamming his face into her knee she knocked him to the ground.

"That's enough!" Odin commanded, slamming his staff to the ground, Rossweisse rushing to Thor's side.

Sif stared at the red-head. Her heart pounding like a war drum. How long had it been since she let loose like that? How long had it been since she had a fight like that?

"Thor...you ok?" Rossweisse asked.

But the boy did not move.

Sif's eyes widened. No longer was her mind clouded with hate and sorrow, the past was gone. She had let it go…but replaced it with shock, concern, and regret.

"Did… Did I go too far? Is he-"

"You hit…like a child…"

Sif's jaw dropped open. He was alive!? Despite all, she put him through he was still alive!? She looked him over while he rose upon shaky legs. His face was a mess of bruises with one of his eyes swollen shut, blood trickled from his lips which bore a grin.

"Have…you…done it…did…did you let the past go?" He asked before coughing up spit and blood.

"Don't talk," Rossweisse commanded, concern visible on her face while helping Thor stand. Even though she was amazed to see him still conscious after the beating he took. It was obvious he would need medical attention. She was no doctor but by the looks of it, he didn't seem too badly hurt. A good night's rest and recovery and he would be back on his feet.

"Lady Sif…are…are you-"

But Sif turned away and left in a hurry. Refusing to comply with the guard's order to halt.

"Let her go," Odin said with a smile which hid a more perverted meaning to it as he admired her thick ass. "The darkness within her heart hasn't been banished but she no longer walks in sorrow. That pain has lessened. You have put Sif on the path to healing, my boy."

"And all it took was a good beating by her." Thor joked before wincing in pain at laughing.

"And I told you not to talk, mister. You need to rest after what she put you through." Rossweisse chastised but smiled nonetheless, "However, it is good to see you have helped her. You've done a great thing for her. For all of Asgard. We had feared she would be lost in the past but you helped her. Thank you."

Thor smiled. He knew a fight would heal the warrior maiden. She had accepted the past and would return to her former self.

Despite his success and telling Rose it was the right thing to do, he honestly didn't know why he helped Sif. She wasn't his problem but something in the back of his mind urged him to do this.

Could it be that mysterious memory?

Maybe.

Whatever the reason it was done and right now he needed a doctor.

**And that's a wrap. **

**Our God of Thunder has met the First Thor's fiance and helped put her on the path to recovery. I'm so grateful to you all for enjoying this story. I will do one more filler chapter then I will go on hiatus for a while to plan out the next arc. I wish you all the best and hope everyone is working together against COVID 19. Together we are strong! Remember to give feedback but most of all Enjoy! :D **


	9. Cool Cats and Old Goats

**Cool Cats and Old Goats**

When word had reached Sigrun of what occurred between Thor and Sif, the Emerald Valkyrie took off to the hospital and found her friend recovering from the beating he took against Sif. The doctors said he was lucky Sif had held back on her attacks, otherwise, he would have had broken bones instead of bruises and cuts. Wanting answers, but knowing what Thor went through, Sigrun chose to wait till he was discharged from the hospital, which luckily had been the very next day.

"The magic of Asgard is truly one of a kind," Said Thor while exiting the hospital into the bustling street. Some bystanders stopped and bowed to them.

"It is not Aesir, Vanir." Sigrun corrected with a smile, "After the marriage between Odin and Freya, the Aesir and Vanir began sharing their cultures and magic was the greatest gift offered by the Vanir. In fact, Vanir magic is one of the greatest mysteries in the Norse Faction. It's so mysterious that not even the Scholars of Mimir have been able to solve its secrets. They have speculated it may be Ancient Magic."

This had caught Thor's attention. Its secrets dated back to the Ancient Times when the Old Gods thrived? The Norse Faction must be filled with some of the oldest history known to the Supernatural World.

There was a pause before Thor asked another question, "Hey Sigrun, can I ask. Brynhildir is your godmother so what happened to your parents?"

For the first time Sigrun's smile turned upside down, her eyes filled with sadness.

"They… died. I was ten years old when it happened. They gave their lives protecting a Dwarven settlement on Midgard against a Dragon. Since they named Brynhildr my Godmother, it was her responsibility to raise and train me. They were good people and would have loved to meet you."

"And they would be proud to see how far I've come," Thor said with a reassuring smile. Poor Sigrun, at least she knew who were parents were… unlike him.

"You said you never knew your real parents."

Thor nodded. "Yeah. Like I said before at the dinner I don't think I ever had parents before Odin adopted me."

Suddenly Sigrun blocked his path and pulled him into a tight comforting hug.

"But you do now. Even though you're adopted you are, and always will be, a part of this family. Thus you need not call Odin the Allfather but simply father for he is your father and you are his son."

Thor's spirit lifted and he nodded. The feeling of sorrow that was building within his heart faded away from the Valkyrie's words. He is the Son of Odin and Odin said to call him father. However, Thor could not do so, for he was not his trueborn son. He may have the name and powers of the God of Thunder but deep down in his heart, he knew he could never replace Original Thor.

"Hey, let's go celebrate your recovery and passing of your first mission with drinks at The Drunken Draugr. It's a famous place." The violet haired girl said, taking Thor's hand and leading him to the bar she spoke of.

"Sigrun, wait, I don't think that's a good idea! We-"

"Oh come on, Thor! The legal drinking age in Asgard is the same as Norway? Trust me, you'll love it! The Drunken Draugr is my number one bar to get drinks at."

They walked the rest of the way in silence before arriving at the bar and going inside. For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few men were sitting in a corner, drinking large glasses of ale. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A tall man in a suit was up on stage singing to a crowd who danced to it.

_Hey, Pachuco!_

_Summer '43 the man's gunnin' for me_

_And blue and white mean war tonight_

_They say damn my pride_

_And all the other cats livin' down east side_

_Or maybe just my plan's too wide_

_Hmmm... Marie_

_You better grab my jack_

_And zip gun for me_

_And I'll face no shame_

_'Cause tonight's the night I die for our name_

_Well, I'd like to be swingin'_

_Dancin' and swingin'_

_Just havin' a time_

_Free to do whatever_

_Now more than ever_

_I've gotta stick with that gang of mine_

_Hey Pachuco!_

The song ended and the gathered crowd roared with applause.

"What...was that?"

"Music, silly. To be more specific, Jazz." Sigrun answered with a wide grin as she led him to the bar.

The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Sigrun; they waved and smiled at her, and the bartender, who was quite old and bald, reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Sigrun?"

"As always, Otho, and give my Thor here a shot of Asgard Whisky," said Sigrun, clapping her hand on Thor's shoulder and leading him to the bar.

"Thor?" Said the bartender, peering at Thor before grinning with a chuckle, "So you've brought the God of Thunder to get drunk like Rossweisse eh? Oh, this will be one to remember. Heh. I remember when you and Lady Gondul took her here for her eighteenth birthday and when she had her first taste of alcohol she went bouncing off the walls firing magic everywhere! Ha! She had everyone ducking for cover after taking a sip! Hahaha! Oh, that is a day I'll always remember."

"Well her talents lie in magic, not drinking." Sigrun laughed.

"Quite right. That lady has quite the brains about her. I just can't understand how no man can want a woman like that? She's a master spellcaster with the brain of a genius. Two incredible traits that landed her the position as the Royal Bodyguard. Ah enough babbling from me. Here are your drinks, both are on the house!"

Thor looked at the whiskey Otho served him. His face reflecting in the golden liquid. He glanced at Sigrun who raised her glass to him before chugging it down like it was water. Guess she was sturdier than Rossweisse was with alcohol. Speaking of Rossweisse, he needed to seek her out to continue their magic training now that he had recovered from the fight against Sif.

But that can wait till later. For now, he had a drink to enjoy with Sigrun.

"So you're the cool cat I've heard old man Odin talk about."

Thor jumped spilling his drink in the process. Turning on the spot he found himself face to face with the singer. He was a lot taller with how close he was to him. His orange beard was trimmed neatly and his silvery eyes twinkled with joy.

"Yes...I am Thor..."

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to be cautious of a fellow Aesir. The name is Bragi and I am the God of Music and Poetry and the husband of Idunn. Of course, you already knew that cuz it was I who sang that classy song." The singer laughed before turning his gaze to Sigrun, "So, Sigrun, did you take him here to join us in the love for Jazz or get drunk?"

"Both!" Sigrun laughed at the question after chugging her ale. "And I do hope you stick to Jazz. Of all the music you've played in your years as a musician, you're Jazz tops all."

Bragi laughed before patting the Goddess on the head, "You're words bring joy to my heart, Sigrun Hallbjorndotter. I'd love to join in on your drinking but I have another song to perform. Till next time, my prince."

Thor said farewell to him and returned his attention to Sigrun who was already downing her second drink. So her father's name was Hallbjorn, that was quite a name.

"Bragi takes his title as God of Music very seriously," Said Sigurd, whipping the foam from her lips. "He knows every type of music. My father always loved listening to him sing. That's how I was introduced to him and his amazing music."

"Guess you could say it's one of your favorite hobbies," Thor smirked.

"Speaking of hobbies. I recall you saying you didn't have hobbies before the Allfather adopted you. Why don't I help you find some? Surely you wanna do something besides training and fighting?"

Thor stared at Sigrun who smiled kindly at him. Having activities that don't revolve around fighting and training was a dream he always wished to come true. Gardening, story writing, and cooking were a few he heard of within the Church. What else did people do for hobbies? Sigrun would have the answers.

"What do you like to do for a hobby?"

Sigrun laughed lightly, "Well, aside from loving Jazz. Tendering the gardens and caring for the animals was something I always loved doing when I was a child. Some people thought I was from Vanahiem because of my love of gardens and animals."

_Animals and gardening. I guess even the mightiest warriors have soft spots_, Thor though before asking aloud, "You talked about the situation with the Nine Realms before. Is it really that bad?"

"Were you not listening to what I said back at the dinner?" Sigrun said a hint of annoyance etched in her tone. "Please don't make me repeat myself."

"I was listening." Answered the God, "I'm just surprised to know the situation is this bad."

"Unfortunately it is. Your goal is easier said than done. If you want to renew these alliances, your best bet is to have good negotiators with you to ensure both sides come to an agreement. Lucky for you, Brynhildir taught me those skills so should you ever need a negotiator I-"

"Was going to ask you and Rossweisse to join me in this task." Thor said with a smile, "All the Church ever taught me was how to fight and follow their religion, the latter they failed spectacularly at."

Sigrun sat up, excitement shown in her amber eyes. After Rossweisse became the Allfather's bodyguard she opted to work alone but to be offered to work alongside Thor and her best friend as a team to travel the Nine Realms to rekindle old alliances… how could she say no to that!? Words weren't needed to say yes to his offer, just a nod and the raising of her glass. He got himself his negotiator!

After an hour of drinking, listening to Bragi's music, and a list of hobbies Sigrun suggested, the two friends felt now was the time to call it quits before they got drunk.

"Aahhh that was fun!" Sigrun exclaimed, stretched her arms, "So? What do you think of the Drunk Draugr?"

Thor turned to her when asked the question. What did he think of the place?

"It was fun." He said a smile. The bar was comfortable, everyone was nice, Bragi's music was relaxing, and the drinks were top-notch. Otho really was the greatest bartender in Asgard.

"Good. Because the next I take you there I seriously will get you drunk!" Sigrun laughed with a playful grin.

When they returned to the Palace, Thor saw a fluffy grey cat sitting at the foot of the steps, it's tail swishing back and forth as it looked at the two Aesir.

"Bygul." Sigrun said, picking the cat up and scratching its ears who purred enthusiastically at the affection he received, "Did you wait out here waiting for me again? You know you're not supposed to do that mister. You need to stay in Freya's office you silly goose. Oh. Since you are here you can meet Thor." The Emerald Valkyrie said, turning the cat to face Thor.

Thor stared at the cat who kept meowing at him. Bygul and Trjegul were the great cats who pulled Freya's chariot but Bygul did not look like a great cat. Either the myth exaggerated or they could change sizes.

"Bygul and Trjegul have grown close to me since I helped Lady Freya tend to the artificial Yggdrasil. Becoming a Valkyrie wasn't my only goal. My greatest goal is, if possible, to tend to the real Yggdrasil."

"Does she still use them?"

"Not anymore. Even since we learned flight magic by the Vanir, we keep our animals as house pets. Though others still use them for transportation like Freyr and Gullinbursti or Odin and Sleipnir."

"What about-"

"Look out he's loose!"

"Get out of the way or he'll run you down!"

"Somebody stop him!"

Thor looked up the stairs when he heard the screams of terror. Someone was making a commotion in the Palace! Fearing for anyone getting hurt, Thor rushed up the stairs to confront who or whatever was loose in the Palace. When reaching the top he saw something large collide with him, the force of the impact was so great it sent him flying to the foot of the stairs. The red-head groaned at the pain flowing through him. What the hell was that? He couldn't see exactly what it was but it looked like an animal. Rising into a sitting position, Thor saw a large goat come charging down the stairs towards him. As it drew nearer he saw it was the size of a horse with white fur. Its great horns were chipped and scarred from years of combat and another scar ran over its right eye. His face reflected in its large golden eyes as it stared at him.

Thor knew right away who this was. One of the two great goats that pulled Thor's chariot, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr, their names transplanting into teeth-barer and teeth grinder. Which one it was he didn't know.

"Tanngrisnir, how did you get out of your stable? Ugh, I'm gonna have to talk to the stable master of how you got out." Sigrun scolded.

"S-So this is Tanngrisnir. What about Tanngnjostr?"

"Tanngnjostr charged back into the battlefield to aid Thor, despite being ordered to return to the city."

Another death during Surtr's Invasion? Poor Tanngrisnir. Losing Tanngnjostr and Thor must have left a great pain within the goat's heart. Hopefully, that would be the last he heard of someone dying that day.

Tanngrisnir moved closer, till he was nose to nose with Thor. The great white goat bared his teeth as hot air from his nostrils passed over Thor was like an oven being opened. What was teeth-barer -no- Tanngrisnir going to do? Tanngrisnir pressed his nose against him, sniffed his face, and then began nuzzling against him, releasing noises that sounded like joy and excitement.

The Emerald Valkyrie raised a brow at the goat's action. It seems he recognizes Thor, despite never meeting him. He must think he's the Original Thor de-aged. Well, who wouldn't mistake him for the Original Thor? He looks just like him when he was younger.

"Oh ho so this is what all the ruckus is." A light-hearted voice said with amusement.

"Lady Freya! Azazel!" Thor exclaimed, trying to pray the joyful goat off him, which was proving very difficult.

The Allmother smiled as she gracefully descended the stairs, the Governor-General accompanying her while trying not to glance at her cleavages. "I see you've met Tanngrisnir and Bygul, who I should have known was waiting for her second favorite person. Where have you two just come from?"

"Just to get some drinks and listen to Bragi," Thor said, hoping Freya wouldn't find out they were drinking alcohol.

"Drinking." Answered Sigrun.

"Drinking!?" Azazel roared with laughter, "You got balls taking a man to the bar who just got his ass handed to him by one of the strongest Goddesses in Asgard! Did he get drunk?"

"No, but I intend to."

"Ms. Sigrun," Freya said, after helping her son remove Tanngrisnir and help him to his face, her green eyes gazing at her intently, "The next you wish to take my son to the bar for alcohol, I would advise waiting a few days after his discharge from the hospital."

"Y-yes, Allmother," Sigrun said, bowed a little at the Queen's words.

"How does the hunt for the rogues go?" Thor asked the Grigori General, his hand stroking the great goat's head gently who enjoyed it greatly.

"In short, it is going well. A rather large group was convinced to return to the fold after Baraqiel and Vidar negotiated with them. Heh, well what choice did they have? Facing down the Lightning of God and the God of Vengeance would make anyone surrender." Azazel said, cracking a smirk at the last part.

"And with each mission success is another increase to Asgard's coffers. Despite most of that money coming from our own people going to your strip bars." Freya added with the slightest trace of annoyance in her tone.

"Well, this is just the start of regaining money, my Lady. Remember I also promised that other businesses I open will send half its success percentage to Asgard." Azazel reassured, his grin never faltering.

"Well, I hope it will be soon because disposing of the garbage piles in the lower levels and setting up shelters for the homeless won't rebuild Asgard. We need supplies and construction workers to fix lower levels. Unfortunately, neither of our Factions has either of those." Freya replied with a shake of her head.

"But you know which group does," Thor said, immediately understanding who she was about to speak of.

"I do. However, their trust in us was broken because of Odin and myself. They will not answer us."

"They will not answer to you, Lady Freya." Thor said, a confident grin appearing on his face, "But they will answer to me."

"Thor-"

"I said I would rekindle the friendships of old. Let me talk to them, I may find a way for them to regain their trust in us." Thor said, straightened himself up. He was prepared to face whatever dangers lie on this quest he would embark on.

"I will go to Nidavellir!" Thor announced, his eyes slowly shifting to Sigrun who was grinning, "And I will not be going alone…"

**And that ends this chapter! I tried to make this a casual chapter after the action that occurred in the previous chapter but now the fun is about to begin! Thor got some bonding time with Sigru too. I will be going on a short hiatus before going to the Realm of the Dwarves. If any of you wish to ask me questions just DM me and do not ask for spoilers unless I know you personally. **


	10. Nidavellir

**At last, I am back and holy cow I can't believe I reached over 100 followers by chapter 10! Thank you all who have followed and favorited this story. More adventures and fluffy moments will come your way with each new chapter! :D **

**Nidavellir**

He was running across the landscape. He could barely see with blood flowing into his eyes from the cut on his head but kept going, arms out in front of him to help navigate the thick mist. He slipped on a large rock, panting and coughing as dust entered his mouth. He got up and quickly rushed over to a larger rock and hid behind it to catch his breath and clear his vision to see better. His clothes were tattered and stained with dirt and blood and his blue hair and beard were a mess. He was going to need a bath once he returned home. If he returned home...

"I knew this was a bad idea! The expedition should have never happened!" He said, despite being alone.

This was Aivil Son of Malvil and he is the only survivor of an expedition that went terribly wrong.

Aivil was one of the forty Dwarfs sent on an expedition to mine for ore and bring back to the kingdom. To do that, however, they had to trek across Nidavellir's dark surface for two weeks and face the creatures that drove them into the darkness eons ago, a task only the bravest Dwarfs would dare to do. Aivil was brave but did not agree to this journey, he knew it would be filled with danger, so why did he go? Because his king commanded and he would never disobey him. All had gone smoothly for the first half; no trouble was encountered on the journey and the mining was going well until disaster struck. During the mining, they had awoken a stone giant from slumber and he began wreaking havoc upon then all. Aivil had grabbed a small pack and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. Now here he was all alone trying to find his way back to the kingdom.

His hand patted the pack he grabbed before opening it. Inside were pieces of silver-white rock of different sizes. This was what the Dwarfs walked across Nidavellir for. A mineral so rare it can only be found on Nidavellir and the deepest places of Midgard, Mithril. Many things could be created from Mithril, armor being the most common, a chain mail was made as light as a feather and strong as dragonhide. The secret behind making Mithril armor was known to no one, not even the Allfather, for the Dwarfs refuse to share anything about their people with anyone.

But the bag he carried could not make the armor. All it could be used for was either making rings, doorknobs, or decorations for crowns and cups. They had found a fortune of Mithril in that area and despite wanting to go back and take it all he knew it would be suicide with that stone giant around. They would need an army to bring just one of those monsters down. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, not after what happened…

If only there was a way to get rid of that giant.

Suddenly, as if his prayers were answered, a tunnel of rainbow light came crashing down upon the earth and clearing the mist away for several seconds. As the beam of energy subsided, two teenagers emerged into the renewed mist. One has flowing red hair and was riding a giant goat and the other wore emerald armor.

"Something is not right." The girl said, looking through the fog and drawing her sword.

"What do you mean? We're here aren't we?" The boy asked, giving a confused look to the Valkyrie.

"We are. However, this is the wrong location. We aren't supposed to be on Nidavellir's surface. The Dwarfs built their kingdom underground. Heimdall would never send us to the wrong location unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless something happened to Nidavellir and we didn't know about it."

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere thinking about it. We need to find the entrance to the kingdom and speak to the king."

"We won't find it by walking. It isn't called the dark fields for no reason. The mist is so thick you can't see anything in front of you. That makes it extremely dangerous for us since we don't know what's lurking out here. The only way into the kingdom is with the help of a Dwarf and there are no Dwarves around here."

"So are you saying this trip was for nothing?"

"No. I'm saying that we need to find a Dwarf who is brave enough to walk the surface."

Aivil couldn't believe it. Asgard had finally come to Nidavellir. But they obviously didn't know what was going on by the convention those teens had. Nevertheless, they were here now and if he helped them they could help him. He sealed his bag shut and stepped out behind the rock making his pressing known.

"Hello there!" He called, approaching with his hands up meaning he meant no harm. He watched them whisper among themselves before the Valkyrie stepped forward, a kind smile on her face.

"Greetings master Dwarf. What a pleasant surprise to see someone my friend and I were just talking about. I am Sigrun and with me is Prince Thor."

Aivil did a double take at the red head. Now that he was closer he could see the resemblance the boy had with the God of Thunder; red hair, blue eyes, and even the giant goat had to be Tanngrisnir or was it Tanngnjostr? Despite looking like Thor how could this be possible? Odin's son was supposed to be dead, how could he be back in a younger body? Had he found a way to cheat death? Whatever happened it couldn't distract him from asking for help.

"This is most surprising but we can talk about it later. I am Aivil Malvilson, I was part of a mining expedition that was attacked today. I need your help dealing with the stone giant. Do this and I will take you to our kingdom."

"Done." Said Sigrun immediately. She knew this was the only way to speak with their king and ask for an alliance.

"Lead on master Dwarf." Thor said, adjusting himself to let Aivil sit in front of him on Tanngrisnir. He was told by Sigrun before departing Asgard to always address a Dwarf as master to show respect. As for Tanngrisnir being here, the great goat had followed him everywhere yesterday, even laying outside his bedroom to see him the next day. It was obvious he would not leave until he rode him and since he was going on a mission today, he would bring his pet - no - his friend, with him to Nidavellir.

On the four went with Aivil pointing the warriors in the direction he had been running for hours. Despite not having a weapon with him, he readied himself for the coming battle against the Stone Giant.

The Giants, better known as Jotun in the Norse Faction, were some of the toughest beings in all the world, their power varying from low to high class. Only Surtr and Loki had reached God class but Loki cast aside his Jotun heritage after becoming the Allfather's blood brother. Regarding the different Jotuns, there were the Jotun's of Jotunheim, giant men of flesh and blood, their northern brothers with power of ice, Frost Giants, next was the Stone Giants of Nidavellir with skin as tough as steel, and lastly were the most deadly of all, the Fire Jotun's, the monsters spawned within the fire's of Muspelheim.

"What exactly are we dealing with?" Said Thor.

"A Stone Giant."

"A Stone Giant!?" Repeated Sigrun, "Perhaps, it would be wise to ask for backup to tackle that giant."

"We have no choice, Sigrun. If you have a plan, let's hear it, otherwise we just pound it to dust." Thor said, a hint of excitement stirring in the deepest part of his mind.

"Funny that you suggest such a tactic, Thor, for that is how you beat a Stone Jotun. You have to use all the strength you have to bring one down. That's why I suggest calling back up."

"Unfortunately, Thor is right, Lady Sigrun. We can't go tramping back to Nidavellir just to amass an army to take out one Jotun. It'll have to be the two of you."

"You mean the four of us, master Dwarf." Thor corrected while patting Tanngrisnir affectionately.

"I'm not a fighter, your grace. I would advise letting me off before battle begins. Which will be happening soon."

Aivil was right. Through the mist, Thor could see the silhouette of something large and humble shaped. No doubt it was the Stone Giant that the expedition had awakened during mining. It stood at ten feet and was made of many different rocks.

"I would also advise to lead it away from the mining site. Otherwise, we will never get the Mithril." Said Aivil as he slid off Tanngrisnir.

"Will see to it, "Sigrun said, summoning her sword and flying towards the Jotun, followed close behind by Thor.

"Let's go, Tanngrisnir!" Thor ordered, spurring the goat forward.

As soon as they were in sight of the Giant it turned its attention towards them and raised a large rocky fist and threw it forward. As the fist came closer Tanngrisnir jumped high into the air landing perfectly upon the fist and running up its rocky arm towards its face. As he reached its shoulder, Thor channeled his magic into Jarnbjorn and began dragging the axe head along its armored skin while Sigrun slashed and hacked away with her flaming sword. However, all they did was annoy the Giant with their attacks.

_Maybe we should have listened to Sigrun. _Thor thought as Tanngrisnir rode across the giant's chest and hopped down from stone to stone till it was high enough to jump down to ground level without hurting itself.

"Good boy." Thor praised Tanngrisnir. He may have safely gotten Thor away unharmed but this battle was not gonna be easy. They were barely doing any harm to it. Could their full strength combined be enough to take this thing down? If Rossweisse was here she could unleash a barrage of spells to send it crashing to the earth.

He spared a glance at Sigrun while she unleashed a torrent of lightning at the giant's face, who tried to grab her but was too quick. Each time the Valkyrie attacked she would fly away to keep her distance while at the same time luring it away from were the Dwarves had been digging. Aivil didn't say how far to lure it so it'll be his own fault if it falls on the mining site.

Thor jumped into the sky and flew straight towards the Jotun's face charging Jarnbjorn with max power before throwing it with all the strength he could muster. The axe spun through the air and crashed with the force of a freight train into its head and upon doing so, unleashing a powerful blast of thunder and sending chunks of rock everywhere. He did! They finally got a critical hit on it! Suddenly another idea came to him, it may be foolish but it may work.

"Sigrun!" He called to the Valkyrie, hand outstretched for her to grab. He couldn't hide his grin when she flew straight at him, she understood what his plan was. When she took hold of his hand he began spinning her around at speeds humans couldn't handle. Eventually, he let her go speeding towards the wound he made in the Giant's head. He watched as fire sprouted from her sword guard and extended past the blade. With a loud warcry, she stabbed her flaming sword into the Giant, burying it all the way up to the hilt. When she gave it a hard twist, the fire exploded out of its head, like a volcano erupting. It staggered two steps before crashing to the earth with a boom before silence fell upon the battlefield.

As they descended to the ground, Aivil came rushing out yelling in joy. Despite the doubts he felt, the old Dwarf knew the Stone Giant was no match for them. Especially, Thor, he was the Bane of Giants after all.

"You did it! Asgard is still unbeatable! Now that you have dealt with the Giant. I can establish a teleportation seal on the mining site."

"Teleportation seal? Why didn't you use that to escape?" Thor asked.

"If you saw a Jotun awaken and attack you, would you activate a teleportation seal to lead it right to your home?"

"Of course not."

"Which is what we did not do. Instead, we panicked and ran for it, trying to save what tools and Mithril we dug up. I fear I may be the last survivor of the group. If no more trouble happens this day, then we can continue the mining."

"And if you are to continue it then you need to return to your kingdom and tell what has happened and allow us permission to speak to King Hreidmar."

"With what you accomplished today, he will not turn you away. In fact, we have been wondering if Asgard would never return."

"What do you mean?" Sigrun asked, a bad feeling stirring inside her mind.

"Much has happened here and it isn't good. It's best if you hear it from the king." The Dwarf said, leading them to the dig site. Once there they checked for survivors and other threats, none were found. Now clear of danger, Aivil threw up a barrier before creating a teleportation circle and led the warriors through it.

**Dwarven kingdom **

When Thor stepped through the portal he was greeted by a dark hallway filled with broken pillars and piles of rubble. This didn't look like a great kingdom like Asgard but rather a battlefield.

"What happened here?" Sigrun voiced his thoughts.

But the Dwarf didn't say anything. He left them down a long corridor, up a flight of stairs, and through another corridor before approaching a large door with many symbols on it. When Aivil said something in his native language the symbols glowed before the door opened to reveal another room, this time filled with dimly lit lamps hanging on the wall.

As they stepped through a voice rang out, "Aivil!? What are you doing here and who are they?"

"I have returned with troubling news and guests from Asgard!"

A long silence fell upon the hall before hundreds of Dwarfs stepped out of the shadows. Unlike Asgard, they seem to still be stuck in the tenth century by the looks of their clothing. The men were broadly built with beards of different lengths and shapes, some were trimmed while others were wild, most were woven into a single or multiple braids of different colors ranging from red, orange, yellow, green blue, purple, brown, silver, white, and black. The women were the opposite, beardless with voluptuous figures, and flowing hair. They stared in wonder and awe at the Asgardians.

"We haven't had visitors from Asgard in centuries. Who are?"" Asked a very old and balding Dwarf.

"Sigrun and Thor Odinson." The Valkyrie answered.

A collection of gasps erupted through the crowd as everyone turned their sights to the redhead.

"That's impossible Thor is dead..." Retorted the same Dwarf.

"The Fates have granted him a second chance!" Yelled a Dwarven maiden who had a baby in her arms.

"The Prince of Asgard has returned!"

Thor looked at Sigrun as the Dwarfs continued to take up the call of the God of Thunder's supposed resurrection. This was the complete opposite of how Asgard greeted him. The students of Valhalla looked at him with awe and respect but the adults, not all but most, gave him looks of doubt or skepticism when greeting him when they thought he wasn't looking. Even after his popularity was rising he still was given those same looks.

Would they ever trust him? Would they ever see him as Odin's son? In time they would perhaps.

Thor was jolted from his thoughts by a tug of his fur half-skirt. Looking down he saw a tiny Dwarf, a child, looking up at him in wonder.

"Are you going to help us fix Nidavellir, Mr. Thor?" He squeaked in a tiny voice.

Thor was surprised by his question. What did he mean by fixing Nidavellir? Something terrible must have happened here but what it was he would only know from the king. Speaking of the king, he asked to see him, and soon he, Sigrun, and Tanngrisnir were escorted to the palace.

The throne room, like the rest of the kingdom, was lit by lamps. Despite the lack of light Thor could see the floor was made of silver and the roof gold. On a beautiful carven throne with gems embedded into it sat a very old looking Dwarf, there were many wrinkles all over his body and his white beard reached to the floor but his grey eyes were full of wonder as they stared straight at him. Atop his bald head was a crow made of pure Mithril that glittered in the lamp lights.

"Allow me to introduce, Hreidmar, the King of Nidavellir." Aivil said, bowing low.

Thor bowed as well and waited for the king to speak

"Rise." Hreidmar commanded in a soft voice, eyes never leaving Thor, "the last time you stepped into my hall was before Surtr attacked. How have you cheated death, Prince Thor?"

Thor was unsure how to answer the question. He couldn't keep telling everyone he wasn't the real Thor and test subject from the Church, they wouldn't believe him. He couldn't lie either, that would make him no better than the Church who kept him hidden from the world. He glanced at Sigrun in hopes for her to step in. When she didn't he chose to speak for herself.

"The Fates have granted me a second chance to live, your grace."

Thor had heard Fate be mentioned by everyone in Asgard so he decided to ask what was so important about it. It was Freya who answered for him, "Like humans, we believe in a higher power, the Fates. We are free to choose what we do but it is they who guide us down the roads we walk."

"So you believe it was the Fates that guided God of the Bible to become who he was? That it was they who guided me to where I am now?" He had asked her.

"Yes. They have guided you through a dangerous childhood but you survived it and now are among us." She answered while hugging him gently, "Odin even suspect's the Fates are Old Gods."

Thor was baffled at her words before asking, "There were God's before the current Gods?"

"I'm not surprised you've never heard of them. They are the Gods who came before us. Said to be on a higher plane than us."

Incredible, Gods stronger than the current Gods. Maybe one of these days he would sit down and talk about them with Odin.

But for now, he had an alliance he needed to form.

"You are lucky to be blessed with this. Not all are given a second chance to live." The Dwarf king said, "But why now, after so many centuries, have you chosen to come to my kingdom?"

Now it was Sigrun's turn, she stepped forward and spoke loud and firmly, "Your Grace, we came to Nidavellir to renew the friendships we once had with you. We are in desperate need of the master builders of our Faction to properly rebuild Asgard."

Whispers were muttered through the hall before Hreidmar silenced them with a wave of his hand, a look of confusion on his old face. "You must be mistaken, Lady Sigrun. We have never broken friendship with Asgard."

"Then why have you never answered our calls? Moth-Queen Freyatried contacting you many times and all were denied. I was told that you broke ties with us because of what the Allfather and Allmother did."

Hreidmar lowered his head and sighed, "No. Whatever you were told was incorrect. We never broke ties with Asgard. There was a reason why we could not answer the Allmother. A dark and terrible reason."

"What do you mean?"

Another silence filled the hall before Hreidmar spoke, "Long ago after Surtr's attack on Asgard, my people were tasked with not only rebuilding the Bifrost but the unfinished wall. We fix them as favors for Odin had with us. Then Lady Freya approached us, saying she will pay us if we build status around Asgard of their fallen comrades, especially of Thor. I warned her this would rob Asgard of most of his money if she pays us but she did not care, she only wished to have her son be remembered as the hero he was. So we agreed to the new task and set to work on them. The last statue for Thor, for you, was planned to be created from the gold Freya paid us with. However, before the golden statue could be made tragedy struck. Greed filled the minds of my people and some tried to steal Freya's payment for themselves. Civil War broke out, killing many Dwarfs and destroying the forges, and teleportation room. When it was over, our kingdom was ravaged and still to this day we work long and hard to rebuild what we lost."

"_So that's why we landed on the surface and why they never answered our calls."_ Thor thought grimly. Although he now knew how Freya spent so much of Asgard's money on statues, it was overshadowed by the news of another civil war occurring within the Norse Faction. Which explains why the kingdom is in such terrible shape. The Church always said Greed was the greatest sin of the seven and the Dwarf's lust for gold proved it. But now the war was over and the rebuilding was still going on.

"Aivil." The King said, eyes shifting to Dwarf, "where are the others? What happened?"

Sigrun answered, "We saved Aivil from a stone giant awakened by his expeditions mining for Mithril." She paused to let the news sink into the king's heart before continuing, "Lord Thor and I slayed it. Thus giving you freedom to mine until no more Mithril remains."

"I have made sure to set up a barrier and teleportation circle to the site." Aivil added.

Hreidmar listened to the murmurs of sadness and joy sweep through the room as remorse filled his heart. He sent those men out in hopes of gaining Mithril for the smiths to make. Instead he sent them to their deaths for Asgard to avenge. At least now that the Giant was dead they could continue the work in peace but this time he would send an armed force to help protect the miners. However, it would decrease the number of workers in helping rebuild the kingdom but he had a solution to that and it was standing right in front of him.

"Lord Thor, Lady Sigrun, thank you for saving Aivil and avenging my fallen subjects. However, I must ask more of you. You wish to renew the friendship between Asgard and Nidavillir? Then help us rebuild our kingdom and I shall personally come to Asgard with you to speak with the Allfather."

"Your Grace, I don't think the two of us can help rebuild the whole kingdom. Perhaps it is best if we help in rebuilding the teleportation rooms before going to Asgard." Sigrun suggested.

"I agree, but we would like your help with someone else."

"Will help however we can." Thor answered before the Dwarfs cheered with gladness that Asgard will help. Rebuilding the kingdom would be easy.

**Later **

_This is NOT easy! _Thor thought as he struggled with many Dwarves in lifting a massive smelting furnace into place.

After agreeing to assist in the rebuilding of the kingdom, Thor and Tanngrisnir were sent down into the deepest parts of Nidavellir to help in the rebuilding of the great forges while Sigrun helped with installing new magical circles to Asgard. The forges used by the Dwarfs ranged in different sizes, from tiny anvils to massive machines the size of houses. The Civil War had made rebuilding much harder with so many Dwarves lost over a pile of Gold that now sat in the king's personal vault. Hreidmar said once the forges are rebuilt they would make the final statue commemorating Thor's sacrifice and Freya's payment.

After some heavy pulls, they managed to get the metal into position. Thor collapsed onto the ground panting heavily. He had been working for hours and this forge was the fourth one he helped rebuild. How many more would he have to help rebuild? Nidavellir helped Asgard, so why wouldn't it be easier to have all of Asgard help instead of two warriors and a goat? Speaking of Tanngrisnir, the large goat was proving to be very helpful. Despite his age, he still showed great strength by pulling an anvil twice his size into position beneath a giant hammer.

As he looked around at the others he noticed a group of Dwarves struggling to push a slab of steel into place. Forcing himself to his feet he rushed over as fast as he could without bumping into anyone to join them.

"Prince Thor." One of the Dwarfs said, relieved at being assisted.

Thor smiled and pushed as hard as he could but the slap was barely pushing. They were making no progress. They would need more hands to push this sucker but he knew someone could help.

"Tanngrisnir!"

The goat looked his way and saw him struggling. With a mighty cry, he charged full force at the metal, slamming into it with the force of a freight train. The power behind his charge was the push needed to get it up. The Dwarfs praised Tanngrisnir's assistance who held his head high with pride at his accomplishment.

Time passed on and when Thor was working on his thirteenth forge, Hreidmar entered. Every Dwarf stopped their work and bowed to their king. He inspected everything ensuring nothing was incorrect. At last, he reached the forge Thor was working on and had news that they now had transportation back to Asgard thanks to Sigrun who went to inform Lady Freya Nidavellir never broke the alliance and requested help with rebuilding their kingdom.

"That's good to hear. Soon you'll have the help you need to rebuild."

"Just as we helped after Surtr's Invasion. The rebuilding will go much faster and soon will have communication's backup. There is one last thing we need. Fire. We have lost the flame that once ignited the forges our forefathers used. Magical fire will help but all the Dwarfs in Nidavellir cannot ignite even one of our largest forges."

"Then let us get it from Muspelheim."

"NO!" Hreidmar shouted, startling Thor. "We will not reignite the forges with the fires of that fiery plain. The Allfather has sealed all passage to and from Muspelheim. If anyone goes there they are trapped forever."

Thor nodded in understanding. So much for that plan. He would need to find a new source of flame quickly but where else could one be found? Could any fire be used to work the forges or did they need a specific one?

"I'll find a way, your highness. You have my word."

Hreidmar smiled, "I know you will, Prince Thor. Please allow me to reward you for what you have done for us."

"You already have. Our friendship is more than enough for a reward."

Hreidmar shook his head, "I insist. We may have no fire but we are still the greatest craftsmen in all the Supernatural world."

"And I insist that our people helping each other is more than enough for a reward, your as soon as your forges are reignited...I'll think about it."

The King of the Dwarves smiled and clapped his hands upon Thor's. Today had started dark and grim and then a light pierced the dark fields of Nidavellir. That light being the God of Thunder coming to aid his people. "Ask of nothing but their friendship that we have never broken is truly noble of you, Thor. Your actions today will never be forgotten by our people."

**Asgard **

"And then I stabbed my sword into its head and it exploded from the flames of the blade I poured into it!" Sigrun shouted with a grin as shouts and mugs slammed on the table she sat at.

When she and Thor returned with news of their success the Allfather ordered a celebration for reconnecting with Nidavillir. Despite being the one to order it, the Allfather along with Azazel had slipped off to a pub with scantily clad waitresses. Leaving Freya to tend the great feast alone. Nevertheless, she sat tall and proud within her chair looking out onto the hall watching Vidar charm the women surrounding him and Baldur compete in drinking contests and arm wrestlings, which were common at Norse parties.

"I see the Allfather is not by your side again."

The Allmother glanced over her shoulder at the speaker and smiled. Although his duty was governing Alfheim, Freyr had come to join in the celebration of Nidavillir's alliance.

"You can't blame him, dear brother. Odin was always like that, even before our marriage."

"How you endure it I will never know."

"I endure it because I find his antics adorable. He may be a pervert but he is loyal to me just as I am to him."

Freyr hummed before bringing up Nidavellir, "I hear we were wrong about the Dwarves."

"Yes. All this time I assumed Odin and I were the reason for them breaking trust in us." Freya said with a slight frown.

"As you said, dear sister, Odin may be a pervert but he is loyal as well as wise. He would never try breaking the alliances he worked so hard to form in his youth after the war. As for you, you're the fairest maiden and second wisest being in all the Nine Realms."

"And yet for all that wisdom, I brought Asgard to its knees by draining the banks of gold for the construction of a bunch of stupid statues."

"Statues that commemorate those who fell in Surtr's Invasion." Freyr reassured his sister with a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You lost your son, my nephew. Do not let your self-hatred or those of the people get the better of you. Your son has returned. Speaking of which; where is Thor? I wanted to congratulate him for succeeding in his mission."

The smile returned to her lips. Since Thor returned from Nidavellir, he hadn't joined in the feasting nor was seen in town

The frown reformed into a smile as she glanced at the Valkyrie standing beside her. Rossweisse was the most loyal bodyguard she ever knew. Despite her flaws, she was making Gondul proud and the former bodyguard knew it.

"I haven't seen my son since his return from Nidavillir. Can you go check on him?"

The Queen was right. Since Thor's return, nobody had seen him after the celebration began, and it was to commemorate his success. He probably wanted some time to himself before joining, just like at Skjult Dal. Still, he couldn't do this for everything, especially if someone important came to visit.

"I'll find him, Lady Freya."

It wasn't easy getting through the crowd but after wading her way through Rossweisse finally managed to reach the hallways. Now she could begin her search for the God of Thunder. The first place she could try is his room, if he wasn't there then she would need to search the palace or the city itself. The only way to truly find him was by calling for Tanngrisnir, wherever he was Thor would be there. So she began wandering the halls calling the goat's name but the only answer she received was the cheering of the partygoers. No clopping of hoofs or baaing was heard.

"I hope you're in your chambers…" She muttered aloud as she ascended a flight of stairs to the upper levels where the bedrooms were. Lo and behold, as soon as she reached the top there was Tanngrisnir sleeping by a large door. Rossweisse shook her head, of course, they'd be sleeping; they worked their butts off in rebuilding those great forges the Dwarves use. She looked out a nearby window and saw the sun was still high in the sky. Thor and Sigrun had departed Asgard early this morning, long before the sun had arisen and by the time they got back, it was nearly midday.

Hopefully, they weren't sleeping too long, otherwise, he would be late for school tomorrow or fall asleep during class. As she approached the door, Tanngrisnir's ear twitched and opened an eye before closing it.

"Oh, Tanngrisnir you need to go back to your stable not follow Thor everywhere." She said while gently stroking his head before turning to the door. If Thor was sleeping she'd need to wake him up. She turned the doorknob stepped inside.

"Rose!?"

"Good, you're up! Lady Freya sent me to..."

The rest of her words died in her throat at what she was looking at. Thor was awake but he was standing at the doorway of his bathroom wearing only a towel. His hair was damp and matted against his shoulders with water dripping onto his body, which she couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over. His physique was similar to Baldur's but more study and muscular. If he keeps training then those muscles would grow and become more visible... bulkier. Thinking about that made her face become as red as the Thunder God's hair.

It took her a good thirty seconds to finally summon the strength to turn away. It was good Rossweisse did so because the door was wide open for Tanngrisnir to stare into, which he was doing and giving the Valkyrie what appeared to be an amusing smile. Quickly shutting the door she sighed in relief before realizing she forgot to leave! The Valkyrie reached for the knob to reopen the door again but Thor blocked her attempt by laying his hand upon hers.

"J-just look away while I get dressed then I'll join the feast."

_Why in Asgard's name didn't I knock before entering!? _She yelled at herself and shut her eyes to give Thor privacy. As she waited for him to dress, the thought of seeing him naked tempted her but she pushed the lewd idea into the darkest parts of her mind. Despite wanting to do dirty things with a boy, she would not stoop to the level of the Devils or Fallen Angels.

At least not until she was in a relationship...

"_...or married..." _

"Ready?"

Rossweisse opened her eyes and faced Thor. He was wearing the violet tunic and tan pants from the day he first awoke in Asgard. It matched his hair, she thought with a smile before looking at the red locks before noticing something was missing.

"Thor, where is your braid?"

"My braid?"

"Yes, your braid. You should have gotten one after defeating the Einherjar and passing your test." The owlish look Thor gave her prompted a giggle to slip between her lips. "It would seem you still had much to learn of Asgard and its culture. Come here, I'll help you."

Thor sat on the bed while Rossweisse used some simple summoning magic to obtain a hairbrush and string.

"Now, which side?"

"Uh...left I guess."

Rossweisse sat on his left while studying his features like a sculpture artist. Nodding to herself she grabbed the left side of his hair and began brushing it gently while running her fingers through the red locks.

"So why is it so important?"

"In our culture, they symbolize the victories you achieve in battle. Think of them as trophies won in a game." The Valkyrie answered, her fingers wrapping strands together expertly.

"Is that so? I guess that explains why the statues of the Original Thor have so many braids on his beard. And here I thought it was to be fashionable."

He heard Rossweisse giggled again as a tingly feeling swirled inside him for a brief second.

_Perhaps in years to come when I have a beard I'll braid it. Her braiding is going along smoothly. I guess with how long her hair is it isn't a problem for her… is that perfume I smell? No wonder she smells so good…_

His cheeks were red he could tell immediately, she was so close to his face making the warrior braid he could smell the flowery scent on her. His heart sank at what Vandil and Baldur would do if they saw this. Those two would have a field day spreading the gossip and joking about it.

"Really, Rose, is this necessary? All I did was defend you against a bully and slay some orcs. I highly doubt those are worth earning a braid for. Wouldn't it be more suitable for something more dangerous? Jotuns or Gods?"

"Of course it would, facing a Jotun or God, or any being stronger than you is always worth a braid. However, no braid is worth earning over an Orc, their vile creatures. As for Andrew.. your actions of defending me were very noble." Thor didn't see the blush spread across her cheeks when she said that.

"And done" She declared, smiling proudly. Her braid forming skills would be nonexistence if it wasn't for her grandmother teaching her.

Thor got up and looked in the mirror to see a single red braid tied in blue strings framing the left side of his face.

"Well?"

He turned to her, a big wide smile on his face.

"I like it!"


	11. A Window to the Past

**I'm sure I've already said this before but I want to remind everyone this will be a single pairing between Thor and Rossweisse. I know DxD is a harem series but that's because it follows a pervert who wants a harem plus I already have all the couples set up. **

**Anyway on with the chapter...**

**A window to the past and a hunt for crows**

Odin was silent as he sat upon his throne, staring intently at his son.

Today had been a good day for the Allfather. Thor succeeded in reconnecting with Nidavillir, a great feast was held, and he managed to slip off to the pubs with Azazel and enjoy eyeing up those beautiful waitresses. His lewd adventure would have continued in his personal bed chamber with Freya, had a disturbance not interrupted him. A loud scream followed by the roar of thunder echoed through the palace. Odin rushed to Thor's chamber and blasted the door off its hinges, Gungnir in hand ready to kill whoever would try to hurt his son. Instead, he saw his son sitting up panting heavily, wide-eyed, and covered in sweat.

Twenty minutes later he gathered his family in the throne room to see if Vili knew what was wrong with Thor. The headmaster's hands hovered above Thor's head as a green glow emanating from them. The younger brother of Odin wasn't just the headmaster of Valhalla but also a renowned doctor who saved many lives from all the Realms.

"Well?" Said Freya.

"Physically there is nothing wrong with him. There isn't any illness or punctured organs. He may have a mental issue. A bad dream perhaps."

"No." Thor suddenly said, "A memory."

Odin leaned forward to know what he remembered, "What happened, Thor?"

Thor shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, and spoke.

**Flashback **

Thor sat upon a bench with his hands cuffed and mouth covered. The sound of a car engine hummed all around as he felt the impact of a bump in the road. He glared hatefully at the other passengers who sat in the trunk with him. Eight people in total; five adults armed with rifles and three teenagers, all wearing robes and a cross around their neck.

The teenagers, who were Italian by the sound of the accents they had when speaking, stared at him curiously, their faces etched into Thor's memory. The first had spiky blonde hair and golden eyes, the second, who was scowling, had wavy auburn hair and mismatching eyes, one green the other blue, and the last one had wild brown hair and a thick black braid hanging down his right shoulder, and matching brown eyes. He was the tallest of the three and very muscular, which gave the impression that he could be a professional wrestler.

The teenagers, who were Italian by the sound of the accents they had when speaking, stared at him curiously, their faces etched into Thor's memory. The first had spiky blonde hair and golden eyes. She second, who was scowling, had wavy auburn hair and green eyes. The last one was the tallest and very muscular, which gave the impression that he could be a professional wrestler. His brown hair was wild and a thick black braid hung down his right shoulder and mismatching eyes, one green the other blue.

However, these three teenagers weren't normal. They, like the adults, are Exorcists, elite Exorcist's. Nero Raimondi, Commodus Ferrari, and Augustus Lastra, the Holy Emperor Trio.

The silence was broken by the gruff commanding voice of Commodus, "Why are we here?"

"To help us safeguard him." The captain of the Exorcist squad answered, motioning towards Thor who glared at him.

"Why? Who is he? What's so important about him?" Commodus asked again, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What are you hiding from the Vatican?"

Before an answer could be given there was a loud bang followed by the trunk suddenly tipping over. Everyone was sent bouncing around the car compartment, Thor's brain was rattled like money in a jar. His groan of pain being muffled by the tape over his mouth. What the hell could have knocked over an armored car? The answer was given when the back doors were ripped off its hinges.

He saw a woman step inside wearing a skintight battle suit that showed her voluptuous figure. Her short brown hair was a mess and her green eyes had a look of curiosity in them. On her back… was a pair of bat wings.

Oh no...She was a Devil and that meant she was here to take him!

Thor tried to move but his head wouldn't stop spinning. The impact against his head was worse than he imagined. He always heard how they took humans as slaves and treated them horribly. He couldn't let him be their servant or return to the Church. Perhaps he could escape if given the chance and if he did he could get away from the supernatural and live a quiet life.

He felt himself being grabbed by the Devil and dragged outside while his captives were still trying to regain their sense. He squinted as the light hit his eyes, it was so blinding after being in that dimly lit trunk. After blinking a few times he saw he was surrounded by more people, more Devils.

There was another woman, who was very voluptuous, wavy shoulder-length blonde hair, and wearing a short dress which was the same color as her ruby-red eyes. Beside her were twin girls his age with black hair and blue eyes dressed in opposite-colored jumpsuits, purple and yellow. Towering over them was a muscular, bald, black man brandishing brass-knuckles. On the far left was another large man wearing no shirt leaving his tattoos and muscles to be visible. In his hand was a large two-handed curved sword that could cut a person in two.

The last three men were all skinny and wearing different clothes. A black-haired mismatching green and violet-eyed Chinese in golden robes. A grey one-eyed blue-haired Mohawk and beard warrior holding a morning-star. The last man had neatly combed auburn hair, a matching beard, narrow violet eyes, and dressed in a white suit.

He counted eight Devils gathered around him, which means there were still many positions he could fill for this Peerage. Once the King spoke to him perhaps he or she could answer how they were able to find him. Father Maxwell said nobody knew about his existence save for those who put him through those vigorous tests. Soon Thor's answer on who the king was was answered as the suit-wearing Devil stepped forward.

He stared down at Thor for a good long moment before motioning to the woman holding him to remove his binds. First came the mouth cover then the cuffs which she snapped with easy. Once free, he spoke with a confident smirk.

"My name is Mortis Sabnock, son of Lord Sabnock. I would introduce you to the rest of my servants but that can wait after I bring you back to the Underworld. Victoria pre-"

Before he could finish his sentence gunshots rang out from behind causing the Devils to scatter. A small army of Exorcist came rushing down the road firing at the supernatural beings. Bullets whizzed through the air towards the Devils, however, they either missed or were stopped by magic barriers. Even though no damage was being inflicted the Exorcist persisted in trying to fend off these intruders. When the rifles ran out of ammo they were thrown for a light sword and pistol.

Thor was certain that these men and women were no match for these Devils, they needed the Holy Emperor Trio to defeat the Sabnock Peerage. Not that it mattered to him because this skirmish now gave him the opportunity to escape! Rising to his feet and rotating his wrists to get the feeling back in his hands he ran into the forest refusing to look back on how the battle was going or who was following him. He had to get out of here as fast as possible and when he did he could go into hiding and find a nice place to settle down in.

On and on he ran, the sound of battles growing fainted by the second. He paused in his escape for freedom and leaned against a large tree for rest. The only sound he could hear now was of his heart pounding a thousand miles-per-hour within his chest as he panted for air. He looked around and realized there was snow blanketing the ground. Had it started to snow before the battle or after another day of vigorous training the Church put him through?

It didn't matter now, he had to escape. He would go into hiding and settle down but would that work? The Church had agents everywhere and he may not get far if an Exorcist, or Devil, or some other supernatural being found him.

Well...so long as it was Asgard who found him.

His training had required him to study the Norse Faction and the more he learned about them, about himself, he wished every day for a Valkyrie to come to take him to the halls of Odin. To feast, and drink, and fight, and…

"...and seek revenge on those who wronged me!" He whispered under his breath, fists clenching in anger.

Feeling his heart slow it's beat he readying himself for another sprint through the forest. This time he would put double the effort into it. He would run until his legs could no longer work. If it meant reaching freedom then so be it.

"Thought you could get away eh handsome?"

Thor had no time to react as one of the Sabnock Devil's, the voluptuous one, grabbed him by the throat and flew into the air.

Thor cursed himself for his carelessness. Had he been more aware of his surroundings he wouldn't have ended up back in the grasp of the Devil's again which he struggled to break free of. Try as he might, the woman's strength was stronger than she looked. Either she was a Rook or the Queen, whichever it was, her grip on him was powerful.

"Good work Victoria!"

The dark-skinned Devil soon joined them with smoke trailing from his left arm, a sign that he was wounded by a holy weapon.

"Hurry! Make the teleportation to the Underworld before-"

"Clayton, behind you!"

The warning came just in time for him to jump out of the way of a flying kick by Commodus. The blue-haired Exorcist skidded to a halt, eyes narrow in annoyance. Following behind were Nero and Augustus. The Devil's and Exorcist stared each other down waiting for who would make the next move.

"I would advise you to back off!" Victoria ordered, applying pressure to Thor's neck and holding him out to shield herself.

"You vile creatures! Taking a human as a hostage! You truly are spawns of evil!" Augustus yelled.

"If it means getting the Holy Emperor Trio to back off. Then we will do whatever it takes to survive!"

"That gives us more of a reason to kill you." Commodus spat, ready to rush forward.

"Now, now, Commodus. You wouldn't wish to harm your precious secret test subject would you?"

Mortis and the rest of his Peerage made their presence known, surrounding the three Exorcists. They must have defeated the other Exorcist but not without sustaining minor wounds by the state they were in. Despite the injuries, they were still confident they could win. It was eight against three but numbers do not always win a battle.

"Nero Raimondi, Commodus Ferrari, and Augustus Lastra. The Holy Emperor Trio. I have heard about you and the teamwork you possess. If you're here to protect Project Thunderbolt then this boy must be important."

"How do you know that?"Asked Nero.

"Your friends you left behind to stall us cracked and told us the name. Who the boy's name was...well will figure it out when we bring him back to the Underworld."

"I think not."

Thor, along with the Devils and Exorcists looked up at the voice from above. High in the treetops was a handsome man with black-haired tied back in a ponytail. He wore silk robes that matched his eyes, which were violet, and filled with arrogance. From his back were six black angel wings.

A Cadre...a fucking high tier Fallen Angel was here!? And he wasn't alone…six other Fallen Angels floated with him. Five single-winged and three four-winged.

"Fallen Angels!? Why are you here!?"

"Mortis Sabnock...a pleasure to meet you." The Cadre smirked gleefully at the Devil before shifting his gaze to the Exorcist. "And to answer your question. Well, our agents within the Church have told us about this little project. Tsk. Tsk. Still stealing from other Factions and using the Excalibur Projects idea. Whenever will you learn? Oh right, never!" His laughter echoed through the forest for a long time before continuing, "Well I won't allow either of you to have this boy. It will be I who delivers him to Azazel as a gift to use against you fools."

"Only in your dreams, crow!" Augustus yelled back while drawing his pistols and taking aim at the Cadre. His action prompted the lower-ranked Fallen to float in front of the Cadre and call forth weapons of light, spears, swords, and axes.

As Thor looked between the three groups he felt Victoria tighten her grip around him and retreat back towards the house. This wasn't good...he was about to get caught up in a three-way battle for him.

"What happens if you fail?" Mortis asked.

A sinister smile spread across the Cadre's face. "Then I will kill him."

"Victoria, get him out of here!" Mortis ordered, unleashing magic bullets at the Exorcists. His attack was answered by the Cadre raining spears down upon him. The twins countered the spears with a layered barrier defense above their master.

Mortis' spell forced the Exorcists to scatter! As Augustus unloaded his holy bullets on the Fallen Angels, Commodus disappeared briefly before reappearing in front of Thor! At the same moment, however, the large Devil carrying the sword appeared in his way.

Thor watched the Devil and Exorcist begin exchanging blows as Victoria tightened her grip on him and gained distance from the fighters, Sword against fists, each trying to get a hit on each other.

The speed displayed by the Devil was proof that he was a Knight, along with the sword. The Exorcist, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to keep up with him unless he had a Sacred Gear.

Did all three Exorcists have Sacred Gears? Is that why they were able to go toe to toe with these crows and bats?

As Commodus dodged a strike for his head, the twin Devils fired a water and lightning spell at his unprotected back. It would have hit too, if not for Nero jumping in to take the attacks. To their surprise, and Thor's, Nero was unharmed. There was a faint glow emitting from the blonde.

Before either could understand what just happened, the sound of screams filled the air. Thor watched the red-eyed blonde and military dressed Devils getting cut to pieces by one of the four-winged Fallen, their blood reddening the white snow. The first two casualties of the battle...how unfortunate for Mortis.

Before she could gloat over her victory, she was blindsided by the one-eyed Devil with the blue Mohawk. Grabbing her skull, he squeezed and crushed it like it was a soda can.

"_A Rook… best be careful around him,"_ Though Thor, watching a three-way fight between Augustus, the six-winged Fallen, and the Chinese robed Devil. Bullet, spells, and light spears flew everywhere, neither was gaining or losing against the other. It was evenly matched unless someone else from either side joined in.

Another scream caught Thor's attention. This time by three Fallen Angels getting vaporized by Mortis' spells.

"Don't worry, handsome." Victoria said while landing away from the battle and preparing a teleportation circle, "The life of a Devil won't be that bad. You'll be able to live a longer life, obtain incredible powers, and be able to fly and-"

Thor threw his head back, slamming his noggin into Victoria's face. The surprise attack caused the Devil to loosen her grip, allowing the red-head to break free. Not wanting to get recaptured, he turned to face her and delivered an uppercut so powerful it sent her flying into the trees.

His sudden reaction put a pause in the fight. He looked around the battlefield to count how many combatants are here. There were three Exorcists, three Fallen Angels, and seven Devils...that meant he would be fighting thirteen people. Thirteen people would not only be fighting each other but him as well. He would have to defend himself while making a run for it. He couldn't take them all on by himself, especially that Cadre and Sabnock, their powers were higher than his. Only the Exorcist, the low-tire Devils, and Fallen Angels could be possible to defeat, only if he can fight them one on one.

The moment he stepped away, Commodus and the Cadre came at him at speeds faster than a cheetah. Spears rained down upon the blue-haired Exorcists but he weaved his way through the attacks like a mouse in a maze. Thor wasted no time in diving to the left to avoid Commodus' outstretched hand. He quickly rolled back into his feet before Nero's glowing fist impacted against the ground forming a tiny crater from the attack. The second punch also missed and hit a tree instead, shattering the trunk like it was nothing and sending one of mother's nature's greatest creations crashing to the ground while wood and bark flew in all directions.

Ignoring the falling tree and splinters, Thor attacked Nero. Instead of giving him a punch to the face as planned, he was blindsided by Commodus kneeing him in the side and sending him rolling across the dirt.

"My Sacred Gear, Speedy Saint, allows me to run fast. Very fast. As for my Balance breaker, it is called Speedy Saint Supersonic and it gives me the speed needed to keep up with High-Class Devils and Cadre Fallen Angels. When combined with Nero's Sacred Gear, Sturdy Saint, which allows his defense to get stronger with each hit, we are unbeatable!"

"_So that explained why he's able to keep up with them."_ Thor thought as he jumped back to his feet again and spat blood out of his mouth. One attacks the other defends. That truly made them a deadly duo. But what about Augustus? What was so special about him? Did he have a Sacred Gear too or just a Roman Emperor's name? Probably the latter since he was using pistols.

As Thor pulled himself back onto his feet, he saw Victoria, the one-eyed, and Chinese Devils come at him. Their path was quickly blocked by the remaining Fallen. Their efforts, however, were futile. It was like watching a boulder crash through a wall. Thor readied himself for the trio but was saved from it by Augustus unloading his pistols onto them.

Victoria and the Chinese Devil, which he heard her call Qin Shen, erected a barrier to protect them while the Rook kept changing, tanking the bullets. He lunged forward, arm thrown forward to crush Augustus but instead was greeted by Nero and his glowing fist. The two fists collided and would have canceled each other out if Nero's wasn't emitting Holy energy. The light power burned the Rook's fist but didn't stop him from sending his other fist into the Exorcist gut which sent him flying through a tree.

Thor surveyed the battlefield. It was obvious the Fallen Angel's would be the first to lose since only the Cadre remained. The black-winged Angels were the most hated species out of all races. It was rare but even Devils and Exorcists would work together to kill a crow. Speaking of the Devil's, Mortis Peerage wasn't unharmed in this fight. Out of the eight Devils who appeared, only five remained. Who would fall next would be anyone's question, one of the Devil's, the Cadre, or perhaps one of the Exorcists? The latter was very unlikely, those three humans had next to no wounds on them due to the powers of their Gears, skills, and teamwork. In fact, they may win this, which means he would go back to the Church. Unless he escapes or defeats them, the former being the only choice since he was outnumbered and out skilled.

Suddenly, Commodus appeared in front of him. The Exorcist forced Thor to go through a series of blocks and dodges while also trying to find a clear path into the forest. Each strike he blocked hurt, it was like hitting a steel door or thick rock. As he blocked a kick, he was too slow to block the uppercut. He felt blood and bile spit out his mouth as he went flying into the air. If Commodus was aiming to kill he could have easily cracked his jaw, but the Exorcist was trying to recapture him. Nevertheless, that guy hit hard. Twice his attacks left him in excruciating pain and this one sent him into the air.

As gravity pulled him back to earth, he unfortunately was caught in the tight grip of the Cadre Fallen Angel.

"Gotcha!" The Cadre exclaimed.

Thor tried to breathe and pry himself free but his body ached from the pain suffered from the fighting. He had tried to escape on his own...hoped that he would be able to live out the rest of his life away from the Supernatural world. Away from the Church and its followers but it seemed God from the Bible prevented such a dream now. They - the Three factions - had fought over him like children over candy. He was trapped in a situation he had no choice. If he didn't want to die right now, he knew what he had to do.

"Stop him!" Nero, jumped as high as his muscles would let him to prevent the Fallen from taking Thor. If he succeeded their mission would fail, they needed to get him back!

"Don't worry, boy. I'll make sure you're treated fairly in Grigori. It would be a shame to let the Devils take you as a slave so-" He was interrupted by the red-haired boy grabbing his wrist and squeeze as hard as he could before it broke like a toothpick. Before he could teleport away a right hook was sent to the face that he swore had electricity dancing around it.

The Holy Emperor Trio watched the Cadre go flying through a tree and into the snow with a sickening crunch. Either the impact killed him or his bones were broken. Whatever happened it meant the Fallen Angels failed their mission. However, the strength displayed by the red-head meant this just got a lot harder. However, it didn't deter Commodus who Nero watched zoom toward the red-head while dodging magic spells by the Sabnock Peerage with ease, his mindset on subduing the redhead.

"You will not escape! The Lord will see that we succeed in our mission to bring you back to your home!" Commodus declared after closing the distance and threw a punch forward. The confident smirk was wiped away when he saw his fist be caught in Thor's hand.

Thor growled and punched Commodus square in the face, sending the speeders rolling across the dirt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mortis, gathering his Peerage, dead and alive, before retreating. Now he could focus on the Exorcist who rushed him. They were trying to divide his attention by attacking both sides. He answered their tag team attack with an earth-shattering stomp, sending Nero tumbling to the ground.

He then charged Augustus, the Exorcist bullets bouncing off him harmlessly. Was there nothing special about this guy, did he really have no Sacred Gear? How pathetic and foolish. Augustus only lasted this long because he had his teammates to back him up. Swiping his hand faster than Augustus could react, he knocked his guns from his hands and pulled him into a headlock.

"Pray all you want. Your God won't save you." With that, he twisted Augustus' head roughly and threw the corpse to the floor.

"Bastard!"

Thor parried Nero's punch and countered with a knee strike and left hook. If Sturdy Saint wasn't activated, those strikes would have broken Nero like a toothpick. However, Sturdy Saint didn't stop Thor from unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. With each strike, his anger grew.

He hated the Church!

He hated its followers!

He hated their religion!

His next punch was intercepted by Commodus tackling him. Thor shoved him off and tried to elbow him but missed. Instead, he crossed his arms over his face to protect against the axe kick sent by the blue-haired man. The following kick to his gut sent him rolling toward a fallen tree. Thor stumbled to his feet, planting a hand upon the trunk for balance.

"I'll make you pay for killing him!" Commodus yelled furiously and charged the thunder user.

Thor responded by grabbing the tree trunk and swinging it with all his might at the speedster. Commodus, however, jumped on the tree and continued his charge forcing Thor to release the tree to sidestep a flying punch then blocked a flash kick. His counterpunch connected to Commodus' head, blood was flowing out of the wound and Thor was sure he had heard his skull crack. It was obviously the attack had dazed him which gave Thor a chance to finish him.

Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion flowed through Thor. He knew immediately what was happening; he overused his powers and its toll was taking effect. Still, he showed those Exorcists why they shouldn't have come and messed with him. Before he could take a step forward, Thor dropped to his knees, his strength slipping away. As he slumped to the ground his vision started to become hazy. Soon all was black before hitting the snow.

**Present-day **

"After blacking out I awoke back in my room."

"And the Fallen Angel?" Freya asked, wondering what became of the Cadre.

"I don't know."

Freya shared a look with Odin who hummed in thought as he stroked his beard. Azazel had been surprised when learning about Thor's death. Could he have been faking that reaction? Had he already known about this? The Governor-General of the Grigori was a cunning fellow and unpredictable about many things. Freya's eyes narrowed dangerously if Azazel knew about this all along and kept it secret from them there would be severe consequences.

"Well, brother, what should we do?" Vili asked.

Odin stared at Thor as if he was a puzzle. For a God of Knowledge, he knew so little about him. However, this memory had given him valuable information regarding his past. For now, they had to wait for more memories to resurface.

"We return to our chambers and wait for the sun to rise the next day."

**Norway**

"Welcome home, Rose!"

Rossweisse embraced her grandma in a warm hug. Today Freya allowed her the day off which let her go visit Gondul in the countryside. She missed her greatly but knew her duties came first and foremost. At least she had all day to spend with her.

"How are you, my sweet granddaughter?" The elderly Asgardian asked kindly, "I see you've grown a lot in the last years, magically and physically."

Rossweisse blushed. Of course, her grandma would mention her physical growth. Nevertheless, she answered with a kind smile, "Life as the Allfather's bodyguard is well. I should apologize for not being able to tell you this sooner but we have obtained a new Asgardian. Or rather...quite possibly the reincarnation of Thor."

Gondul spat the tea she was sipping on all over the tabletop. Her whole body shook and eyes looked as if they would pop out of her head. The reincarnation of the God of Thunder!? Impossible! He died and didn't have any children to carry on his name or blood. Unless he had slept with a mortal before his death.

Or perhaps his spirit was inherited by a human.

She had heard stories about the spirits of long-dead heroes inheriting humans and becoming the next hero, like Hercules, Oda Nobunaga, Arthur Pendragon, Julius Caesar, and many more. But these were humans, not Gods. Could God's spirits inherent human bodies? Could humans even control their power? She had to meet this boy to know if it was true!

"Rose tell me everything you know about this boy."

The question asked by the master magician had Rossweisse go on a long explanation about Thor. How they found him, what he knew about his past, joining Asgard, learning to use his power, and helping protect the realm. All the while Gondul listened intently, her heart swelled with pity for the boy. First, they defile their hero Siegfried with clones, now they tried training a boy said to be the God of Thunder as a weapon?

Disgraceful.

Disgusting.

Despicable.

Siegfried, Surtr, and Beowulf were stolen by the Biblical Faction. They are thieves. Taking what doesn't belong to them to be used in there stalemate because they are desperate to be the dominating species of there Faction.

What piqued her interest was how they found him. He was the only survivor of a destroyed building, which had obviously belonged to the Church. Meaning its destruction could only have been caused by this boy and got amnesia from it collapsing on him. If he regains his memories maybe he can remember how the Church found him and if he had parents before being adopted by the Allfather.

When she heard Rossweisse was helping Thor learn magic, Gondul couldn't hide her smile. Her little Rose had accomplished so much throughout her life. Graduating college at a young age, becoming the Allfather's bodyguard, and now helping the new Thor. The pride for her granddaughter burned hotter than the fires of Muspelheim.

"Yesterday I made him his first braid and before I came to visit you I heard he regained a memory."

"The first of many we hope the Fates lets him recall." Gondul said before turning serious, "But more important, Rose, have you asked him out on a date?"

Rossweisse blushed like a tomato. Why did she ask such a thing!? This was exactly why she didn't want Thor to meet her grandma! She'd jump at the opportunity to pair them up.

Gondul laughed, "By the look on your face I can tell you haven't done so yet. Oh, my silly Rose. I know you believe duty comes first but if you want to get a boyfriend you must do what I suggested. Flirt and tease this boy.."

"G-grandmother! He's the Allfather's son!"

"So?"

"S-so I can't do such a thing like that with a son of the Royal Family!"

"Nonsense." Gondul said haughty, "He sounds like a good man to have as a boyfriend. Strong, kind, brave, handsome."

"Noble."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Rossweisse."

Gondul never called her by her full name unless she wanted to know something important and hearing her granddaughter call Thor brave was important.

Rossweisse anxiously shifted in her seat. She shouldn't have said that and now her grandma would know of the fight she had started. With reddening cheeks, she went into detail about the Einherjar named Andrew insulting her and attempted attack before Thor intervened and accepted his challenge to defend her, and then about the duel and the God of Thunder's victory. By the time she had finished Gondul had a look in her eye. A look that doubled Rossweisse's anxiety.

"So…" Gondul said leaning forward, "my granddaughter was responsible for a fight between the God of Thunder and an Einherjar. It looks like my Rose has finally found herself a hero who just so happens to be the Allfather's son. If he has all these traits about him then he is without a doubt boyfriend material."

"Grandma…"

"Perhaps one of these days I will pay a long-awaited visit to Asgard. "

"Grandma!"

**Asgards Gates**

"Heimdall."

"Hm?"

"What are your thoughts on Devils?"

Asgard's watcher turned to Sigurd at being asked the question. The son of Odin had come to the Bifrost to socialize with the all-seeing watcher. This did not distract Heimdall his duties but wished it had been while he was off work. Even he needed a break once in a while.

"They are ambitious, greedy, and desperate for power."

Thor cocked his head to the side at his words, "Do you really think of them that way? It sounds like you hate them like the rest of Asgard."

Thor had heard many people within the great dining hall speaking illy of the Devil's after a recent event occurred in Germany a few days ago. Apparently a Stray Devil had taken up residents somewhere in the southern region of Norway and went on a killing spree. The Devils did not dispatch a hit squad to eliminate it since he crossed the board into the Norse Faction. So Brynhildr was sent to deal with the problem. Of course, this added fuel to the flames of resentment Asgard had towards the Underworld.

"This may be our territory but it's their responsibility."

"Personally, I think those new Satan's are doing a terrible job at running the Underworld."

Those were some of the things Thor remembered hearing during the feast.

"I do not hate them. I am merely giving my opinion of them. Devils are literally the spawn of the sins. Pride, greed, lust, envy, gluttony, wrath, and sloth. Those are what Devil's represent. Sure there may be some good-hearted Devils but they are still filled with one of the seven sins. Take the Gremory's for example, they are friendly people and peace-loving but they are lustful for power. You're lucky the Devil's didn't get you, otherwise, you would have been a slave for them to use. We are not like them. We do not live like hierarchies. We are a kingdom ruled by our justly king and queen. All are equal here, warriors and civilians alike."

Thor nodded. He heard about Devil society, how the Purebloods look down on the reincarnated. It sickened him they hadn't changed their ways under the new Satans. With the power, they have they could have enforced change so all were equal, just like Asgard.

"But Heimdall, you forget we are Gods. Devils can't make Gods into Devils. Gods are some of the strongest beings."

"Are we?" Said a new voice in a wisely tone

Thor looked to see Odin join them on the Bifrost.

"To the humans of the Biblical Faction, God is the creator and ruler of the universe and source of all moral authority; the Supreme Being. To the other religions, like ours, Shinto, and Hinduism, Gods are superhuman beings or spirits worshiped as having power over nature or human fortunes; a deity. But what it really means to be a "God" is to have world destructive power. Susanoo, Aten, Zeus, myself, and many more are called "God's" for our near-infinite powers. Yet even we who have the power to destroy the world can get exhausted and die if fighting an equal or stronger opponent. I say we are not God's, but beings with mystic powers who are born, live, and die, just as humans do."

Odin was right. They were just like mortals, they lived and died. The Original Thor, Surtr, and many more Gods died. Except in the Supernatural world, and if you are lucky you might get a second chance to live again.

"Allfather, do you think peace can truly be achieved?"

"It's hard to say. Some want peace but those who do are small in number. Everyone hates one another. Including our allies. I have seen and heard some Fallen saying they don't need Asgard's help. That they are the superior race."

Heimdall snorted, "What a bunch of fools. They are in fact the weakest race for their arrogance."

"Your right, Heimdall, and with so few in numbers the Black Angels will cease to exist. When their race will go extinct is unsure. Maybe a year or two if more keep going rogue." Odin said with a shake of the head.

This alliance between Grigori and Asgard was to strengthen relations and work together towards peace but war and violence still flowed through both factions. He may hate the Devil's for creating that abomination Surtr Second, but he had no desire to go to war. The Allfather of Asgard had seen war too often in his youth, the first being the Aesir-Jotun War, then the infamous Aesir-Vanir War, the War between the Dwarves and Elves, The War of the Dwarves and Elves, followed shortly after by the War of Light and Dark, commonly called the Elven Civil War, and many more. The mythological wars weren't the only one's Odin watched, but the human wars as well. He saw kingdoms rise and fall, Republic's and Empire's be split in two, revolutions, civil wars, conquests, invasions, the World Wars, Odin saw it all.

Humanity and the Supernatural world are alike in so many ways. Both will destroy themselves if they do not set aside their petty differences.

"That is why Azazel needs our help to quell this problem. We help solve this issue peacefully, we can show the rest of the world peace can be made."

Odin laughed at his son's words, "You mean peace between the Biblical Faction. Every mythological group stays out of each other's affairs, Thor. A Buddhist and Christian have never worked together unless it's in a Devil Peerage."

"And now is the time to show that other religions can work together outside of serving a Devil. It's time to show we can strive for the same goal; peace."

Odin grinned at his son. The boy spoke of peace but if he wants it then he too must accept working with the people who destroyed his life. He could see the hatred for the Church still stirred in his heart. He had to overcome this problem like Asgard must do the same to Devils.

"That won't be easy. It may take centuries to complete. However, a new age is coming and maybe...just maybe peace between all Factions can be achieved."

**Palace council room **

The meeting was over and Azazel would have left with the others save for the Allmother ordering him to stay, saying she needed to have a private word with him. She started off with the good news about Thor regaining a memory about his past but it quickly went south when saying his people were involved in a three-way battle over the God of Thunder and that spies within the Church told the Cadre about Operation Thunderbolt, the cliche name for the project they put Thor through. It didn't take a genius, which Azazel was, to realize why Freya was speaking to him; she wanted to know if he knew about this all along and kept it a secret.

"And you truly believe I knew of this?" Azazel asked, his face having a rare stoic expression.

"Why shouldn't I? You're subordinate confirmed you have spies within the Church."

"Lady Freya, I did not know of his existence till now. Trust me, I was surprised to hear of your son's sacrifice and the discovery of this new Thor. I admit I did have a spy in the Church but he was discovered. The last information he gave to me was that the Church was working on a secret project. A secret even the Vatican was somehow not aware of. That secret must have been Operation Thunderbolt. The creation of a new God of Thunder for the Church to use against their enemies. Those Fallen Angels I sent were to gather information, not try kidnapping Thor, and since they never returned they were obviously killed."

But Freya did not look convinced. She sat there staring at the Governor-General intensely. She was no Hindu God so she couldn't read his mind. She could, however, see they would still be working together. Could he be really telling her the truth or was this a big fat lie he came up with on the sport? Azazel had great knowledge and if he knew of Thor before Odin he may be smarter than the God of Knowledge.

"You clearly have doubts about what I say. So I'll tell you this; if my subordinates had brought him to me he'd brought here in Asgard with his people. With his parents."

Freya's green eyes still stared at Azazel before her shoulder slumped and sighed. "Go. If what you say is true then go help Odin lead our people to peace.

Azael felt relief wash over him. He would not lie to the Allmother unless he wished to feel the wrath she was known for in the war. He may be a Faction leader but he couldn't defeat the Goddesses of Fertility and Love. Besides, his interests were in Sacred Gears, not God's. Speaking of which, he needed to send someone to observe that boy in Japan. That Fallen Angel who keeps fantasizing about him can do it if she's subtle.

**This wasn't the longest chapter but it did reveal some of Thor's history. Is Azazel really telling the truth or is he keeping secrets from everyone like batman? Only time will tell and speaking of time, the first season of cannon will begin soon but Thor will not be meeting Rias till much later. How later? Stick around and find out :D **


	12. Crows and grudges

**Crows and grudges**

Three weeks had passed since Thor recalled the battle the Biblical Faction had over him and no more new memories had resurfaced but much had happened since then.

The people of Asgard, warriors, and civilians alike, cherished the red-haired man. His socializing skills, knowledge of the Norse Faction, and magic had progressed rapidly. Rossweisse, being the master magician she was, could see his spells no longer backfired or use too much energy. He could name all Nine Realms and those who lived in them. Like the Elves of Alfheim or the Dwarfs of Nidavillir who began rebuilding the lower levels of Asgard after their kingdom was rebuilt thanks to Asgard and Vanaheim's help. Even though the Dwarven Kingdom was restored, Thor still had no solution for a permanent flame to keep the forges going forever. For now, they had to work with the fires Vanaheim provided them which could only burn for a week.

The greatest achievement Thor was proudest of was socializing. Yes, he could talk but it was never about the day to day topics of what was going on in Asgard. Mostly about training, sparing, and the missions he partook in. Now, thanks to the help of his family and friends he could hold a long and cheerful conversation about the economy recovering or sharing the hobbies he loved doing. Hobbies like tending the gardens with Freya, going for a ride on the plains with Tanngrisnir, or looking at the history of Norse Faction with Rossweisse.

The times spent together with the silver-haired warrior were memories he would cherish forever. He loved listening to her lectures on seals, the history of the Norse Faction, and the possibilities on who Asgard would ask to be allied with next. It was during one of these talks that he told her he was thinking about forming a team for such a task and offered to have her join but she turned it down saying her responsibilities are protecting the Royal Family. Although Rossweisse refused the offer she gave advice on saying the team would need to have people who are smart, brave, powerful, and those Thor trusts. Sigrun's political skills and battle prowess would be beneficial for the team but who else would join was unknown.

Only time would tell.

In his time not training he was away on missions dealing with monsters or the Fallen Angels who abandoned Grigori. The issue had been successful, mostly. Some returned to Grigori while the rest met a horrible end. Shenhazai, who was the Vice-Governor, wasn't pleased about how many Fallen refused to rejoin. With so many Fallen Angels dead, their numbers had dropped to the few hundreds. Extinction was a real possibility now.

_And let's hope this will truly be the last group to deal with or Odin's plan for peace and coexistence will fail. _

That is what Thor thought as he stepped out of the Bifrost, Jarnbjorn in hand ready for battle. Today the God had a job from Azazel; exterminate the last group of rogue fallen angels terrorizing a local town in Europe and rescue a hostage they had with them. Shenhazai, the Vice-Governor and a kind man to have a conversation with, had explicitly said no survivors were to remain of this group for the troubles they've caused and a companion or two to assist him. Of course, Rossweisse and Sigrun were the first to come to mind however neither Valkyrie could assist him. Sigrun was away on a mission of her own and Rossweisse was guarding Freya while she was visiting Vanaheim.

However, Thor knew someone who could fill the roles of both Valkyries.

Vandil, son of Aurvandil.

Lately, he had only been seeing the Jotun at Valhalla and felt bad for not talking with him more, today he would make up that lost time. When offering to let him join on this mission he immediately said yes and rushed home to prepare for the adventure as he called it. When Thor saw him waiting at the Bifrost he looked as if he was ready to go on a Viking raid. A helmet sat securely atop his head, metal armor made of chainmail covered his body and arms, a knife was tucked away into his belt and his great war-hammer slung over his back. There was no doubt in Thor's mind that Vandil would be of great help in their mission today.

"Despite my excitement to be working alongside my greatest hero and inspiration. I am appalled by these crow's actions. Only cowards use humans as hostages. When we confront them I wanna take their leader myself so he may feel Benbryter's wrath." The Jotun said exiting the Bifrost shortly after Thor had.

"He's all yours, my friend. What I want to know is why the Fallen Angel's would take a person hostage? Azazel said they never take humans unless their rogue Exorcist or Sacred Gear wielders. This hostage may have a Sacred Gear those Fallen Angels want."

"That means they may try removing it. Come, Thor, let us make haste!" The Jotun declared before taking off with speed that shouldn't have been possible in such heavy armor.

Poor Thor was forced to run twice as hard to keep up with him. Soon they reached the top of a hill overlooking the town the Fallen Angels were harassing. It was small by the looks of it, with only a few hundred buildings and a shopping center. Down there, somewhere in or around the town, hid their foe. If a Church is here then the search will be much easier otherwise the search will be longer.

"See anything unusual?" Thor asked, searching for any holy building.

"No." Said Vandil with a shake of his head, "We should have brought Tanngrisnir he could have followed the enemies scent back to their base."

Thor rolled his eyes, yeah sure let's bring along a giant goat that will help us blend in with the humans.

"Or we can rely on my tracking skills."

"You have tracking skills?"

"Yup. Father always took me on his hunts. Through those skills, I have become an excellent hunter."

"But Fallen Angels can fly. How can you track something which flies?"

"You'll see. Come, let us find these crows and save that hostage."

The Jotunn began searching the grounds around the town saying they would not enter until they found no trace of their enemies outside. He studied the earth and trees with great detail like an artist preparing a painting but so far he was finding nothing out of the ordinary. For two hours the search was like this and Thor began to worry. Did the Fallen already know about them coming and if the hostage had a Sacred Gear did they obtain already? If they were still here then they may be able to save that person.

"Look."

Thor turned his gaze to what Vandil was looking at. Lying beneath a tree was a handful of feathers. Vandil scooped them up and stared at them intently. After a long silence, the Jotun nodded to himself before speaking.

"They belong to Fallen Angels and fell recently. Either their base is close or one was in their area."

"I hope it's the former, otherwise we may have an innocent life be taken today."

"So do I, Thor. So do I."

The hunt continued for thirty minutes before talking could be heard up ahead. That better be the Fallen Angels, then the hunt could finally come to an end and they can save the hostage. Thor peeked out behind some bushes to see humans, police officers, standing around talking to one another.

"Any sign of her?"

"We've searched everywhere and found no trace. Not even the dogs can pick up her scent."

"Whoever these kidnappers were, they know how to cover their tracks. I still can't believe that happened…"

"The whole family except Alicia was murdered. If those kidnappers are ever found I hope they are given the death penalty."

"They murdered a family and kidnapped a child. Of course, they are."

"Do you think the kidnappers are still around?"

"I doubt that. Lingering in the town after murdering and kidnapping would be stupid. What I don't understand is the crow feathers at the crime scene? Is that supposed to be a joke by the kidnappers?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. However, if we find them we can get the answers we seek."

Thor shared a knowing look with Vandil. The house sounded like a good spot to do more searching. They have to be discrete about it though, they didn't wanna warrant any unwanted attention by the locals or the Fallen Angels. With that settled the two warriors snuck off into town, storing their weapons and armor into pocket dimensions and wearing normal clothes. Thor wore a simple back tank top and grey sport shorts while Vandil had a blue button shirt with tan pants.

After asking around about Alicia, they were pointed in the direction of her house. Once there they saw the front door was gone, the first-floor windows were broken and a gaping hole was in the roof. Stealthily they snuck passed the cops surrounding it and began searching around for more clues. Most of the furniture was destroyed or turned over by the fight that obviously happened when the Fallen Angels came for the girl. Thor stood by watching for any cops who would come to the house while Vandil continued his hunt.

_Those Fallen Angels are going to pay for what they did to this family, I swear on the Allfather's name! _

"Everything here is three days old. However, there is something I noticed which I'm sure the police have as well. The window to the kitchen is broken and outside are footprints. Leading into the forest. The foot size is small, a teenager. Alicia most likely."

Thor wasted no time in going to the kitchen to find the clues Vandil discovered. Soon he was following his friend into the forest where they kept going straight before sharply turning left before suddenly ending abruptly with no trace left behind. Alicia must have been snatched by a Fallen Angel flying by. The discovery of how she was kidnapped was solved now they needed to find the Fallen Angels hideout. That was the tricky part. There were no churches in the town or in the outskirts of it so what else could a Fallen Angel hide?

"You hear that!?"

Thor strained his ears to listen to what Vandil heard but couldn't hear anything except for the creaking branches in the wind, the chirp of birds, and other animals of the forest. What did Vandil hear that he could not? Suddenly the giant started running again, prompting Thor to sigh and start running again. At least this time Vandil saw his error and slowed his pace for the God to catch up. As he followed his friend he saw something flying through the trees. Squinting to get a better look, he saw it was a human shape with wings.

_At last, we found them!_ Though Thor as his energy renewed at the possibility of finding the hideout and hopefully saving Alicia. On they ran following the Grigori traitor who was unaware of his pursuers. The pursuit continued for thirty minutes before the Fallen Angel descended to the earth in front of an old house covered in vines, obviously their base of operations and where Alica was.

The idea of rushing in and saving Alica plagued his mind but he knew such a tactic would be foolish. He had to be smart about this, smart and fast. If they waited, Alica may die if she wasn't dead already. Suddenly he saw an Exorcist exit the old building and speak to the Dark Angel.

"How is the ceremony proceeding?" The Fallen asked.

"We have not started yet but will be ready soon." Answered the Exorcist.

"You'd best hurry. The humans are still searching for the girl. Get Jehovah's Horn and give it to Yunkai as soon as possible. I need to scout the area again, I saw some suspicious people looking around the girl's house."

Thor shared a look with Vandil. So she did have a Sacred Gear and its name was Jehovah's Horn. Whatever its power was it would be used to terrible effect by these Fallen Angels. They had to act now and save Alicia. Speaking of Alica, it was obvious she would need Grigori's help with her Sacred Gear but would she allow herself to be trained by the people who murdered her family and kidnapped her?

Sitting here thinking it wouldn't give him the answer.

Before Vandil could stop him, Thor burst forth from the trees, summoning his weapon and armor for battle. With a cry sounding like thunder, Thor buried Jarnbjorn into the Fallen's head before he had time to react. The Exorcist was just as unlucky for he felt the power of a thunder spell at point-blank range.

"I can't wait to crush Yunkai's head," Vandil muttered as he followed Thor through the front door.

The two warriors ran down the halls, adrenaline pumping through them for different reasons; Thor to save Alica and Vandil excited for battle. As they turned down another hall Thor began to regret killing the Exorcist, he could have been used for information on where the ceremony was taking place. It had to be somewhere in this building, either the largest room or a secret underground base which they would need to find the entrance to, which would waste time in the rescue.

As they ran down a hallway the sound of chants and terrified screams could be heard nearby. It was Alicia and the ceremony began. They ran faster, following her cries for help before crashing through a set of double doors leading to a giant room. In the room was a small army of rogue Exorcists, about fifty to sixty and they were surrounding a cross that held Alica, her screams, and being drowned out by the chanting. Floating above them all were five Fallen Angels, the five Fallen Angels they came to eliminate.

"This party's over!"

Vandil's declaration had all eyes turned to the party crashers with many Exorcists freezing in fear. They heard the stories about the return of the God of Thunder and seeing him in the flesh made the former Church followers rethink their decision today. Their superior Fallen Angels, however, were unfazed by the intruders, two teenagers wouldn't stop their plan.

"Who are-" The six-winged Fallen began but stopped upon seeing Thor. His violet eyes widened as memories of old resurfaced. He raised a finger and pointed at him shouting in rage and surprise, "You!"

"Me." Thor grinned at Cadre's surprise, "We've come to stop your evil scheme."

"Stop us!? You should have joined us!" A female four-winged shouted, "Asgard should have helped us defeat our enemies instead of preaching about peace! You hate the Devils too! We could have destroyed them together!"

"Enough talk! Time to put you into your grave!" Vandil yelled before throwing himself at the Fallen Angels, slamming his hammer into the head of the female Fallen who just spoke. The force of the impact sending her spiraling across the room.

"Get the girl!"

Seeing Vandil had the Fallen's attention, Thor turned his to Alica who was watching in awe and hope they came to save her, which of course they would. Calling upon his magic, Thor jumped into the air, Jarnbjorn crackling with thunder as he brought it down upon the Exorcist. The strength of the impact coupled with the magic caused a miniature shockwave to erupt through the tiny army, they were flying with some dying. Some ran for their lives screaming for mercy and forgiveness for their Lord in Heaven while others stayed to fight on for their crow superiors. They were brave but foolish in thinking they could take him out, he had years of combat experience and a God.

It wasn't much of a fight. Any Exorcist who put up a fight was either punched by a fist or cut down by Jarnbhorn. Three tried to take him at once, one charging forward one flanking either side but like those who came before, they could not stand against the God of Thunder. As more Exorcist rushed him to bar his way to Alicia, his anger began to rise. He had to save her, prevent the Fallen Angels from taking her Gear, from taking her life!

When a holy sword grazed his left shoulder, his rage exploded out of him like a volcano. As his blue eyes flashed to yellow, his attacks became more brutish and wild. Heads rolled and limbs flew, with thunder crackling with each swing of the axe. With a roar of defiance, he slammed Jarnbjorn into the earth to send forth another shockwave that cleared the path to the cross. After removing a large brutish looking Exorcist of his head he finally reached Alicia.

Now that he was closer he had better look at her. She seemed to be around fifteen or sixteen years old with shoulder-length blonde hair and dark brown eyes. It seemed her kidnapping had happened a few days ago by the state of her condition. Seeing that she was bound by ropes he called for Vandil to give him his dagger, which he did after caving in the chest of another Fallen Angel. Quickly but carefully he cut the girl free of her bonds and when done she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly and crying that she was free at last.

"Do not celebrate yet, Alica. For victory is not yet achieved." Thor said, removing the girl from him and turning back to stare down the few Exorcists who remained to try and stop him. Fools, all of them. They saw what he did to their comrades and what hope they would have against him and Vandil was taking on their Fallen Angel leaders alone. Despite being outnumbered and the Jotunn looked as if he was having the time of his life facing off against the crows. His latest attack had clipped the wing of one sending them spinning to the ground.

He watched the fallen foe jump back to their feet and prepare a spear to skew Vandil from behind with. So focused was her attention on the Jotun she did not realize Thor threw the dagger at her till it was buried up to the hilt into her head.

Thor wanted to help Vandil finish off the Fallen Angels but chose to stay on the sidelines to protect Alicia from attacks the Fallen Angel's might send her way. Plus Vandil really didn't need help, he stood up to five Fallen Angels and held his own.

Now only two remained. Fives minutes later none remained. The room was quiet now, except for the quiet sobs from Alicia. Storing Jarnbjorn into his pocket dimension, Thor pulled the girl into a comforting hug.

"There. There. Alica. It's okay now. You're safe."

**Asgard**

"The Fallen Angels were dealt with. None survive. There are still rogue Exorcists who fled the battle but they are no threat to us. Azazel has sent agents out to deal with them. The townsfolk are none the wiser on what happened to Alica and her family."

"And the girl?"

"Under the care of Grigori now. She almost had a panic attack when seeing Azazel. It's a good thing he calmed her down and explained he would help her. As for her Sacred Gear, it's called Jehovah's Horn with the power to create sonic blasts. Hopefully, she'll be given the help needed to control her Gear and adjust to her new life as an agent of Grigori…"

Rossweisse nodded solemnly. Lady Freya's visit to Vanaheim had gone well, no ruffians pilling towns or revolutions. She returned to Asgard seconds before Thor did and the two groups discussed their events outside the Bifrost. It was a shame Alicia lost her family but hopefully, she would recover and move forward.

"What happened in Vanaheim?" Thor asked as he followed the bodyguard across the Bifrost.

"Well, it was just a usual political meeting about ensuring the Nine Realms stay peaceful and warning them of assassination plots heard by Azazel's spies."

Sigurd grimaced. He remembered hearing about that on his first time in Downtown. He still couldn't imagine who would want to do something as stupid as that? Half the Faction leaders were Gods, some being the top ten strongest. An assassination would never work.

Speaking of Azazel, the Governor-General had returned to studying Sacred Gears now that the trouble with his own Faction had been settled. In the many times visiting Grigori Thor had met many humans in the organization which surprised him. He thought it was only just Fallen Angels but humans were part of the faction. They were Azazel's agents, spies, and assassins to deal with threats to not just his Faction but to the world itself.

Azazel wanted peace but felt it wasn't the right time to offer it to the Devils and Angels, not until something big happened. What that exactly was he wasn't sure but once it did then he would have peace between his fellow Christian Factions. Hopefully, Asgard would set aside their hate like Azazel and try making peace with the Devils. Thinking of that prompted a sigh from the warrior to which Rossweisse asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Asgard, Rose. That's what's wrong. Asgard's reason for hating Devils is ridiculous. Why should they hate the Devil's for making a clone of Muspelheim's king?"

"Because it spits on Thor's sacrifice." A sharp voice answered.

Brynhildr stood before them at the steps leading up to the city, a frown upon her face. "We hate the Devil's for creating that abominable clone of Surtr because it means Thor's death was in vain."

"But he saved Asgard and slew Surtr in the process. When I joined Asgard, many accepted me as the new Thor without a second thought but when it comes to this Surtr clone, everyone curses the Devils for creating it. How do you even know that clone is like the real Surtr if you've never met him? You don't know how he acts or what he looks like. Asgard's hatred is one of the reasons preventing peace from existing."

With that, the warrior walked past Brynhildr, who was speechless at his words. Rossweisse meanwhile was processing Thor's words carefully. Yes, Surtr Second was an insult to Asgard but he was just a clone, a fake, a copy of the original which Asgard shouldn't worry about. Surtr Second was a Devil not the King of Muspelheim with plans to destroy Asgard and cause Ragnarok.

"Thor."

"You know I'm right Rose. Asgard is holding onto a false hatred that is preventing them from making peace with Devils. They need to put this hatred aside and make peace with them. Just as they did with Grigori."

"Grigori came to us with the offer of becoming allies, not us." Rossweisse corrected.

"Either way, if we can be allies with Fallen Angels, then we can do the same with Devils."

"But not with the Church?" It was brief, but she saw a flash of anger pass over his face. There it was; his hypocrisy."You talk about making peace with the Devils but not the people who you were a test subject for?"

"That's entirely different."

"No it isn't. You are just like Asgard. You still hold a grudge against them. The people of Asgard do not forgive and forget so easily. Surtr's invasion is still a fresh memory for those who witnessed it. It took Asgard centuries to become allies with Vanaheim after they made peace. Now, as then, they hold a grudge with Devils and Angels, more specifically, the Church. I know you hate the Church for what they did to you but you must come to terms and acknowledge them as friends if peace is to be achieved."

The Prince of Asgard listened to the Valkyries' words but did not reply. She was right, he had to make peace with the Church but he couldn't - no- wouldn't do it. Not after treating him like a lab rat. However, if he didn't then Odin's goal for peace won't come true.

"If you won't forgive them you can at least tolerate them if we become allies."

Thor glanced at Rossweisse. Tolerate the Church? Forgiveness and tolerance were very different but Asgard was tolerating Grigori despite the splitting within the Faction and evil deeds they committed. If an alliance is made with the Church he would abide by them but make sure to stay as far away from their members.


	13. Kiss form a Rose

**At long last, the chapter is finally here. Aside from being super busy with work, I was having the worst writer's block.**

**Kiss from a rose **

Freya was happy. Happy that her husband's plans for peace were progressing smoothly. Coexisting with Grigori, dealing with the last fallen angel traitors, and reconnecting the Nine Realms. Everything was going as planned. Now, what came next?

That was what the Allmother, her brother, and husband had talked about all morning. The Dwarves still needed a permanent fire to keep the forges going to rebuild Asgard but still, no solution came to the God of Knowledge. Besides the fire problem, who would or could they open talks with next? Azazel wanted to wait until the time was right to make peace with the Devils and Angels and who knows when that would happen. The Hindu Gods, who were the strongest faction in the Supernatural World would not ally with anyone saying they weren't necessary, which was true since half of their Pantheon was among the Top Ten Strongest. The Youkai Factions, both East and West preferred staying out of the affairs of the "humans" and the other Gods isolated themselves from the others.

After much discussion of getting nowhere, the Allfather called for a pause in the talks. This gave Freya the time to clear the headache pounding away at her head like a war drum. Her favorite way of doing so was taking a tranquil stroll through gardens with her bodyguard's best friend. The Emerald Valkyrie loved flowers as much as she did and upon learning of this asked the girl to join her on the walks along with tending them and the artificial Yggdrasil. The garden was full of Arctic wildflowers; Arctic Willows, Moss Campion, Sedum, Draba, Svalbard Poppy, Arctic Chickweed, Snow Buttercup, Tufted Saxifrage, and other flowers in Northern Europe.

"Is there nobody that comes to mind, Lady Freya?" Sigrun asked the Allmother when they were in a secluded spot by a beautifully crafted fountain. Smart as Odin and Freya were, they too needed advice from time to time and Sigrun was always there ready to help the Allmother should she need it.

"None that I can think of, my dear." The Vanir answered, brushing her fingers lightly across a snow buttercup. "We have thought long and hard with no settlement of a decision. Azazel was the only one brave enough to open talks with us. Everyone else will deny the offer."

"Everyone? Even...them"

The Allmother paused in picking a flower. "I doubt they want to coexist with us. Not after what happened last time you went."

"That was a long time ago." Sigrun countered, "We must try contacting them again and see if they are willing to give coexistence with Asgard a second chance."

Freya gave Sigrun a doubtful look. She knew who the Valkyrie was talking about. Sigrun had been part of the team to talk about peace. Would they be willing to give Asgard a second chance as Sigrun said or will trouble come again like before?

Before she could give an answer she caught the sight of something silver and red, and it definitely wasn't a flower. A feeling of curiosity and mischievous crept into her mind at what or rather who else was in the garden. Silently Freya peaked around the corner and saw the royal family's bodyguard and her son walking and talking together. What they were talking about she couldn't hear but it must be important by the notepad Thor was writing in.

"Oh? What are they doing here?" Sigrun asked, a grim slowly forming upon her lips.

But the Allmother did not answer her question. She silently watched the two interact with a smile upon her face. Thor said something causing Rossweisse to blush, how cute. They would make an adorable couple and if that happened they could always come to her for advice. What to do for a date, how to improve their relationship, how to have safe intercourse... and… how to raise their child.

_Her _grandchild.

_Oh, what a lovely thought... _Freya said to herself as her smile broadened as she pictured Thor's son or daughter playing with her in the garden.

Freya was known for many things; beauty, fertility, sex, war, gold, and magic but love was the greatest of them all. Her title as Goddess of Love was proof of that for she didn't just give love tips nor love her husband and sons but all within Asgard and her friends outside the Norse Faction.

"Come, Sigrun, let us-"

Her plan to give the God of Thunder and Allfather's bodyguard privacy was halted at what happened next.

"Well…I was not expecting something so bold of Rossweisse..." She said with a knowing look to Sigrun who's grin grew wider.

**Earlier that day**

"Anyone know when Odin became King?" Asked Vestri.

"One Hundred Thousand years ago." Answered a student in the back.

"Correct! Odin's reign as King began one hundred thousand years ago. At the time he was thirty-three. A very young age to rule in God years. Since then he has ruled Asgard wisely."

Thor listened to the Dwarves lecture about the Allfather's time as a prince and eventual rule as king. The deeds he did in his youth were incredible, like leading the Aesir to victory against the Jotun Empire, ending the Light and Darkness War peacefully, ensuring the Nine Realms lived together in harmony. His greatest deed, they say, was his journey to Mimir's Well to know everything, to gain wisdom and knowledge of things hidden from him. What happened there he did not tell anyone, not even Freya, but when he returned his left eye was gone, and had a new title; Allfather.

"Our lesson about the Creation of Asgard will end tomorrow. Next week will be about the Heroes of the Norse Faction. Svipdagr, Hothbrodd, Helgi, Beowulf, Starkad, and Siegfried."

"I thought Beowulf was English?" Thor whispered to Vandil who chuckled at his confusion.

"Beowulf was a Geat, the King of the Geats. They were a member of the Scandinavian people of southern Sweden. To put it simply he's Swedish."

While he did his best to control his emotions. The hatred for the Church grew within Thor's heart at this revelation. He was told to believe that Beowulf was a hero of England and that he was seduced to join the barbaric Norse Gods with promises of fame, power, wealth, and women. Another lie by the Church to convince him the Norse Gods were evil where in fact they were the evil ones.

Soon the bell rang for class to end and as Thor shuffled out with the other students to his next class he heard Vestri remind them they had an essay to deliver next week. That was easy enough to do. However there was just one problem, the Dwarven Historian said he could choose anything he wanted. All-day during school the God of Thunder was unsure of what to write until an idea came to mind. The history of the Valkyries was a perfect subject to write about and who better to ask about the Valkyries then one of their own who was also the smartest woman he knew.

She told him the armor was supposed to give them speed and Sigrun said the Valkyries originated from Vanaheim and Freya was the Queen of the Valkyries but how did they come to be? Did their creation come before, during, or after the war? His questions would be answered as soon as he dropped by her apartment once school ended.

As soon as Valhalla's last school bell rang, Thor gathered his belongings and flew as fast as he could to Rossweisse's home. When he did and knocked on her door no answer came from within, he knocked two more times but still, no answer came. Either she was out shopping or performing her duty as the Allfather's bodyguard, most likely the latter of the two since she was always by Odin's side. Seeing his journey was pointless, Thor prepared to fly back to the Palace but stopped short when hearing a noise coming from within. Pressing his ear to the door Thor listened carefully and soon could hear Rossweisse, she was singing. She was either in the kitchen or bedroom because he couldn't make out the song's lyrics. As he kept listening he could hear her move close to the door and was able to catch some words.

"Ohhhhhh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody"

So it is a love song. Is she that desperate to have a boyfriend she would sing about wishing to be with somebody? How could nobody give her a chance, she's the smartest person he knows, loyal to Asgard, a kind soul, divine beauty befitting a Valkyrie, and a voice so angelic it could rival the choirs of Heaven.

Thor began to feel his cheeks redden. Why was he thinking of these things about her? She was Odin's bodyguard and his magic tutor first and his friend second. His friend who likes him because he cared about her.

Did she really like him for standing up for her? Perhaps she didn't mean so much affectionately. She was drunk when saying that after all. Although it has been said when someone is drunk they tell their true feelings about someone. Maybe she does like him more than just as a friend.

_I should focus on my essay _he thought before knocking loudly on the door. His heart sank once the singing stopped. He didn't want her to stop, he loved hearing her sing.

"She should sing me a song someday. She has a beautiful voice."

"T-Thor!?"

Thor's eyes opened wide. In the doorway was Rossweisse dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair clung to her clothes as evidence that she had been showering while he was knocking on her door. Her face was set in a look of admiration for his comment and embarrassment for hearing her.

"Y-y-you...how long were you listening to me!?"

"Long enough. I couldn't help overhearing how beautiful your voice sounded."

His words made her face turn redder as she looked away bashfully.

_Why did I do it again!? Why am I telling her my thoughts!? Stop it, Thor, stop it!_

"Uhmm I-I need your help." He said, managing to get a hold of himself.

"With what?"

"I'm writing an essay about the Valkyries. Can you help me?"

Rossweisse's face lit up with excitement. The history of the Valkyrie's had been one of her favorite subjects in her training to become one. Now that Thor was writing an essay about them and asking for her help she could share all her knowledge about them.

"Of course! Come on in and we can get started."

"Actually. There's somewhere else I'd like to go to. Somewhere peaceful and quiet."

**A few minutes later **

The God of Thunder had asked if her lesson about the Valkyries could happen in the garden. His reason for this was because it helped him think, which the queen did as well. At least he followed Freya's hobbies instead of Odin and Vidar's lust for women.

The garden was situated in a large building behind the palace with a glass roof that allowed sunlight to creep in through the vines that covered the ceiling. A cool breeze swept through the building making the flowers sway this way and that. It gently blew through the silver locks of Rossweisse's hair, which Thor couldn't stop glancing at when he wasn't writing about the Valkyries.

The history of these warriors was quite a story. During the Aesir-Vanir War, twelve handmaidens served as Odin's bodyguard, always seeking out Lady Freya to slay her. However their duels would always end in stalemate, they had the numbers but she had the skill. When peace was made; Lord Odin's father, King Bor, was so impressed by her skill he asked Freya to train the handmaidens as an elite all-female group that would be the first to respond to threats. Thus the Valkyries were created and are sent to take those who fell in battle to Asgard.

"But where do they come from? Sigrun said they come from Vanaheim and Freya is their Queen. Did she train them there?"

"Correct. The twelve handmaidens were the first Aesir to be trained in magic. They helped Lady Freya teach it to other Aesir and spread their training to other female warriors. After Lady Freya became queen, Brynhildir was chosen as the new chief of the Valkyries. She is the strongest amongst us and a brilliant leader. If a Valkyrie is to be the commander of us, she must be skilled in knowledge, combat, and leadership. That's what Sigrun is training for; to be the next commander of the Valkyries."

"And you're sure you can't help mine?"

Rossweisse shook her head, "I'm sorry, Thor, but I already told you my duty is protecting Lord Odin."

"Well, can I ask what is your goal?"

Rossweisse blinked, nobody ever asked what her goal was. The young Valkyrie had many goals. Having a boyfriend. Ensuring the Allfather's safety. Having a boyfriend. Passing the trials to obtain the family sigil. Having a boyfriend.

"I want to establish a Norse magic school in all the territories we ally with and start a business training new Valkyries out of female Fallen Angels and other beings."

Thor smiled, that sounds like quite the goal. Yokai, Devil's, Angels, and other Supernatural beings outside of the Norse Faction becoming Valkyrie's did pique his interest. However, female Fallen Angels as Valkyries sounded ludicrous. They were seducers of men, not soldiers. Still, if they wished to become a warrior of Asgard then they'd best prepare themselves for the challenges that came with it.

As Thor continued writing his essay, he kept glancing at Rossweisse noticing how the garden enhanced her beauty. Just like the Bifrost had done. He pressed his lips together as those thoughts returned again. Whenever he was around her he would think how pretty she looked or guess if she's wearing perfume. Sometimes he'd lie awake in bed thinking how amazing she was taking down that Troll on his first mission.

He shook his head and to his relief felt the thoughts fade. These feelings could be because of the strong friendship he shared with her. She was the first person he saw when waking up in Asgard and had helped train him in the art of spell casting. Eventually, they would fade away.

Rossweisse meanwhile was thinking of the conversation she had with her grandma. She was dreading the day Gondul would visit. The legendary Valkyrie had not set foot in Asgard since Rossweisse graduated college and that had been three years ago. When she would arrive was not said but when she did word would spread that Gondul was in Asgard and that she came to speak with Thor about being Rossweisse's boyfriend.

Rossweisse always wanted a boyfriend but Fate was cruel to her and no man spoke to her. Thus the nickname Valkyrie without a boyfriend was bestowed upon her. When becoming Odin's bodyguard, her duty kept her busy nonstop but still, no guys spoke to her.

Until Thor came into her life.

She remembered being called cute when first meeting him and saying she has a beautiful singing voice. Then she recalled his encouraging words of how she would have a boyfriend and she hadn't found him yet. The young Valkyrie had never been told that by anyone, not even Gondul who always said she should try to flirt and tease, a topic that left her embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Maybe her grandma and Thor were right? Perhaps she needed to try flirting to get a man's attention and her special someone hadn't been discovered yet, or maybe he was. Could Thor be that special man? He treated her with such kindness and respect and stood up for her when bullied. She turned to Thor, the adopted son of Odin was staring out onto the garden while glancing her way when she didn't notice. The more she looked at him the more she remembered Gondul's words about him; kind, strong, brave, and handsome.

She quickly glanced around the garden to make sure nobody was watching, she shifted herself closer to Thor and spoke.

"Thor, there's something I want to give you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"This… this is a thank you gift for defeating that Einherjar."

"But you gave me books as a reward."

"They were to help you improve your magic. This is something personal."

Thor blinked. Confused at what she was talking about. He shrugged and nodded to give him whatever this second gift was.

Seeing him give the go-ahead, Rossweisse summoned all the courage she had within herself and learned forward, pecking Thor on the cheek. Pulling away she watched Thor freeze like a Troll in the sunlight. Despite the flustering expression spreading across her face she couldn't help noticing how cute he looked right now. Would he react like this if she kissed him again? The desire to do so crept into her mind but she fought hard to prevent herself from doing such a thing.

Thor stared at Rossweisse, unable to say a word at what she just did. His cheek was warm were her mouth touched. Had he been wrong? Did she see him as more than just a friend? Rose had just kissed him right now, it had been quick but he could feel the passion within it.

"Rose…"

"Thank you for defending me." She said, smiling sincerely.

Thor couldn't resist smiling back. Even though it wasn't for romantic reasons, this kiss, this moment, would be a memory he would cherish forever.

"I never knew you were so brave, Rose."

Thor snapped his head toward the voice. Freya and Sigrun approached, the Emerald Valkyrie having a wide grin on her face. What were they doing here? How long had they been watching them?

Both said nothing for a few moments. Rossweisse on her part blushed.

Just what we needed right now, Thor thought.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Said Rossweisse definitely.

"No, I think you do. You kissed Lady Freya's son. We saw it all." She chuckled at Rossweisse's reddening face.

"That enough, Sigrun," Freya said gently before smiling down at the pair. "It warms my heart seeing you two getting along so well."

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked, changing the subject.

"I was trying to figure out who we should extend the hand of friendship to next." The blue-haired Goddess said, understanding their desire to avoid talking about the kiss.

"And so far she hasn't thought of one. However, I did suggest one Faction…" Sigrun's eyes shifted to Rossweisse who wore a slight frown, "Now don't give me that look, Rose. I still say we try again."

"What does Lady Freya say?" Thor asked, unaware of the brief frown on the queen's face.

"I say we shall give Sigrun's idea a try. First, however, Hermod must bring word to them saying we wish to open peace talks and wait for what they say"

Thor cocked his brow. What Faction were they going to open talks with? Who did Sigrun suggest to Freya? Would Odin go speak with this Faction?

"Well now, I must return and speak about Sigrun's idea." She said goodbye and gracefully strolled out the garden.

"So, what was that all about?" Asked with a wide grin.

"Sigrun!" Rossweisse's cheeks grew red again, "It was just a simple thank you kiss."

"Right," Sigrun said with a grin.

That kiss she gave Thor had to be more than just for thanking him. Did she have feelings for Odin's son? It was noble of him to defend her from the Einherjar's insults, but she never took Rossweisse as someone to fall in love with a man for doing one simple act of kindness. Rossweisse always desired to have a boyfriend. Could she be thinking Thor could be that boyfriend? She did not have future prediction powers but if Thor returned Rossweisse's feelings, then Sigrun would be overjoyed that her best friend's wish came true. She wanted Rossweisse to be happy.

"Promises to not tell anyone?" Thor asked. He did not want to have all of Asgard know what happened in the garden...yet.

Sigrun smiled, "Don't worry. No one will know except us. I won't spread the word like Baldur dose."

"So who is Hermod going to see?" Thor wanted to know who this Faction Sigrun suggested to the queen.

"Hmmm…" Hummed the violet haired Valkyrie in reply, wondering if she should tell him or not. Deciding on her choice she spoke, "It's a Faction in Southern Europe. They, like us, have lost much of their statutes ever since Christianity became the dominating Faction."

"And they are?"

"Olympus."

A gust of wind blew through the garden when those words were said and Thor's heartbeat with excitement. Olympus, the Greek Faction, was always talked about in the human world. The Gods and Heroes of that Faction numbered in the hundreds, Hercules, Zeus, Achilles, Hades, and many more.

"Olympus…" he repeated.

"Correct," Sigrun said with a nod. "We've never been allies or enemies. We just saw each other as neighbors. Then when Odin put his plan for peace into motion, Lady Freya suggested we open talks with them first. Unfortunately, something happened."

"What happened?"

Sigrun sighed, "One of our soldiers drank too much and went running through the halls of Olympus naked while shouting insults to the Gods. Like Thor is a better thunder god or Lady Freya being prettier. The worst insult was that he called them a bunch of party sibling fuckers."

Thor winced. He heard the Greek Gods were quick to anger and imagined Sigrun running out of Olympus while Zeus threw thunderbolts at her. Could a peaceful alliance be made after that affair? Would Zeus forgive them and allow a second chance? They would find out once Hermod returned.

**One week later **

Thor strolled the halls of Asgard, beaming with joy. The weekend had finally come and couldn't have started any better. Vestir had given him an A-plus on his essay and no homework was given. There was however a problem, he had nobody to talk to. Sigrun and Vandil were on missions and Rossweisse was with Odin listening to his perverted words. Today was her day to protect Odin since Baraqiel was away for something important.

Thor had only spoken to the Cadre after waking up in Asgard. The few times he saw the Fallen Angel he rarely spoke when talking to Odin or Freya. Despite his lack of having conversations, Baraqiel is a man not to be underestimated. His mastery over the power of lightning was a testament to his skills and rank within Grigori. It was a shame Thor couldn't be trained by him, his skills with thunder could have improved much quicker.

_But Rose has proven she's a natural-born teacher. Her training and knowledge of magic have helped me greatly. _

It has. His magic skills grew stronger and stronger each day she trained him. While he did train on his own, he much preferred being trained by the silver-haired beauty. Perhaps one of these days he'd ask to spar with her. And ask for another kiss.

"No! You shouldn't think like that!"

**"**Think like what?"

Thor jumped, not realizing he shouted his thoughts out loud or that anyone heard him. Hiding in the shadows of a pillar stood Loki. How long had he been standing there? Why was he there? Loki must be looking to stir up mischief and if so Thor needed to be careful.

**"**Think like what?" Loki asked again as he stepped into the light.

"Like that perverted oaf, Odin," Thor said quickly.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say." Loki laughed before a frown replaced the amusement he showed, "Yet you too desire to reach out and coexist with other Factions, like those crows and Olympians."

"Why not?" Said Thor, "isn't peace better than war?"

"Of course you'd say that. Since you were raised by the followers of the angels." Said Loki as he rolled his eyes.

"I was NOT raised by them! I was a test subject!" Growled Thor.

"And yet you talk about peace."

"Because peace is a better alternative than war and death! Surely you don't want Asgard to be destroyed?"

"Why not at all. I'm only saying that the peace you and Odin strive for will be harder than you think."

"Well, you're my uncle. What do you suggest?"

Thor wasn't sure but he could have sworn he saw a musical twitch in Loki's mouth at being called uncle.

"Stay out of the affairs of other Factions. It's what the other Mythologies have done for millennia. Now Odin wishes to break that isolation to spread peace and love. Odin was never like this before marrying Lady Freya. It seems that love and age have softened his heart."

Thor felt his brow furrow, "I think you've been spending too much time around Kokabiel."

Loki snorted in answer to his words, "As if I would allow myself to be near that despicable crow. War turned him into a lunatic."

Even though Thor never met the Fallen Angel leader, and hoped he never will, Kokabiel was mentioned within the Bible, and by Azazel, Shemhazai, and Baraqiel. Loki described him perfectly; a madman. Azazel said Kokabiel always rants about how they can defeat their old enemies with Asgard's help. His ideas were those of a man gone crazy from war. Which means he should be locked away before he hurts someone.

"That Fallen Angel is out of his mind. He desires war. I desire peace just like you, Thor. However, I say isolation is our best choice."

"And Odin says coexistence is the best choice.:

Thor wanted to be as far away from Loki as possible right now. Isolation through peace was wrong. How could peace be achieved if they lock themselves away? For so long the Mythologies have stayed separated from one another and have declined in strength and power. It was time to change that. It was time to make peace.

"Lord Thor. Lord Loki."

"Lady Brynhildr." Thor greeted, relieved when seeing the Valkyrie commander approach.

"The Allfather wishes to see you, Lord Thor."

"Lead the way." Neither he nor Brynhildir bidding farewell to Loki.

"May I ask what that was about?"

"An argument about Odin's plans for peace. Loki said isolation was a better option."

"Loki doesn't know what he's talking about. While I detest the Allfather's perverted nature, his plan for peace is one I fully support."

When they arrived at the throne room, Thor saw Sigrun and seven of her fellow Valkyries kneeling before the rulers of Asgard. When did Sigrun come back? What was she and these other Valkyries doing here? Could it have something to do with Olympus?

"Now we are all here!" Odin declared, tapping his spear once for the female warriors to rise.

"What's going on?" Asked Thor, trying his best to ignore the giggling Valkyries. He hoped they wouldn't ask to date him like those girls at school, all of them looked to be much older than he was.

"Peace is what is going on." Odin answered with a grin, "Hermod returned three days ago and says that Zeus has gracefully accepted our offer to open talks with him and said that what happened before is not Asgard's fault."

Sigrun smiled in relief, she felt great guilt for failing the first time but now she could make up for it this time.

"Brynhildr, you and your best warriors, along with Sigrun and my bodyguard shall escort Thor to Olympus."

"But Lord Odin, wouldn't it-" Rossweisse began to question.

"Be better if my Frigg or myself represent Asgard for the talks? As much as I would love to see the godly breasts of Olympus, we must oversee the rebuilding of our kingdom and speak with Azazel. He's coming tomorrow with important news. Plus, I know Thor is more than capable of leading the peace talks. He can't be cooped up in Asgard forever. Someone his age should get out, stretch his leg, and see the other Factions for himself."

"I agree," Freya added before Rossweisse could protest. "Thor needs to see Midgard and the other Mythologies that live on it. As for protecting him, it is your duty to ensure no harm comes to any of us. However, I doubt that will happen unless Olympus is attacked. Even if it is attacked I know the training you've given Thor will show its worth."

Rossweisse couldn't contain her pride at Freya's words. She had not gone easy on Thor's training and it had good results from it. Maybe she's right. Thor could look after himself and an attack on Olympus would be suicidal. Shutting her fears away, the Valkyrie nodded and descended the steps to stand beside Thor who flashed her a smile.

"If that is all let us prepare ourselves."

"Not yet, Brynhildr. There is still one more to join you."

The team for Olympus looked at each other in confusion. One more was to join them? Who was this last addition to the group? Their answer was given when out of a side door a boy stepped out. A boy who was dressed in a simple shirt and pants with curly dark-brown hair and brown eyes. A boy who Thor dueled in order to protect Rossweisse.

"Andrew?" Thor whispered. Surprised to see him again. He seemed to be in a much better condition then he left him in their fight.

"You!" Yelled Sigrun, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Calm down." Freya ordered gently, "After being discharged from the hospital, he refused to return to school. So I took it upon myself to talk with Andrew and continue his studies. I will not say what Andrew told me. That is for him to tell. I have told him he will be going along to see the Gods he follows after he says something."

Andrew shuffled forward, refusing to look at the women. He looked back at Freya who he saw give an encouraging smile. The Einherjar inhaled a deep breath before forcing himself to look at the gathered team and speak.

"I'm sorry." When nobody spoke he continued, "I'm sorry for my behavior from before. I will make sure to act better."

Andrew waited for a reply to his apology. Yet no words were said in the growing silence. Were they not going to forgive him? He did cause some issues but was willing to redeem himself in the eyes of Asgard. After discovering the plans for Olympus he pleaded with Freya to let him go. She agreed but only if he gave Asgard a chance and apology for his actions.

"That's it!? Sigrun yelled, glaring at the Einherjar as if he was a piece of trash. "You think sorry is going to be enough to make up for what you've said. What you're done. You insulted my best friend and tried to hurt her just go spite Thor into fighting you! If you want my forgiveness you'll have to do more than apologies."

Thor silently agreed with the Valkyrie. Words alone couldn't make up for the trouble he caused. He had to prove his loyalty to Asgard to gain their trust. Still, if he was willing to turn over a new leaf he would give him a chance and talk to him at Olympus.

"Forgiveness is the first step in healing old wounds, Sigrun. You must forgive and allow him a second chance. Just as I have." Retorted the Queen before addressing the Einherjar, "You told me you'd hoped to be in Elysium when you died. Instead, you will be given the honor of going to Olympus to help us make peace with the Gods you follow. Now go, all of you, and may the Fates allow our Factions to come together in peace."

**Now we are off to Olympus and the return of the Einherjar Andrew. He will be playing a bigger role in the Olympus arc, which I will be starting today. **


	14. An Einherjar's tale atop Olympus

**An Einherjar tale at Olympus**

As the first light of dawn crept over the horizon, Thor, Andrew, and the Valkyries trooped along the Bifrost Bridge in a single column. Each one prepared for the journey to Olympus. Each one showing no fear to enter another religion's land. This was a big responsibility they were tasked to do and if they failed they would be the fools who failed to make peace with another Faction. They had to succeed. They would succeed!

Thor glanced around at the other seven Valkyries. Each one of them introduced themselves to him yesterday. Helmwige, Ortlinde, Grimgerde, Schwertleite, Alruna, Herja, and Rota. All seven being the best Valkyries under Brynhildr's command.

_Ten women and two men. Why does it feel like Odin did this on purpose, _Thor thought as he looked around at the team.

All of them were skilled but just women? Why did they not assign more men to the escort? Did Odin want him surrounded by women to look at their beauty? They were very pretty but didn't make the young stop and stare. Well, except for one and she was in the front with Brynhildr talking.

Rossweisse was, in his honest opinion, the prettiest Valkyrie -no- the prettiest woman in all of Asgard. She didn't just have beauty, an incredible mind, and a master of magic. He had thought of all those things before many times but never went beyond that.

...yet…

Was the kiss she gave him just for thanking him? Did she really see him as more than a friend and if so, was she trying to hide her feelings for him out of respect for her as the Allfather's bodyguard? He would have to talk to her once they arrive at Olympus.

Speaking of Olympus, only Andrew was excited about the journey and for good reason. He was going home to Greece to see the Gods he worshipped. Thor looked back at him, wondering what he should do. Frey said he should be given another chance but Sigrun was right saying an apology wasn't enough. He may not forgive him yet but should at least get to know him since they were both going to Olympus. Slowing his pace he was soon walking beside the Greek Einherjar.

"Lord Thor. I'm sorry."

"I hope you are. But I didn't come to hear you apologize. I want to know how you became an Einherjar. What caused you to go to Valhalla instead of Elysium?"

Andrew's shoulders slumped. "I-"

"Lord Thor, I need to speak with you," Rossweisse called.

Thor gave a reassuring pat on Andrew's shoulder before joining Rose. He's asked again another time.

"Whatever you do. Please don't tell anyone about yourself. Me, your family, and Sigrun are the only ones to know about your connection to the Church."

"Why not?" Thor question, "My affiliation with the Church can't be hidden forever. As much as I don't want Asgard to know, my life as a test subject will be revealed eventually. Either by me or Loki…"

Rossweisse was told about the argument Thor had with Loki. Peace and coexistence would help in not only ending the fighting but ensure their survival. After Christianity and Hinduism became the two most powerful religions in the world. Norse Paganism and other religions, such as Irish Paganism, Ancient Egyptian, and Shintoism declined in power and faith through the years. Some still believed but were few in numbers. If they all came together then maybe there would be a chance to keep on surviving and end the fighting.

Surely Odin, Azazel, and Zeus weren't the only Faction leaders wanting peace. What did the other Gods and species think of peace? Did the Youkai, Devils, Magicians, and Dragons also want peace? Perhaps they were waiting and watching to see if the Allfather's goal for peace was possible. They allied with Grigori now it was time for Olympus.

"Don't let his words discourage you." She said with a reassuring smile, "We will ensure Odin's goal is achieved."

"We? I thought you said you wouldn't join my team?"

"Only this one time. The Allfather sent me as your escort for this mission and it is important to ensure not only the success of these peace talks but your safety."

So she says. Freya and Odin both said she was to train him and now she was going to Olympus to protect him on their orders. Had Freya told Odin about the kiss? Was that why Odin ordered her to join the team at the last minute? Brynhildr, Sigrun, and the other Valkyries were all skilled in their own way. However Rossweisse was the closest to him, she knew him the longest, trained him in magic, kissed him.

"Rossweisse. When we arrive at Olympus, I need to have a private word with you." He said in his most serious voice. He needed to know if she saw him as more than a friend but right now wasn't the best time for that. He saw her give him a strange look before nodding to do so.

After some silence, Thor asked, "What can you tell me about the Einherjars?"

"Your kidding right? Don't you study it at Valhalla?"

"I am not joking. Remember I was enrolled in a class that's graduating this year. So my knowledge of Asgard is still limited."

When Odin enrolled him into Valhalla he did not tell him the third years were graduating. This very month acutely. So even though Thor was getting an education he was still not learned in everything yet. Lucky for him he knew Rossweisse was a knowledgeable woman and could fill his head with the information he needed.

"Well, the Einherjar," Said Rossweisse in her usual professional tone when asked a question, "are humans who have died in battle and are brought to Valhalla by Valkyries and prepare daily for the events of Ragnarok, when they will advance for an immense battle at the field of Vígrid. Valhalla has always been the Einherjar home, even after the construction of the academy, that is the castle were Einherjar and Asgardians study together."

"I see. Can other beings aside humans, like Devils, or creatures, become Einherjar?"

"No. Only humans can, so long as they die in battle on Scandinavian soil. Denmark, Norway, and Sweden are all part of the Norse Faction. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop the Biblical Faction from entering and claiming towns for their territory."

"You said only if you die in battle you become an Einherjar. That means Andrew died fighting someone or something?" Thor asked, casting a glance at the Greek Einherjar.

"That's right. Because Brynhildr is the commander of the Valkyries and Lady Freya the queen, only they know how a human dies before becoming an Einherjar. At least that's how it usually is. The Einherjar's always share their stories of how they came to Valhalla. Andrew however, has been very quiet about his own tale."

"If he's willing to make amends with Asgard, perhaps that's something he should share on the journey to Olympus."

"Prepare yourself!" Brynhildr ordered once they reached the Bifrost.

When the doors opened they saw Heimdall already at work typing in the coordinates to Greece. He nodded to them when entering before resuming his work on the Bifrost. The team gathered in the center, the magic circle lit up, and all twelve warriors were flying through the Bifrost.

"Mitera! Adelfi I'm coming home!"

Thor glanced over his shoulder at Andrew wondering who Mitera and Adelfi were. Could they be friends he knew before dying and if so, allowed to visit them? His questions would have to wait for later, for now, he had ready himself for meeting the Greek Gods.

"Wow," Rota whispered as she and the other's stepped out the Bifrost onto a giant marble floor balcony.

Fields of grass were laid out below them; pristine and untouched by all save the wind. The sky was a clearer blue than he had ever known, not a single cloud could be made out above. Had this place been built based on the ideal of beauty in Greece so long ago, or was it the basis for it? Regardless of the answer, Thor did not have time to appreciate the view. Before him, a hallway lined with columns, bushes, and trees stood dwarfing even the ones back in Asgard. Beyond the hallway, situated above, was a tremendous palace with many windows and smaller buildings surrounding it.

_So this is the home to the Greek gods,_ Thor thought as he gazed up at Olympus in awe.

"Asgard! Welcome!" An Olympian God made his way down the hall. He was very thin and wore a loose deep blue robe, a golden helmet, and round spectacles that enlarged his green eyes. On his sandals were two feathery wings.

"Hermes," Brynhildr said, greeting the God with a handshake.

"I remember you! Bryana wasn't?'

"Brynhildr. I assume Zeus sent you to greet us?"

"Sure did. He was busy doing his usual stuff…" The God of messages said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Alruna wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had a good idea of what the God meant.

The Norse team followed Hermes down the hall until they reached a large glass elevator. When they all were inside the glass box started its ascension. Hermes did not join them, rather he flew alongside them with his winged sandals. As they ascended higher they could see houses dotting the horizon before disappearing into the clouds.

"I hope Heimdall is wrong about these Gods. I don't want the smell of sweat and sex ruining my time here."

The other Valkyries gave concerning looks to one another at Ortlinde's words. Rumors about the Greek God's love for parties and sex had been talked about before but the last time Brynhildr and Sigrun were here they had not seen any of those rumors. Now that they were back perhaps they all would know the truth to these rumors.

As they breached the clouds the elevator stopped, signaling their arrival to the top of the mountain. As they filed out they realized they were back in a giant hallway when first arriving but this time it was connected to smaller hallways, buildings, and rooms. There was also more color to give it life to the all-white marble on the lowest level. The blue tiles filled the floor while red covered the roofs and gold decorated the pillars and doorways.

"Welcome to Olympus," Hermes said proudly.

"Amazing...I never imagined it would look this beautiful."

"Of course the Greek says that about his Gods," Herja whispered to Schwertleite who rolled her eyes.

"Asgardian!"

Exiting one of the buildings was an old man brimming with joy. Despite his age he had the look of a bodybuilder with muscles so huge they could break chains just by flexing them. He wore a dark blue robe and a crown of coral upon his brow that kept his neck length grey hair in place.

"Lord Poseidon" Brynhildr greeted bowing respectfully to the Greek God, "It's an honor to meet you once again."

"Valkyries, ten of them." The God of the Sea muttered, eyeing them in a similar fashion Odin did, "The women of Asgard are truly the curvy bunch."

Thor felt his eye twitch. The Gods of Olympus were said to have lots of sex so that means they are perverts...just like Odin. He felt his fists clench in rage at the memory of Odin surrounded by younger women and ogling over their bodies. Even though he wanted to tell the God of the Sea to stop eyeing the Valkyries, specifically Rossweisse, he held his tongue. He knew this alliance was important so for the time being he would endure these perverted Gods.

"And this must be the new Thor I've heard so much about!"

Thor blinked as Poseidon came nose to nose with him. His blue eyes stared wonderingly into Thor's face for a good ten seconds before pulling away with a smile.

"Y-you know me?"

"Not personally!" The brother of Zeus laughed joyfully. "I heard a rumor long ago that Asgard was attacked by that psycho Surtr and the Original Thor sacrificed himself to save his home. I did not believe it until your father told my brother. How did you come back? How did you cheat death?"

Thor glanced around at the Valkyries for help. Why did Odin tell him about the Original Thor's sacrifice? What could he say to answer the questions? He saw Rose shaking her head vigorously, she was silently pleading to not speak. Should he not share his past, Olympus was going to be their allies should they not keep secrets from one another?

"Lord Poseidon, as curious as you are. Please don't pester the Allfather's son. He just arrived and if he doesn't want to answer questions he can."

"And who are you?" The God asking eyeing the violet haired Valkyrie slowly.

"Sigrun Hallbjorndotter, your Lordship." The Valkyrie answered, trying her best to be respectful despite his roaming eyes, "Lord Thor, myself and Rossweisse shall be representing the Allfather for the talks."

"Wonderful! Zeus has said the talks shall take place in three days. Granted this for all the Gods and Goddess of our Pantheon to be notified and attend it. An alliance of peace between Olympus and Asgard has always been the dream Zeus and Hera have wanted."

"And in three days that shall happen, my dear brother!" Boomed a new voice.

Standing at the entrance was a tall man and woman holding hands. The man was a head shorter than the woman but was built the same as Poseidon in muscles. He wore dazzling purple robes and a beard so long it could rival Odin's. The woman had long blonde hair running down to her waist and eyes that shone like rubies. These obviously had to be the king and queen of the Olympus and all the Greek Gods; Zeus and Hera.

"Welcome to Olympus, my friends. It's so good to see you again."

"You as well, Lord Zeus." Brynhildr said with a bow, "Please allow me to introduce the representatives for Asgard. Lord Thor, Rossweisse, and Sigrun."

Zeus did the slight of double-takes at Thor. He had never met his Norse Thunder God counterpart but knew of the feats he had performed and his rumored death. Now here the man or rather, the boy stood looking very uncomfortable at being the center of attention. How he returned from the dead was a mystery even the Allfather did not have the answers to. If this boy truly was the God of Thunder reborn it would take a long time for him to reach the ranks of the Top Ten again. For now, however; Odin's son wished to reach a world of peace and that was something he would support.

"Lord Zeus. How nice to see you again. I'm sorry for what happened the last time we were here."

Zeus laughed and waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Sigrun. I'm not one to hold grudges over a drunk man's funny insults. You remember my wife, Hera?"

Hera nodded in greeting, "I see the rulers of Asgard sent their people to represent them again."

"They have to oversee the rebuilding of their kingdom and speak with our Grigori allies," Rossweisse answered.

"Of course. Of course. A ruler must ensure the survival of their kingdom. I do hope to see Freya again soon once we are allies."

"You know, Freya?"

Hera's red eyes turned to Thor and she smiled, "Not personally. I have spoken with her many times before your noble sacrifice. She seemed so much happier then."

"She is happy!" Thor couldn't stop himself from yelling back, "I mean. She's very grateful that I am alive."

"I'm glad to hear that." Hera chuckled, amused by the boy's outburst before drawing herself to her full height. "Starting as of now until you depart you are free to explore Olympus and the lands around it. Keep in mind that should you be denied anything, such as access to the restricted sections of the library or entry to the armory or cells, kindly comply. For now, allow the servants to show you to your rooms."

Hera clapped her hands and a group of men and women clad in extravagant white robes trooped into the hallway bowing and saying "This way please." To the Norse guests.

While the Valkyries, God, and Einherjar were led away Hera whispered to her husband and Poseidon, "You do realize someone new must take the God of Thunder's place among the Top Ten. Typhon always said he wished to be among them and now this will be his chance."

"And he shall have it until Odin's son regains the strength he had and defeats the King of the Monsters. Now that is a battle I would love to see." The God of the Sea laughed. Watching Thor fight Typhon to reclaim his spot among the strongest beings would be the battle of the century in the Greek world.

"I have heard so much about Thor and had hoped to meet him someday. Today is that day and yet...I don't feel as excited as I thought to be." Said, Zeus.

"Perhaps it is because this isn't the original Thor we are meeting." Said Hera.

"Perhaps. Thor was said to be the strongest warrior of Asgard. How someone like him could have died is unheard-of."

"Maybe Thor did survive and become a teenager."

Zeus cast a dubious look at Poseidon, "Are you implying that Thor was de-aged?"

"It's quite possible. Don't the Aesir have a garden of apples with magic powers like us? Perhaps he had one too many and the healing caused him to grow young."

"A far-fetched theory." Hera countered, "Didn't Odin tell us the trees that grow those apples were destroyed in Surtr's Invasion? If this is Thor as a teenager then he either drank from the Foundation of Youth, another theory I do not believe, or the more likely one, being that Freya used her Seidr magic."

Zeus rubbed his chin in thought. Poseidon's theory would have been a possibility if Hera didn't point out the obvious of what happened to the trees. His wife's own theory was more plausible. Vanir's magic was full of many mysteries. It was what blessed Baldur with invulnerability, could it have the power to de-age someone? Is that why Freya still attained a youthful look and Odin didn't?

He would ask this to Freya the next time he saw her. A shame she couldn't attend the peace talks but Zeus was confident these kids could handle the responsibility of representing their people.

**Olympus quarters**

"The look of awe on the Einherjar's face hasn't changed since arriving at Olympus."

"Well, why shouldn't it? He's walking through the hallways of the Gods he worshipped. So this probably is a dream he always wished to come true. And yet his smile isn't reaching his eyes. Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you?

"I care about not getting molested by these sex craving Gods."

"But what about what Lady Freya said? We should give him a second chance."

"Yes she did but Sigrun is right. He's going to need to do more than apologies. Actions speak louder than words."

Rota's shoulders slumped. The youngest Valkyrie on this mission knew Grimgerde was right but shouldn't someone talk to Andrew? Thor was doing it before arriving at Olympus. If Thor can give the Einherjar a second chance then so can she.

Squaring her shoulders she marched out of her quarters to find the Greek. The only problem, she didn't know where his room was. He could be in any of them and poking her head into every room to find him would be rude and embarrassing. The dark green haired Valkyrie didn't want to intrude on anything private. Luckily her search would not be as difficult as first thought. A servant was standing nearby and could lead her to him.

"Excuse me, can you show me to the Einherjar's room?" She asked.

The servant obeyed the question and led her down a corridor to a door. Rota thanked her and the servant bowed her head low before departing. Rota steeled herself and knocked on the door. When it opened the bewildered expression of Andrew came into view.

"Hi!" Rota said cheerfully.

"Uh hi..." Andrew said back, "I remember you. Your-"

"The Valkyrie you called a bitch." She interrupted and there was a hint of anger in the girl's voice, "but it's alright. All in the past now."

Andrew sighed, relieved that she at least was willing to forgive and forget.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk."

"About?"

"You. Don't friends talk to each other?"

Andrew glanced away. This Valkyrie had been one of the few who tried talking to him, despite his insults to her. It clearly upset her but she still persisted in her attempts to open up to her. He remembered seeing her cheer for him in his duel against Thor. Now she was trying again to befriend him.

_Might as well talk to her." _

"Ok. Well...do you wanna walk with me…"

"Rota. Rota is my name and yes I'd love to explore Olympus with you, Andrew."

The Einherjar's cheek turned red as he led the way through the hall. Even though he didn't know the way around Olympus he was more than willing to explore it, he just wasn't expecting the company of Rota. But he wouldn't argue about it.

"Since you were human, where did you live?"

"I was born in Athens. Lived there all my life."

"Ohh! I hear Athens is very beautiful. But something doesn't add up. If you've lived here all your life then how did you become an Einherjar? The last time Sigrun was in Greece was last year and you joined us months ago."

There was a deep silence as the two teenagers climbed a set of stairs leading to a balcony overlooking Olympus. They could see all of the kingdom and the lands below, the breeze whipped at their hair. Andrew remembered overhearing them talk about Einherjars between Thor and the Allfather's bodyguard and their stories of joining Valhalla. Now was his turn.

"I was in Denmark visiting relatives. Two days before my departure, I was walking in the woods with my sister when this monster attacked. I think it was a Troll. It went straight for Kassandra, intent on either killing or eating her. I ordered her to run while trying to keep its attention on me by yelling and throwing stones at it. I finally did when I struck him in the eye. Of course, that only made him mad and he rushed me like a boar. The last thing I remember was flying through the air and being slammed into a tree and a figure appearing out of nowhere and slaying the Troll. When I awoke I was in Asgard, not Elysium as I had hoped for my bravery in protecting my sister."

"And that's the reason why you hated us. Because you didn't go to Elysium." Rota muttered, staring at the Einherjar with sad eyes.

"Or let me return to Greece. I couldn't go trespassing on Greek territory to see my family. I was so angry I refused everyone's help. After my embarrassing defeat by Thor, I stopped going to Valhalla at all. Knowing I'll just be laughed at. However, before the day of discharge from the hospital, your Queen came to see me. She told me about Odin's goal of making peace with the other Factions, which included Olympus. She said if I change my ways and allow her to help in my studies, I will be allowed to go to Olympus."

Andrew froze as he felt the Valkyries arms embrace him in a hug. He didn't know what to say or how to react, especially since he felt her huge breasts pressing into his side.

"I understand your frustration to not see your family again. However, you should be thankful for becoming an Einherjar. I heard that you cannot leave Elysium once you enter it. You may have desired to wander its golden fields but instead you, like Thor, have been given a second chance to live and you can see your family again."

Andrew was silent as Rota continued to hug him. She was right in her assumption about Elysium being inescapable and his joining of Asgard had indeed given him a second life. Oh, how stupid he was to let his anger blinded him. The regret for all the cruel things he said swelled like a balloon within his stomach. He wanted to rush back to Asgard and apologize to everyone, especially the Allfather's bodyguard and son, who he could since they were here as well. For now, he would start with his new friend.

"Rota. I'm so sorry for what I've done and said."

Rota smiled and continued to hug him. "Don't worry about it. I know the others will forgive you. Just give them time. Hey, when this is over let's go see your family and explore Greece."

Andrew started at Rota. She wanted to explore Greece and meet his family? To go and explore the islands and see her try Greek food sounded nice.

_It sounds more than nice...it sounds fun._

"Yes. He said looking out onto the horizon as a smile spread across his lips. "Yes, we will."

**At last, the backstory for Andrew is revealed and the start of a beautiful friendship. Could it possibly go beyond that? Qill the other Valkyries forgive him like Rota has? What will happen between Thor and Rossweisse? And will Thor regain anymore? All shall be answered...some soon others later. Perhaps all these questions shall be answered in chapter 15; The Hero, the Goddess, and the Valkyrie **


End file.
